Sam Winchesters Secrets are Revealed
by millie345
Summary: After spending two years away from the world in which his Dad and brother Dean lives, him and his group of friends including his girlfriend Jess are transported into a room by a bright white light. All of the secrets that Sam has kept from his friends about to be revealed. Read to find out what happens when they watch the show. The actual summary is inside the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester Secrets are revealed

* * *

 **Summary: Sam has left the hunter life and gone to Stanford where he meets his girlfriend Jess and a became friends with a multitude of people, he hasn't told anyone what his dad and brother do and what he used to do, instead he is living a normal safe life or so he thought, he was walking to class with his girlfriend and a group of friends when there is a blinding white light and then darkness. When the group come to Sam is confronted by his past and possible future, him and his friend set out to watch everything that is being revealed to them. Will relationships and friendship last, what will his friends think when they are shown Sam and his brother Dean impersonating law enforcement officers, telling lies to get information.**

 **This is set about a month before Jess is supposed to die, so it will be the past watching the future and possible meeting a couple of people from the future.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

After growing up with a Dad who was all about revenge on the thing that killed his mother Sam decided that he has had enough and when he received a full ride a Stanford he took it with open arms, he knew his life would never be the same as he knew what was really out there in the world but that didn't mean he couldn't just give up hunting them and live a normal life as he can. Fast forward nearly two years and Sam has an whole other life he has a girlfriend name Jess who he is seriously considering marrying and a group of friends called; Brady, Lizzie, Grant, David, Cassandra. His friends and girlfriend don't know what Sam's live was like before Stanford, which unknown to Sam wasn't going to stay a secret much long as at this very minute forces were working against him to prepare him from making the same mistakes that he does in their time.

Sam, his girlfriend Jess and the rest of his friends were walking to class when suddenly there was a blindly white light and everything succumbed to darkness, when everyone could finally see they were in a room with a sofa and some chairs and a TV, Sam was the first one to come out of his shock and walked to the door on the opposite side of the room when he tried to open the door it wouldn't open. Before Sam or any of his friends could say anything, a voice came from behind them "the door won't open, Sam Winchester"

"Who are you, how do you know my name and what do you want?" Sam asked, stepping around the others and standing in front of them getting ready to protect them if he need to.

"I know all about you Sam, I know about your family, I know about your past, but I also know about your future. I've been sent to warn you about the upcoming dangers you are about to face Sam and your friends need to know the truth about you" the man replied.

"You're, crazy what possible danger could Sam be in that would mean that someone from the supposed future has been sent to warn him" Grant stated.

"It would sound crazy to you because you don't know everything about Sam life, where he come from, his past. What happened in his past is key to the future and you all need to know what he has been through and what he is going to be going through in the future" the man countered, before continuing, "if you don't believe me just take a look at Sam face he knows I'm telling you guys the truth because he knows what I am talking about."

The others looked at Sam and notice just what the man said they would. After about ten minutes of everyone just standing there, Sam broke the silence by saying "if this is just a way to get to my dad you came to the wrong person, you would need to find my brother if you have a score to settle with my dad."

"This isn't about your dad Sam, it is about you it has always been about you, I am going to leave but you guys will stay here until you have watched everything to do with Sam's life, it will start as soon as I leave the room. Oh, and don't worry about your life outside of this room time has been stopped so that you can watch everything" the man said before disappearing.

However, before anyone could say anything the TV came to life, everyone quickly sat down but Sam couldn't help but think about what their reactions could be and if they would still talk to him when all this is over.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story I hope you enjoyed it**

 **Please comment and favorite**


	2. Chapter 2 Pilot

Chapter Two

* * *

There was silence as the show began.

 _ **EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT**_

 **Lawrence, Kansas**  
 **22 years ago**

"what is in Lawrence, Kansas and what happened 22 years ago" Grant asked.

"It is where we use to live until our Mom died when I was 6 months old" Sam replied.

"Ok, but why is that so important to what happened in your live before we met you and what is going to happen in your future?" Lizzie questioned, confused.

"Because what happened there paved the way for the rest of mine and my brother's childhood" Sam answered.

The others just nodded confused.

 **These scenes are definitively dated to 2 Nov 2005.**

 **Crickets chirp. A large deciduous tree with no leaves stands outside one of several suburban homes.**

 _ **INT. NURSERY – NIGHT**_

 **A WOMAN, MARY WINCHESTER, wearing a white nightgown, carries a SMALL CHILD, her son DEAN, into a dark room.**

 **MARY**  
 **Come on, let's say good night to your brother.**

 **MARY turns on the lights: it's the nursery of a BABY, SAM, who is lying in his crib and looking over at MARY and DEAN. MARY sets DEAN down. DEAN leans over the side of the crib and kisses SAM on the forehead.**

 **DEAN**  
 **'Night, Sam.**

 **MARY leans over SAM as well.**

 **MARY**  
 **Good night, love.**

 **MARY brushes SAM's hair back and kisses his forehead.**

 **MAN**  
 **Hey, Dean.**

 **DEAN turns. The MAN in the doorway wearing a USMC T-shirt is JOHN. DEAN rushes over to him.**

 **DEAN**  
 **Daddy!**

 **JOHN**  
 **Hey, buddy.**

 **JOHN scoops DEAN up.**

 **JOHN**  
 **So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?**

 **DEAN shakes his head, laughing.**

 **DEAN**  
 **No, Daddy.**

 **JOHN laughs.**

 **JOHN**  
 **No.**

 **MARY passes JOHN and DEAN on the way out of the room.**

 **MARY**  
 **You got him?**

 **JOHN**  
 **I got him.**

 **JOHN hugs DEAN closer.**

 **JOHN**  
 **Sweet dreams, Sam.**

 **JOHN carries DEAN out of the room, flipping off the lights. SAM watches them go, gurgling, then tries to reach his toes.**

 **The baseball-themed mobile above SAM's crib begins to spin on its own while SAM watches. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticks, ticks, stops. The moon-shaped nightlight flickers.**

"Your parent sound really nice, Sam" Jess said.

"I wish I could meet them" Cassandra said.

"Yeah, me too" Sam said.

 _ **NT. MASTER BEDROOM – NIGHT**_

 **Lights flicker on a baby monitor sitting on a nightstand next to a photo of MARY and JOHN. Strange noises come through the monitor. MARY, asleep in bed, stirs. She turns on the light on the nightstand.**

 **MARY**  
 **John?**

 **MARY turns: she's alone. She gets up.**

 _ **INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT**_

 **MARY walks down the hall to SAM's nursery. JOHN, seen only in silhouette, stands over SAM's crib.**

 **MARY**  
 **John? Is he hungry?**

 **JOHN turns his head.**

 **MAN**  
 **Shhh.**

 **MARY**  
 **All right.**

 **MARY heads back down the hallway. The light by the stairs is flickering. MARY frowns and goes to tap at it till the light steadies.**

 **MARY**  
 **Hm.**

 **More flickering light is coming from downstairs: MARY investigates. A war movie is on TV and JOHN has fallen asleep watching it. If JOHN is here, MARY realizes, then the MAN upstairs cannot be JOHN and must be a danger. She runs back upstairs.**

 **MARY**  
 **Sammy! Sammy!**

 **MARY enters SAM's nursery and stops short.**

"Sam, what is going on who was that man in your nursery?" David asked.

"I don't know, but if it is bringing this up then it must be important to what happens in the future" Sam replied.

Everyone else nodded, concerned for Sam.

 _ **NT. LIVING ROOM – NIGHT**_

 **Upstairs, MARY screams. JOHN wakes up.**

 **JOHN**  
 **Mary?**

 **JOHN scrambles out of the chair.**

 **JOHN**  
 **Mary!**

 **JOHN runs upstairs.**

 _ **INT. NURSERY – NIGHT**_

 **JOHN bursts through the closed door of the nursery.**

 **JOHN**  
 **Mary.**

 **The room is quiet and appears empty except for SAM awake in his crib and JOHN. JOHN glances around and pushes down the side of SAM's crib.**

 **JOHN**  
 **Hey, Sammy. You okay?**

"Where did your Mom go" Grant asked.

"You're about to find out" Sam replied.

 **Something dark drips next to SAM. JOHN touches it. Two more drops land on the back of JOHN's hand. It looks like blood. JOHN looks up. MARY is sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at JOHN and struggling to breathe. JOHN collapses onto the floor, staring at MARY.**

 **JOHN**  
 **No! Mary!**

 **MARY bursts into flame. The fire spreads over the ceiling. JOHN stares, frozen. SAM wails. JOHN, reminded he's not alone, gets up and scoops SAM out of his crib and rushes out of the room.**

"I'm confused how did your Mom get on the ceiling?" David questioned.

"I don't know" Sam answered, "But I guess it will let us know how she got up there in this that we're watching."

 _ **NT. HALLWAY – NIGHT**_

 **DEAN is awake and coming to investigate.**

 **DEAN**  
 **Daddy!**

 **JOHN shoves SAM at DEAN.**

 **JOHN**  
 **Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!**

 **DEAN turns and runs. JOHN turns back to the nursery.**

 **JOHN**  
 **Mary!**

 **The entire room is on fire. MARY herself can barely be seen.**

 **JOHN**  
 **No!**

 _ **EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT**_

 **DEAN runs outside, holding SAM.**

 **DEAN**  
 **It's okay, Sammy.**

 **DEAN turns to look up at SAM's window, which is lit with gold.**

 **JOHN runs outside, scoops up DEAN and SAM, and carries them both away.**

 **JOHN**  
 **I gotcha.**

 **Fire explodes out of SAM's nursery window.**

 _ **EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT, LATER**_

 **The Lawrence fire department has arrived. A FIREFIGHTER gets out of a fire truck and takes over at the gauges for another firefighter.**

 **FIREFIGHTER**  
 **I got it. You go hold the line up.**

 **The second firefighter goes to the back of the truck and takes a hose from a third firefighter. That firefighter takes the hose towards the house where a fourth firefighter is spraying through SAM's nursery window. A paramedic opens the back of an ambulance. A POLICE OFFICER waves some neighbors back.**

 **OFFICER**  
 **Stay back. You have to stay back.**

 **Across the street from the house, JOHN and DEAN sit on the hood of JOHN's Impala, JOHN holding SAM. JOHN looks up at the remnants of the fire.**

"What happened after that? Where did you all go?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't really know, Dad and Dean never really talked about that night in detail" Sam replied.

 **Stanford University**  
 **Present Day**

 **It is 31 Oct 2005.**

 **"Gasoline" by Ginger begins to play.**

 **APARTMENT**

 _ **INT. BEDROOM – DAY**_

 **YOUNG WOMAN**  
 **Sam!**

 **The YOUNG WOMAN, JESS, comes around a corner; she is wearing a sexy-nurse costume and adjusting her hat. The photo of MARY and JOHN from earlier is on the dresser.**

 **JESS**  
 **Get a move on, would you?**

 **MUSIC**  
 **I've been shot from a cannon**

 **JESS**  
 **We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago.**

 **JESS walks off.**

 **JESS**  
 **Sam!**

 **MUSIC**  
 **I'm a human cannonball**

 **JESS**  
 **You coming or what?**

 **A YOUNG MAN pokes his head around the corner; this is SAM. He's wearing jeans and three shirts, not a costume.**

 **SAM**  
 **Do I have to?**

 **JESS**  
 **Yes!**

 **MUSIC**  
 **I'm gonna fly high**

 **JESS**  
 **It'll be fun.**

 **SAM comes into the room.**

 **JESS**  
 **And where's your costume?**

 **MUSIC**  
 **I'm gonna fall fall fall**

 **SAM laughs and ducks his head.**

 **SAM**  
 **You know how I feel about Halloween.**

"Being a bit demanding there aren't you Jess?" Cassandra questioned.

"Maybe just a little bit" Jess answered.

Everybody laughed at this.

 **PARTY**

 _ **INT. BAR – NIGHT**_

 **Classic's "What Cha Gonna Do" begins to play.**

 **MUSIC**  
 **Show me whatcha gonna do**  
 **Yeah whatcha gonna do**  
 **Are you trying to get in**  
 **Yeah whatcha gonna do**

 **The bar is decorated for Halloween (including a gargoyle with cobwebs and a baseball hat that says "GET NAKED"). Someone pours someone else a shot. Everyone is in costume.**

 **MUSIC**

 **Are you gonna ride**

 **JESS raises a glass as a YOUNG MAN in a ghoul costume, LUIS, comes up to the table where SAM and JESS are. SAM is still not in costume.**

 **JESS**

 **So here's to Sam—**

 **MUSIC**

 **Baby**

 **JESS**

— **and his awesome LSAT victory.**

 **SAM**

 **All right, all right, it's not that big a deal.**

 **JESS, SAM, and LUIS clink glasses.**

 **JESS**

 **Yeah, he acts all humble.**

 **JESS**

 **But he scored a one seventy-four.**

"That is really impressive Sam" Lizzie said.

Everybody else just nodded.

 **LUIS drinks his shot and so does SAM.**

 **LUIS**

 **Is that good?**

 **JESS**

 **Scary good.**

 **JESS drinks.**

 **LUIS**

 **So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!**

 **LUIS sits next to SAM.**

 **SAM**

 **Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year.**

 **JESS**

 **Hey. It's gonna go great.**

 **SAM**

 **It better.**

 **LUIS**

 **How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?**

 **SAM**

 **Ah, they don't know.**

"How come you wouldn't tell your family something like this?" David asked, confused.

"It's probably going to be explained later but let's just say that my Dad didn't agree with my choice to come here" Sam answered.

 **LUIS**

 **Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?**

 **SAM**

 **Because we're not exactly the Brady's.**

 **LUIS**

 **And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?**

 **JESS and SAM speak in chorus.**

 **JESS and SAM**

 **No. No.**

 **SAM**

 **No.**

 **LUIS goes up to the bar anyway.**

 **JESS**

 **No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday—**

 **JESS**

— **and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it.**

 **SAM**

 **What would I do without you?**

 **JESS**

 **Crash and burn.**

 **JESS smiles and pulls SAM in for a kiss.**

Sam and Jess blushes as this was said, but before either one of the could say anything Cassandra said "aw, that is so sweet."

"Yeah, I agree, I think that they make a cute couple" Grant stated.

 **MUSIC**

 **Are you trying to get in**

 **Yeah whatcha gonna do**

 **APARTMENT**

 **INT. BEDROOM – NIGHT**

 **MUSIC**

 **Are you gonna ride baby**

 **SAM and JESS lie in bed, asleep back to back. JESS shifts position.**

 **A sound outside the room, like a window opening. SAM opens his eyes.**

"You are a really light sleeper Sam" David stated.

"Well I guess when you lived through what I have lived through then you tend to be a light sleeper" Sam countered.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

"It should tell you soon, but if it doesn't tell you soon I will tell you" Sam replied.

 **INT. APARTMENT – NIGHT**

 **SAM leaves the bedroom and looks around the apartment.**

 **A window is open; earlier it must have been closed. Footsteps. A MAN walks past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall. SAM moves to another part of the apartment and waits. The MAN enters the room. SAM lunges forward and grabs the MAN at the shoulder. The MAN knocks SAM's arm away and aims a strike at SAM, who ducks. The MAN grabs SAM's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. SAM kicks and is blocked, then pushed back into another room. If the MAN hadn't seen SAM's face before, he sees it now; SAM gets his first glimpse of the MAN. The MAN elbows SAM in the face; SAM kicks at his head. The MAN ducks and swings and SAM blocks. The MAN knocks SAM down and pins him to the floor, one hand at SAM's neck and the other holding SAM's wrist**.

"Wow you can fight Sam" Lizzie said.

 **MAN**

 **Whoa, easy, tiger.**

 **SAM breathes hard.**

 **SAM**

 **Dean?**

 **DEAN laughs.**

"Dean as in your brother Dean?" Grant asked.

Sam just nodded his head not bothering to give a verbal answer.

 **SAM**

 **You scared the crap out of me!**

 **DEAN**

 **That's 'cause you're out of practice.**

 **SAM grabs DEAN's hand and yanks, slamming his heel into DEAN's back and DEAN to the floor.**

"So, you're definitely not out of practice" Cassandra said.

Everyone else in the room except Sam laughed at this.

 **DEAN**

 **Or not.**

 **SAM taps DEAN twice where SAM is holding him.**

 **DEAN**

 **Get off of me.**

 **SAM rolls to his feet and pulls DEAN up.**

 **SAM**

 **What the hell are you doing here?**

 **DEAN**

 **Well, I was looking for a beer.**

 **DEAN puts his hands on SAM's shoulders, shakes once, and lets go.**

 **SAM**

 **What the hell are you doing here?**

"Didn't you hear him he is looking for beer" Grant said, trying not to laugh.

 **DEAN**

 **Okay. All right. We gotta talk.**

 **SAM**

 **Uh, the phone?**

 **DEAN**

 **If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?**

"What happened between you two that you wouldn't have answered the phone if he called?" Jess asked concerned for her boyfriend.

"I guess it because I finally got freedom from Dad but it came at the price of not talking to my brother" Sam answered.

 **JESS turns the light on. She is wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt.**

 **JESS**

 **Sam?**

 **SAM and DEAN turn their heads in unison.**

 **SAM**

 **Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.**

 **DEAN looks at her appreciatively.**

 **JESS**

 **Wait, your brother Dean?**

 **JESS smiles. SAM nods. DEAN grins at her and moves closer.**

 **DEAN**

 **Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league.**

"Your brother sounds like a pervert no offence Sam" Lizzie said, looking at Sam silently hoping that he didn't take offence to what she had said.

 **JESS**

 **Just let me put something on.**

 **JESS turns to go. DEAN's voice stops her.**

 **DEAN**

 **No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously.**

 **DEAN goes back over to SAM without taking his eyes off JESS. SAM watches him, his expression stony.**

 **DEAN**

 **Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business.**

 **DEAN**

 **But, uh, nice meeting you.**

 **SAM**

 **No.**

 **SAM goes over to JESS and puts an arm around her.**

 **SAM**

 **No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.**

"If it is what I think he wants to talk to me about I will be changing my mind quite quickly" Sam stated, not looking at anyone else in the room.

 **DEAN**

 **Okay.**

 **DEAN turns to look at them both straight on.**

 **DEAN**

 **Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days.**

 **SAM**

 **So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later.**

"You don't sound too concerned about your Dad when your brother is clearly worried" David said.

"It because he can take care of himself" Sam said.

 **DEAN ducks his head and looks back up.**

 **DEAN**

 **Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days.**

 **SAM's expression doesn't change while he takes this in. JESS glances up at him.**

 **SAM**

 **Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.**

"Sam how come when Dean said that you suddenly became worried about your Dad, that you would take the conversation outside?" Cassandra asked.

"I guess it is going to tell you everything in a minute but you deserve to hear this from me... after my Mom was killed my Dad become obsessed with finding the thing that killed her-"

"Does this have something to do with how you Mom got on the ceiling?" Lizzie asked.

Sam nodded his head before continuing "As I was saying after my Mom died my Dad became obsessed with finding what killed her, so Dean and I grew up moving around all the time we never stayed in one place very long, it was basically Dean who brought me up. One Christmas when I was probably about 9 or 10, I was in the middle of wrapping a present for Dad when I brought Mom up to Dean he went mad told me to never talk about her again and then he left, during this time I find my Dad's journal and I wasn't supposed to ever find it but I did-"

"What is so important about his journal?" Grant asked.

"You're going to think that I am crazy but I need you guys to trust me because what I am about to say is the truth and if you don't that you probably won't except it when it tells you later on in whatever this is" Sam replied.

Everyone else nodded their heads and then Sam continued to speak "In the journal I found information on all sorts of thing that aren't supposed to be real, I found stuff on spirits, demons, werewolves, wendigos and all other supernatural creature at first I just thought that Dad was obsessed with legends thing that couldn't exist but then I found his page on Mom, it was about the thing that killed her apparently it was a demon, when I confronted Dean about it he tried to lie to me but then I told him that I had read Dad's journal so he had no choice but to tell me everything. It was then that I found out that anything was possible."

Everyone was surprised with what I had said, and then David asked "What happened? Why did you leave?"

"We really didn't have a childhood after Mom, and we were always moving but I still managed to get straight A's in every school that I went to and then I got a full ride at Stanford. It was when I got this offer that I realized that I was tired, we were always hunting something, I knew about to shoot, how to melt silver into bullets and I guess I had had enough I wanted a normal safe life... but I guess that that isn't possible as soon as you become a hunter the monsters don't leave you alone I guess I was lucky in that respect that none of them found me until know... if this man wants us to watch everything that goes on in my future I guess I go back to hunting for some reason" Sam answered.

After I had said that everyone turned their attention back to the TV.

 **OUTSIDE APARTMENT**

 **INT. STAIRWELL – NIGHT**

 **SAM and DEAN head downstairs. SAM has put on jeans and a hoodie.**

 **SAM**

 **I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you.**

 **DEAN**

 **You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him.**

 **SAM**

 **You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine.**

"He really went missing that many times?" Jess questioned.

Sam nodded his head, but didn't say anything.

 **DEAN stops and turns around. SAM stops too.**

 **DEAN**

 **Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?**

 **SAM**

 **I'm not.**

 **DEAN**

 **Why not?**

 **SAM**

 **I swore I was done hunting. For good.**

 **DEAN**

 **Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad.**

 **DEAN starts downstairs again. SAM follows.**

 **SAM**

 **Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.**

"He gave you a gun when you were afraid of the thing in your closet?" Lizzie stated.

Again, Sam just nodded his head.

 **DEAN stops at the door to the outside.**

 **DEAN**

 **Well, what was he supposed to do?**

 **SAM**

 **I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark.**

 **DEAN**

 **Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course, you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there.**

"Still he's your Dad he is supposed to tell you that monsters don't exist not give you gun" Jess said, looking at Sam wondering what else he hadn't told her about his life before Stanford.

 **SAM**

 **Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her.**

 **DEAN glances outside.**

 **SAM**

 **But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find.**

 **DEAN**

 **We save a lot of people doing it, too.**

 **A pause.**

 **SAM**

 **You think Mom would have wanted this for us?**

 **DEAN rolls his eyes and slams the door open.**

"He really does gets mad when you talked about your Mom doesn't he" Cassandra said.

"Yeah while I couldn't remember her because I was only six months old when she died, Dean was four so he really knew her and could remember her" Sam said.

 **EXT. PARKING LOT – NIGHT**

 **There's a short flight of stairs from the door to the parking lot. DEAN and SAM climb it.**

 **SAM**

 **The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.**

 **They cross the parking lot to the Impala from the prologue.**

 **DEAN**

 **So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?**

 **SAM**

 **No. Not normal. Safe.**

 **DEAN**

 **And that's why you ran away.**

 **DEAN looks away.**

 **SAM**

 **I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing.**

"Your Dad really said that to you" David said.

Sam nodded but it was Jess that said "You're really not the Brady's are you"

Everyone laughed at the reference to what was said earlier on.

 **DEAN**

 **Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it.**

 **SAM is silent.**

 **DEAN**

 **I can't do this alone.**

 **SAM**

 **Yes you can.**

 **DEAN looks down.**

 **DEAN**

 **Yeah, well, I don't want to.**

"He just wants his brother back" Jess said, wondering how close Sam and his brother was before Sam left for Stanford.

 **SAM sighs and looks down, thinking, then up.**

 **SAM**

 **What was he hunting?**

 **DEAN opens the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment. It's an arsenal. He props the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter.**

 **DEAN**

 **All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?**

 **SAM**

 **So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?**

 **DEAN**

 **I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.**

 **SAM**

 **Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?**

 **DEAN looks over at SAM.**

 **DEAN**

 **I'm twenty-six, dude.**

"He looks good for his age, I would have said he was younger" Cassandra said.

 **DEAN pulls some papers out of a folder.**

 **DEAN**

 **All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy.**

 **DEAN hands one of the papers to SAM.**

 **DEAN**

 **They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA.**

 **The paper is a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald, headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". SAM reads it and glances up.**

 **SAM**

 **So maybe he was kidnapped.**

 **DEAN**

 **Yeah. Well, here's another one in April.**

 **DEAN tosses down another Jericho Herald article for each date he mentions.**

 **DEAN**

 **Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years.**

 **DEAN takes the article back from SAM and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder.**

 **DEAN**

 **All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road.**

 **DEAN pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal.**

 **DEAN**

 **It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough.**

 **DEAN grabs a handheld tape recorder.**

 **DEAN**

 **Then I get this voicemail yesterday.**

 **He presses play. The recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up.**

 **JOHN**

 **Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger.**

 **DEAN presses stop.**

 **SAM**

 **You know there's EVP on that?**

"What is EVP?" Grant asked.

"It what happens when spirits or demons are around, it's basically when there is static on the phone line even when there is no reasonable explanation for it to be there" Sam replied.

The others just nodded their heads at this.

 **DEAN**

 **Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?**

 **SAM shakes his head.**

 **DEAN**

 **All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got.**

 **He presses play again.**

 **WOMAN**

 **I can never go home...**

 **DEAN presses stop.**

 **SAM**

 **Never go home.**

"What does that mean?" David questioned, confused.

"I'm not sure" Sam replied.

 **DEAN drops the recorder, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk, then leans on it.**

 **DEAN**

 **You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing.**

 **SAM looks away and sighs, then looks back.**

 **SAM**

 **All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him.**

 **DEAN nods.**

 **SAM**

 **But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here.**

 **SAM turns to go back to the apartment. He turns back when DEAN speaks.**

 **DEAN**

 **What's first thing Monday?**

 **SAM**

 **I have this...I have an interview.**

 **DEAN**

 **What, a job interview? Skip it.**

"He would really encourage you to skip a job interview" Cassandra said.

"You have to understand something hunting was all I knew it is all Dean knows, it was how we were brought up" Sam said back.

 **SAM**

 **It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate.**

 **DEAN**

 **Law school?**

 **DEAN smirks.**

 **SAM**

 **So we got a deal or not?**

 **DEAN says nothing.**

 **APARTMENT**

 **INT. BEDROOM – NIGHT**

 **SAM is packing a duffel bag. He pulls out a large hook-shaped knife and slides it inside.**

"Where do you keep that knife? How come I've seen it before?" Jess questioned.

"My sock draw has a false bottom, I may have given up hunting but I knew enough that demons or something else may come after me, I had to be ready, why do you think that I was still able to keep up with Dean even though I haven't hunted anything in over two years" Sam answered.

"Has there ever been a time where a demon found you while you've been here?" Lizzie asked.

"No, but the demon that killed my Mom is still out there and my Dad as far as I know has never figured out what that demon wanted, why he was in my nursery? Why he killed my Mom? He wasn't happy when I decided that I wanted to go to college because he wouldn't be here to protect me I suppose" Sam replied.

Everyone else nodded at this.

 **JESS comes into the room.**

 **JESS**

 **Wait, you're taking off?**

 **SAM looks up.**

 **JESS**

 **Is this about your dad? Is he all right?**

 **SAM**

 **Yeah. You know, just a little family drama.**

 **SAM goes over to the dresser and turns on the lamp atop it.**

 **JESS**

 **Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip.**

 **JESS sits on the bed. SAM rummages in one of the drawers and comes out with a couple shirts, which go in the duffel.**

 **SAM**

 **Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and José along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back.**

"By the sounds of it you really don't have a high opinion of your Dad" Grant said.

"It's not that I don't have a high opinion of him, it's just that you see so many things as a hunter that they turn to beer or something as a way to cope with everything, my Dad's is drinking" Sam said.

"How did you and your brother cope?" David asked.

"Dean discovered girls, there was a few that he actually had somewhat of a relationship with, but as I said earlier we moved around a lot so growing up, my way of coping was to study" Sam replied.

 **JESS**

 **What about the interview?**

 **SAM**

 **I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple days.**

 **SAM goes around the bed. JESS gets up and follows.**

 **JESS**

 **Sam, I mean, please.**

 **SAM stops and turns.**

 **JESS**

 **Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?**

 **SAM laughs a little.**

 **SAM**

 **I'm fine.**

 **JESS**

 **It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal.**

 **SAM**

 **Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise.**

 **He kisses her on the cheek and leaves.**

 **JESS**

 **At least tell me where you're going.**

"Sam, you know that you could have told me before, it wouldn't have changed how I feel about you" Jess said.

"I know I can tell you anything, I was just trying to protect if you didn't know what my life was like before Stanford then they were no way that you would be in danger" Sam said back trying to reassure Jess that he trusted her with anything.

 **CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY**

 **EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY – NIGHT**

 **Jericho, California**

 **The Eagles of Death Metal's "Speaking in Tongues" plays. A YOUNG MAN, TROY, is driving down the highway, talking on his cell phone.**

 **TROY**

 **Amy, I can't come over tonight. Because I've got work in the morning, that's why. ...Yeah, okay, I miss it and my dad's gonna have my ass.**

 **A high-pitched whine. TROY looks over and sees a WOMAN in a white dress on the side of the road. She's moving as though dancing; she flickers, and for a moment she's gone.**

"What is that?" Cassandra asked.

"A spirit they tend to be vengeful which means that their spirit can be attached to the place that they died or an object, in this case I'm going to guess that given that all the people disappeared on that bridge that she died there somehow" Sam replied.

 **TROY**

 **Hey, ah, Amy, let me call you back?**

 **MUSIC**

 **I got this feeling and it's deep in my bah-tay**

 **It gives me wiggles and it makes my rump shake**

 **I said ho!**

 **TROY tries several times to turn off the radio, which is flickering. Nothing happens.**

 **MUSIC**

 **If I should touch you**

 **Might be electrocuted**

 **I said ho!**

 **Deep in your body**

 **TROY pulls up next to the WOMAN, whose dress is torn in several places, and stops, leaning across the shotgun seat.**

 **TROY**

 **Car trouble or something?**

 **A long pause.**

 **WOMAN**

 **Take me home?**

 **The voice is the same one from the altered voicemail. TROY opens the passenger door.**

 **TROY**

 **Sure, get in.**

 **The WOMAN, who is barefoot, climbs in and closes the door.**

 **TROY**

 **So, where do you live?**

 **WOMAN**

 **At the end of Breckenridge Road.**

 **TROY nods.**

 **TROY**

 **You coming from a Halloween party or something?**

 **The WOMAN's dress is very low-cut. TROY notices, stares, and looks away, laughing nervously.**

 **TROY**

 **You know, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here.**

 **She looks at him mournfully, seductively, and pulls her skirt up over her thigh.**

 **WOMAN**

 **I'm with you.**

"What type of spirit, is she?" Grant asked.

"It will tell you in should tell you soon" Sam replied.

Everyone nodded their head at this before turning back to the TV.

 **TROY looks away. The WOMAN takes TROY's chin and turns his face towards her.**

 **WOMAN**

 **Do you think I'm pretty?**

 **TROY nods, eyes stuck on her cleavage.**

 **TROY**

 **Uh...huh.**

 **WOMAN**

 **Will you come home with me?**

 **TROY**

 **Um. Hell yeah.**

 **He drives off.**

 **EXT. ABANDONED HOUSE – NIGHT**

 **They pull up to an old abandoned house at the end of a road. The WOMAN stares at it sadly.**

 **TROY**

 **Come on. You don't live here.**

 **WOMAN**

 **I can never go home.**

 **TROY**

 **What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?**

 **He turns, and she's gone. He checks the back seat, also empty, and gets out of the car, nervous.**

 **TROY**

 **That's good. Joke's over, okay? You want me to leave?**

 **TROY looks around: no signs of life except crickets. He walks towards the house.**

 **TROY**

 **Hello? Hello?**

 **There's a picture of the WOMAN and two CHILDREN inside the house; the picture is covered in dust.**

 **TROY peers through the hole in the screen door. A bird flies at his face, scaring him into falling over. He yells, leaps to his feet, and runs back to the car. He gets in and drives off.**

 **EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY – NIGHT**

 **TROY looks behind him—no one's there—then in the rearview mirror. The WOMAN is in the back seat. TROY yells again and drives straight through a "Bridge Closed" sign, stopping about halfway across the bridge. He screams. Blood spatters the windows.**

"I still don't get why she killed him he was just giving her a lift home even if she is a ghost or spirit or whatever" David said, confused.

"It has to be with what type of spirit she is, sometimes a spirit will go after those who were responsible for their death other types the spirit is killing people for something that they have done" Sam explained.

David just nodded his head, not really understanding but guessing that it would be revealed soon.

 **GAS STATION**

 **EXT. GAS STATION – DAY**

 **It is 1 Nov 2005.**

 **The Impala is parked in front of a pump. "Ramblin' Man" by the Allman Brothers plays.**

 **MUSIC**

 **Lord, I was born a ramblin' man**

 **DEAN comes out of the convenience mart carrying junk food.**

 **MUSIC**

 **Tryin' to make a livin' and doin' the best I can**

 **SAM is sitting in the shotgun seat with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes.**

 **DEAN**

 **Hey!**

 **SAM leans out and looks at him.**

 **DEAN**

 **You want breakfast?**

 **SAM**

 **No, thanks.**

 **MUSIC**

 **And when it's time for leavin'**

 **SAM**

 **So how'd you pay for that stuff?**

 **MUSIC**

 **I hope you'll understand**

 **SAM**

 **You and Dad still running credit card scams?**

"You say that so casually, like your use to it" Lizzie said.

"As I said earlier, we moved around a lot when we were growing up and we never stayed anywhere long enough to get a job, I guess college wasn't even on the table for me until I got the offer of a full ride here at Stanford" Sam said back.

 **MUSIC**

 **That I was born a ramblin' man**

 **DEAN**

 **Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career.**

 **DEAN puts the nozzle back on the pump.**

 **DEAN**

 **Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards.**

 **SAM**

 **Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?**

 **SAM swings his legs back inside the car and closes the door.**

 **DEAN**

 **Uh, Burt Aframian.**

 **DEAN gets into the driver seat and puts his soda and chips down.**

 **DEAN**

 **And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal.**

 **DEAN closes the door.**

 **SAM**

 **That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection.**

"That's it you do known that you are a pre-law student and what Dean and your Dad are doing is illegal right?" Cassandra questioned.

"I know, but I guess I was so use to it that I guess I didn't have anything else to say about it" Sam answered.

Cassandra just nodded.

 **There are at least a dozen cassettes in the box on SAM's lap; some have album art, others are hand-labeled.**

 **DEAN**

 **Why?**

 **SAM**

 **Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two.**

 **SAM holds up a tape for every band he names.**

 **SAM**

 **Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?**

 **DEAN takes the box labeled Metallica from SAM.**

 **SAM**

 **It's the greatest hits of mullet rock.**

At this everyone started laughing at what Sam had said.

 **DEAN**

 **Well, house rules, Sammy.**

 **DEAN pops the tape in the player.**

 **DEAN**

 **Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.**

 **DEAN drops the Metallica box back in the box of tapes and starts the engine.**

 **SAM**

 **You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old.**

 **AC/DC's "Back in Black" begins to play.**

 **SAM**

 **It's Sam, okay?**

 **DEAN**

 **Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud.**

 **DEAN drives off.**

Again, everyone laughed at Sam's and Dean's brotherly relationship.

 **CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY**

 **EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY – DAY**

 **MUSIC**

 **Back in black**

 **I hit the sack**

 **I've been too long**

 **I'm glad to be back**

 **Yes I'm let loose**

 **They drive past a sign that says "JERICHO 7".**

 **MUSIC**

 **From the noose**

 **That's kept me hanging about**

 **Sam is talking on his cell phone.**

 **SAM**

 **Thank you.**

 **SAM closes his phone.**

 **MUSIC**

 **Lookin' at the sky**

 **'Cause it's gettin' me high**

 **SAM**

 **All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue.**

"That's a good thing then isn't it?" Jess asked, concerned for her boyfriend's father.

"Probably" Sam said.

 **MUSIC**

 **Forget the hearse 'cause I'll never die**

 **SAM**

 **So that's something, I guess.**

 **DEAN glances over at SAM, then back at the road. At a bridge ahead of them, there are two police cars and several officers.**

 **MUSIC**

 **I got nine lives**

 **Cat's eyes**

 **Abusin' every one of them and running wild**

 **DEAN**

 **Check it out.**

 **SAM leans forward for a closer look.**

 **MUSIC**

 **'Cause I'm back**

 **Yes I'm back**

 **DEAN pulls over. They take a long look before DEAN turns off the engine. Kid Gloves Music's "My Cheatin' Ways" begins to play. DEAN opens the glove compartment and pulls out a box full of ID cards with his and JOHN's faces: visible ones include FBI and DEA. He picks one out and grins at SAM, who stares.**

"What does he need those for" Cassandra asked, however Sam didn't answer her and nobody else in the room wanted to think about why he would need those or why he had them in the first place.

 **DEAN**

 **Let's go.**

 **DEAN gets out of the car.**

 **On the bridge, the lead DEPUTY, DEPUTY JAFFE, leans over the railing to yell down to two MEN in wetsuits who were poking around the river.**

 **JAFFE**

 **You guys find anything?**

 **MAN**

 **No! Nothing!**

 **JAFFE turns back to the car in the middle of the bridge. It's familiar: it's TROY's, the blood gone. Another DEPUTY, DEPUTY HEIN, is at the driver's side looking around inside the car.**

 **HEIN**

 **No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean.**

 **DEAN and SAM walk into the crime scene like they belong there.**

 **JAFFE**

 **So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?**

 **HEIN**

 **Yeah.**

 **JAFFE**

 **How's Amy doing?**

 **HEIN**

 **She's putting up missing posters downtown.**

 **DEAN**

 **You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?**

 **JAFFE looks up when DEAN starts talking and straightens up to talk to him.**

 **JAFFE**

 **And who are you?**

 **DEAN flashes his badge.**

 **DEAN**

 **Federal marshals.**

"Did he just impersonate a federal officer?" Lizzie asked.

Sam looked at her and just nodded not quite having the words to explain everything to them.

 **JAFFE**

 **You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?**

 **DEAN laughs.**

 **DEAN**

 **Thanks, that's awfully kind of you.**

 **DEAN goes over to the car.**

 **DEAN**

 **You did have another one just like this, correct?**

 **JAFFE**

 **Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that.**

 **SAM**

 **So, this victim, you knew him?**

 **JAFFE nods.**

 **JAFFE**

 **Town like this, everybody knows everybody.**

 **DEAN circles the car, looking around.**

 **DEAN**

 **Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?**

 **JAFFE**

 **No. Not so far as we can tell.**

 **SAM**

 **So what's the theory?**

 **SAM goes over to DEAN.**

 **JAFFE**

 **Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?**

 **DEAN**

 **Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys.**

"Is he trying to expose that you are not really federal marshals?" Grant asked, concerned about what was going to happen to one of his best friends.

"Dean has always speaks before he thinks things through" Sam replied.

 **SAM stomps on DEAN's foot.**

 **SAM**

 **Thank you for your time.**

 **SAM starts to walk away. DEAN follows.**

 **SAM**

 **Gentlemen.**

 **JAFFE watches them go. DEAN smacks SAM on the head.**

 **SAM**

 **Ow! What was that for?**

 **DEAN**

 **Why'd you have to step on my foot?**

 **SAM**

 **Why do you have to talk to the police like that?**

"Answering a question with a question, Sammy" David said teasing Sam, with the nickname that his brother calls him and that it sounds like he hates.

 **DEAN looks at SAM and moves in front of him, forcing SAM to stop walking.**

 **DEAN**

 **Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves.**

 **SAM clears his throat and looks over DEAN's shoulder. DEAN turns. It's SHERIFF PIERCE and two FBI AGENTS.**

 **SHERIFF**

 **Can I help you boys?**

 **DEAN**

 **No, sir, we were just leaving.**

 **As the FBI AGENTS walk past DEAN, he nods at each of them.**

 **DEAN**

 **Agent Mulder. Agent Scully.**

"Aren't those names from the x-files?" Lizzie asked, but nobody answered her.

 **DEAN and SAM head past the SHERIFF, who turns to watch them go.**

 **JERICHO**

 **EXT. STREET – DAY**

 **The marquee on the Highland Movie Theater reads:**

 **EMERGENCY TOWN HALL MEETING**

 **SUNDAY 8 PM**

 **BE SAFE OUT THERE**

 **A YOUNG WOMAN is tacking up posters with TROY's face and the caption "MISSING TROY SQUIRE". DEAN and SAM approach.**

 **DEAN**

 **I'll bet you that's her.**

 **SAM**

 **Yeah.**

 **DEAN and SAM walk up to the YOUNG WOMAN.**

 **DEAN**

 **You must be Amy.**

 **AMY**

 **Yeah.**

 **DEAN**

 **Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy.**

"She never going to go for that" Grant stated.

 **AMY**

 **He never mentioned you to me.**

 **AMY walks away. DEAN and SAM walk with her.**

 **DEAN**

 **Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto.**

 **SAM**

 **So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around.**

 **Another YOUNG WOMAN, RACHEL, comes up to AMY and puts a hand on her arm.**

 **RACHEL**

 **Hey, are you okay?**

 **AMY**

 **Yeah.**

 **SAM**

 **You mind if we ask you a couple questions?**

 **Another poster that says MISSING TROY SQUIRE flaps in the breeze.**

 **INT. DINER – DAY**

 **The four of them are sitting in a booth, DEAN and SAM opposite AMY and RACHEL.**

"I guess she did believe then after all" Grant said in regards to his earlier statement.

 **AMY**

 **I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and... he never did.**

 **SAM**

 **He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?**

 **AMY shakes her head.**

 **AMY**

 **No. Nothing, I can remember.**

 **SAM**

 **I like your necklace.**

 **AMY holds the pendant she's wearing, a pentagram in a circle, and looks down at it.**

 **AMY**

 **Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents—**

 **AMY laughs.**

 **AMY**

— **with all that devil stuff.**

 **SAM laughs a little and looks down, then up. DEAN looks over.**

 **SAM**

 **Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing.**

"You really know your stuff don't you Sam" David said.

"Like I said I studied to cope with what was going on around me" Sam said.

 **DEAN**

 **Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries.**

 **DEAN takes his arm off the back of SAM's seat and leans forward.**

 **DEAN**

 **Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything...**

 **AMY and RACHEL look at each other.**

 **DEAN**

 **What is it?**

 **RACHEL**

 **Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk.**

 **DEAN and SAM speak in chorus.**

 **DEAN and SAM**

 **What do they talk about?**

"That is just creepy" Cassandra said, causing everyone else in the room to start laughing.

 **RACHEL**

 **It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago.**

 **DEAN looks at SAM, who watches RACHEL attentively, nodding.**

 **RACHEL**

 **Well, supposedly she's still out there.**

 **SAM nods.**

 **RACHEL**

 **She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever.**

 **SAM and DEAN look at each other.**

"How does that help?" Lizzie asked, confused.

"It tells us where to search, and it gives us precise information to help with the search instead of just search for deaths in the county" Sam answered.

 **LIBRARY**

 **INT. LIBRARY – DAY**

 **A web browser is open to the archive search page for the Jericho Herald. The words "Female Murder Hitchhiking" are typed into the search box. DEAN clicks GO; the screen tells him there are "(0) Result". DEAN replaces "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the same response. SAM is sitting next to him, watching.**

 **SAM**

 **Let me try.**

 **DEAN smacks SAM's hand.**

 **DEAN**

 **I got it.**

 **SAM shoves DEAN's chair out of the way and takes over.**

"aww brotherly love right there, guys" Cassandra said, causing everyone in the room to start laughing.

 **DEAN**

 **Dude!**

 **DEAN hits SAM in the shoulder.**

 **DEAN**

 **You're such a control freak.**

 **SAM**

 **So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?**

 **DEAN**

 **Yeah.**

 **SAM**

 **Well, maybe it's not murder.**

 **SAM replaces "Murder" with "Suicide" and finds an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial". DEAN glances at SAM. SAM opens the article, dated April 25, 1981.**

 **A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night.**

 **Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex-[...]**

"That's so sad, having to find your children dead" Jess said.

Lizzie and Cassandra just nodded their heads agreeing with her.

 **What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."**

 **At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager.**

 **"Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children."**

 **SAM**

 **This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river.**

 **There's a picture of CONSTANCE; it's the WOMAN who killed TROY.**

"I still don't get why she is killing people to start with" Grant said.

 **DEAN**

 **Does it say why she did it?**

 **SAM**

 **Yeah.**

 **DEAN**

 **What?**

 **SAM**

 **An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die.**

 **DEAN raises his eyebrows.**

 **DEAN**

 **Hm.**

 **The article has a picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge; it's the place TROY died.**

 **SAM**

 **"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch."**

 **DEAN**

 **The bridge look familiar to you?**

"It's the bridge from where she killed Troy" David said.

 **SYLVANIA BRIDGE**

 **EXT. SYLVANIA BRIDGE – NIGHT**

 **DEAN and SAM walk along the bridge, then stop to lean on the railing and look down at the river.**

 **DEAN**

 **So this is where Constance took the swan dive.**

 **SAM**

 **So you think Dad would have been here?**

 **SAM looks over at DEAN.**

 **DEAN**

 **Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him.**

 **DEAN continues walking. SAM follows.**

 **SAM**

 **Okay, so now what?**

 **DEAN**

 **Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while.**

 **SAM stops.**

 **SAM**

 **Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—**

 **DEAN turns around.**

 **DEAN**

 **Monday. Right. The interview.**

Sam looked down before saying "he just wants his brother back."

 **SAM**

 **Yeah.**

 **DEAN**

 **Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?**

 **SAM**

 **Maybe. Why not?**

 **DEAN**

 **Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?**

 **SAM steps closer.**

 **SAM**

 **No, and she's not ever going to know.**

"Why wouldn't you have told me the truth, don't you trust me?" Jess asked, looking upset.

"I trust you Jess, it's just that I've left that part of my life behind and I just don't want to or like to talk about it. I just wanted a have a normal life after having a childhood like I did" Sam replied, before bring Jess into a hug.

 **DEAN**

 **Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are.**

 **DEAN turns around and keeps walking. SAM follows.**

 **SAM**

 **And who's that?**

 **DEAN**

 **You're one of us.**

 **SAM hurries to get in front of DEAN.**

 **SAM**

 **No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life.**

 **DEAN**

 **You have a responsibility to—**

 **SAM**

 **To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back.**

"I probably shouldn't be bringing Mom into this" Sam said.

Everyone else in the room just looked at Sam in concern.

 **DEAN grabs SAM by the collar and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. A long pause.**

 **DEAN**

 **Don't talk about her like that.**

 **DEAN releases SAM and walks away. He sees CONSTANCE standing at the edge of the bridge.**

 **DEAN**

 **Sam.**

 **SAM comes to stand next to DEAN. CONSTANCE looks over at them, then steps forward off the edge. SAM and DEAN run to the railing and look over.**

 **DEAN**

 **Where'd she go?**

 **SAM**

 **I don't know.**

 **Behind them, the Impala's engine starts and its headlights come on. DEAN and SAM turn to look.**

 **DEAN**

 **What the—**

 **SAM**

 **Who's driving your car?**

 **DEAN pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them. SAM glances at them. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for them. They turn and run.**

 **SAM**

 **Dean? Go! Go!**

 **The car is moving faster than they are; when it gets too close, SAM and DEAN dive over the**

 **railing. The car comes to a halt.**

"SAM" Jess, David, Cassandra, Grant and Lizzie yelled, as they watched Sam and Dean dive over the railing.

 **SYLVANIA BRIDGE**

 **EXT. SYLVANIA BRIDGE – NIGHT**

 **Establishing shot of the bridge.**

 **SAM has caught himself on the edge of the bridge and is hanging on. He pulls himself up onto the bridge and looks around.**

"Thank God that you are alright" Jess said, with a relieved expression on her face, secretly amazed at how strong Sam is.

 **SAM**

 **Dean? Dean!**

 **Below, a filthy and annoyed DEAN crawls out of the water and onto the mud, panting.**

 **DEAN**

 **What?**

 **SAM**

 **Hey! Are you all right?**

 **DEAN holds up one hand in an A-OK sign.**

 **DEAN**

 **I'm super.**

 **SAM laughs, relieved, and scoots away from the edge.**

"Thank God your both alright" David said.

 **EXT. SYLVANIA BRIDGE – NIGHT, LATER**

 **DEAN shuts the hood of his car and leans on it.**

 **SAM**

 **Your car all right?**

 **DEAN**

 **Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!**

 **SAM**

 **Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?**

 **SAM settles on the hood next to DEAN. DEAN throws up his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands. SAM sniffs, then looks at DEAN.**

 **SAM**

 **You smell like a toilet.**

Everyone in the room including Sam laughed at this.

 **DEAN looks down.**

 **MOTEL**

 **INT. MOTEL LOBBY – DAY**

 **It is 2 Nov 2005.**

 **A VersaBank MasterCard in the name of Hector Aframian lands on a handwritten guest ledger.**

 **DEAN**

 **One room, please.**

 **DEAN is standing at the motel check-in desk, still filthy, with SAM right behind him. The CLERK picks up the card and looks at it.**

 **CLERK**

 **You guys having a reunion or something?**

 **SAM**

 **What do you mean?**

 **CLERK**

 **I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month.**

 **DEAN looks back at SAM.**

"Your Dad was staying there" Grant said confused.

 **JOHN'S ROOM**

 **INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY**

 **The motel door swings open. SAM is on the other side, having just picked the lock. SAM hides the picks and stands up. DEAN is just outside, playing lookout, until SAM reaches out of the room to grab his shoulder and yank him inside. SAM closes the door behind them. They look around—every vertical surface has papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There are books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol.**

 **SAM**

 **Whoa.**

 **DEAN turns on a light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. SAM steps over a line of salt on the floor. DEAN sniffs the burger and recoils.**

 **DEAN**

 **I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least.**

 **SAM fingers the salt on the floor and looks up.**

 **SAM**

 **Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in.**

"Do those things really work?" David asked.

Sam just nodded, wondering what his dad was worried about.

 **DEAN looks at the papers covering one wall.**

 **SAM**

 **What have you got here?**

 **DEAN**

 **Centennial Highway victims.**

 **SAM nods. The victims seen on the wall include Mark somebody, William Durrell, Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell, and Nifong are all white males, judging by the photos.**

 **DEAN**

 **I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs—**

 **SAM crosses the room.**

 **DEAN**

— **ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?**

 **While DEAN talks, SAM looks at the papers taped to the other walls. There's something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note "MORTIS DANSE", a column about "Devils + Demons", another about "Sirens, Witches, the possessed", a wooden pentacle, and a note that says "Woman in White" above a printout of the Jericho Herald article on CONSTANCE's suicide.**

 **SAM turns on another lamp.**

 **SAM**

 **Dad figured it out.**

 **DEAN turns to look.**

 **DEAN**

 **What do you mean?**

 **SAM**

 **He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white.**

"What is a woman in white" Cassandra asked confused.

"A woman in white is a type of spirit" Sam replied, not actually saying why the type of spirit was different having guessed that it would be explained.

 **DEAN looks at the photos of CONSTANCE's victims.**

 **DEAN**

 **You sly dogs.**

 **DEAN turns back to SAM.**

 **DEAN**

 **All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.**

"What does that mean that your dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it?" Lizzie questioned.

"To get rid of a spirit you have to find the corpse in order to salt and burn the bones" Sam answered, having noticed the disturbed looks on the others faces, he continued, "hunting the supernatural isn't exactly a glamourous job."

 **SAM**

 **She might have another weakness.**

 **DEAN**

 **Well, Dad would want to make sure.**

 **DEAN crosses to SAM.**

 **DEAN**

 **He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?**

 **SAM**

 **No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband.**

 **SAM taps the picture of JOSEPH WELCH. The caption says he's thirty; the article dates to 1981, so he must be sixty-four.**

 **SAM**

 **If he's still alive.**

 **SAM goes to look at something else. DEAN looks at the picture below the Herald article, of a woman in a white dress.**

 **DEAN**

 **All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up.**

 **DEAN starts to walk away. SAM turns.**

 **SAM**

 **Hey, Dean?**

 **DEAN stops and turns back.**

 **SAM**

 **What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry.**

 **DEAN holds up a hand.**

 **DEAN**

 **No chick-flick moments.**

Everyone in the room including Sam started laughing as Dean said this.

 **SAM laughs and nods.**

 **SAM**

 **All right. Jerk.**

 **DEAN**

 **Bitch.**

 **SAM laughs again. DEAN disappears, presumably into the bathroom. SAM notices something, his smile disappearing, and crosses over for a closer look. A rosary hangs in front of a large mirror, and stuck into the mirror frame is a photo of JOHN sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to a BOY in a baseball cap who is presumably DEAN and with a YOUNGER BOY, presumably SAM, on JOHN's lap. SAM takes the photo off the mirror and holds it, smiling sadly.**

 **MOTEL**

 **INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY, LATER**

 **SAM paces, holding his phone, and sits down on the bed. A voicemail message is playing.**

 **JESS**

 **Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night—**

 **DEAN, clean again, comes out of the bathroom and grabs his jacket. He shrugs it on one shoulder as he crosses the room.**

 **DEAN**

 **Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?**

 **SAM**

 **No.**

"You should really have something to eat Sam" Jess said, concerned about her boyfriend.

"Jess, I was probably just not hungry" Sam said.

 **DEAN**

 **Aframian's buying.**

 **SAM shakes his head.**

 **SAM**

 **Mm-mm.**

 **EXT. PARKING LOT – DAY**

 **DEAN leaves the motel room. He gets the jacket the rest of the way on as he crosses the lot. He looks over and sees a police car, where the MOTEL CLERK is talking to DEPUTY JAFFE and DEPUTY HEIN. The CLERK points at DEAN, who turns away and pulls out his cell phone.**

 **INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY and EXT. PARKING LOT – DAY, alternating**

 **SAM is sitting on the bed, still listening to the message.**

 **JESS**

 **So come home soon, okay? I love you.**

 **The phone beeps. SAM looks at it and presses a button, then puts it back to his ear.**

 **SAM**

 **What?**

 **Outside, the DEPUTIES are approaching DEAN.**

 **DEAN**

 **Dude, five-oh, take off.**

 **SAM stands up.**

 **SAM**

 **What about you?**

 **DEAN**

 **Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad.**

"Does he really just want you to leave him to the police even though he has just been caught impersonating a federal marshal" Grant asked, confused about the relationship between the two brothers.

"I wouldn't just leave him there I would finish the job, hope it leads me to where dad is and then find a way to get Dean out of police custody" Sam replied.

 **DEAN hangs up the phone as the DEPUTIES approach. He turns and grins at them.**

 **DEAN**

 **Problem, officers?**

 **JAFFE**

 **Where's your partner?**

 **DEAN**

 **Partner? What, what partner?**

 **JAFFE glances over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. HEIN heads over there. DEAN fidgets.**

 **SAM sees HEIN approaching and darts away from the window.**

 **JAFFE**

 **So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?**

 **DEAN**

 **My boobs.**

As Dean said this it caused everyone in the room to start laughing.

 **DEAN grins.**

 **HEIN slams Dean over the hood of the cop car.**

 **JAFFE**

 **You have the right to remain silent—**

 **SHERIFF'S OFFICE**

 **INT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE – DAY**

 **SHERIFF PIERCE enters the room, carrying a box. He sets the box on the table at which DEAN sits and goes around the table to face DEAN across it.**

 **SHERIFF**

 **So you want to give us your real name?**

 **DEAN**

 **I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent.**

 **SHERIFF**

 **I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here.**

 **DEAN**

 **We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?**

 **SHERIFF**

 **You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall.**

 **DEAN looks away.**

 **SHERIFF**

 **Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect.**

 **DEAN**

 **That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three.**

"I guess I can see your brothers point from earlier, when it comes to the supernatural the police are idiots" David said.

Again, this caused everyone in the room to laugh.

 **SHERIFF**

 **I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean.**

 **The SHERIFF tosses a brown leather-covered journal on the table.**

 **SHERIFF**

 **This his?**

 **DEAN stares at it. The SHERIFF sits on the edge of the table. He flips through the journal: it's filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures, just like what's on the walls of JOHN's motel room.**

 **SHERIFF**

 **I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out—I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy.**

 **DEAN leans forward for a closer look.**

 **SHERIFF**

 **But I found this, too.**

 **He opens the journal to a page that reads "DEAN 35-111", circled, with nothing else on that page.**

"I'm just going to go out on a limb and say that that is your dad's journal that you were telling us about earlier?" Lizzie questioned.

Sam just nodded, wondering why his dad left the journal as he never went anywhere without it.

 **SHERIFF**

 **Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means.**

 **DEAN stares down at the page, then looks up.**

 **WELCH HOUSE**

 **INT. HOUSE – DAY**

 **SAM, seen through the chain-link covering a grimy glass window, knocks on the door the window is in. An OLD MAN opens it: it's recognizably JOSEPH WELCH.**

 **SAM**

 **Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?**

 **JOSEPH**

 **Yeah.**

 **EXT. DRIVEWAY – DAY**

 **SAM and JOSEPH are walking down the junk-filled driveway, JOSEPH holding the photo SAM found on JOHN's motel room mirror.**

 **JOSEPH**

 **Yeah, he was older, but that's him.**

 **JOSEPH hands the photo back to SAM.**

 **JOSEPH**

 **He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter.**

 **SAM**

 **That's right. We're working on a story together.**

"Wow you guys can really just change your story can't you when the situation calls for something different" Cassandra asked.

Sam nodded before saying "you just have to make the story that you are tell believable and sometimes you may need to have the proof to back your story up."

 **JOSEPH**

 **Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?**

 **SAM**

 **About your wife Constance?**

 **JOSEPH**

 **He asked me where she was buried.**

 **SAM**

 **And where is that again?**

 **JOSEPH**

 **What, I gotta go through this twice?**

 **SAM**

 **It's fact-checking. If you don't mind.**

 **JOSEPH**

 **In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge.**

 **SAM**

 **And why did you move?**

 **JOSEPH**

 **I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died.**

 **SAM stops walking. JOSEPH stops too.**

 **SAM**

 **Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?**

"Sam why are you asking these types of questions?" Jess asked confused about what her boyfriend was doing.

"It will probably be revealed in a minute if it is where I think this conversation is going to go" Sam replied.

 **JOSEPH**

 **No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known.**

 **SAM**

 **So you had a happy marriage?**

 **JOSEPH hesitates.**

At this everyone apart from Sam who already knew why he hesitated wondered what the man was hiding, however nobody said anything.

 **JOSEPH**

 **Definitely.**

 **SAM**

 **Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time.**

 **SAM turns toward the Impala. JOSEPH walks away. SAM waits a moment, then looks back up at JOSEPH.**

 **SAM**

 **Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?**

The others apart from Sam looked shocked at what he had just asked the man, but again nobody said anything.

 **JOSEPH turns around.**

 **JOSEPH**

 **A what?**

 **SAM**

 **A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?**

 **JOSEPH just looks.**

 **SAM**

 **It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really.**

 **SAM starts back toward JOSEPH.**

 **SAM**

 **Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women.**

 **SAM stops in front of JOSEPH.**

 **SAM**

 **You understand. But all share the same story.**

 **JOSEPH**

 **Boy, I don't care much for nonsense.**

 **JOSEPH walks away. SAM follows.**

 **SAM**

 **See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them.**

"I still don't get what make them different from other spirit even with their husbands cheating on them" Grant questioned confused.

 **JOSEPH stops.**

 **SAM**

 **And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children.**

 **JOSEPH turns around.**

 **SAM**

 **Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again.**

"So all those people that have gone missing on the bridge is because they were cheating on the people that they were with" David asked, wanting to make sure that he understood.

Sam nodded before saying "it's why there different to other spirits, spirits mainly go after people who wrong them while they were alive, or they kill people that move into the house that the spirit is tied to. A woman in white is unique because they will go after any unfaithful man the spirit doesn't care."

 **JOSEPH**

 **You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!**

 **SAM**

 **You tell me.**

 **JOSEPH**

 **I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!**

 **JOSEPH's face shakes, whether from anger or grief it's impossible to tell. After a long moment, he turns away. SAM sighs.**

 **SHERIFF'S OFFICE**

 **INT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE – NIGHT**

 **DEAN**

 **I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo.**

 **SHERIFF PIERCE is still interrogating DEAN over the "DEAN 35-111" page.**

 **SHERIFF**

 **We gonna do this all night long?**

 **A DEPUTY leans into the room.**

 **DEPUTY**

 **We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road.**

 **SHERIFF**

 **You have to go to the bathroom?**

 **DEAN**

 **No.**

 **SHERIFF**

 **Good.**

 **The SHERIFF handcuffs Dean to the table and leaves. DEAN sees a paper clip poking out of the journal, pulls it out, and looks at it. Moments later, as the SHERIFF and DEPUTY are gearing up to leave, he is out of the cuffs. DEAN watches through the window in the door, ducks out of sight as the DEPUTY approaches the door, and waits.**

 **EXT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE – NIGHT**

 **DEAN climbs down the fire escape, carrying JOHN's journal.**

 **HIGHWAY**

 **EXT. HIGHWAY – NIGHT and EXT. STREET – NIGHT, alternating**

 **SAM is driving the IMPALA when his phone rings. He pulls it out and answers it. DEAN is in a phone booth; apparently his phone was confiscated and he didn't take the time to steal it back.**

 **DEAN**

 **Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal.**

Everyone apart from Sam looked shocked that Sam a pre-law student would actually do something like make a fake 911 call, beyond what they had already heard.

 **SAM**

 **You're welcome.**

 **SAM grins.**

 **DEAN**

 **Listen, we gotta talk.**

 **SAM**

 **Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop.**

 **DEAN**

 **Sammy, would you shut up for a second?**

 **SAM**

 **I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet.**

 **DEAN**

 **Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho.**

"Why would your dad just leave in the middle of a hunt if more people are just going to die" Lizzie questioned, confused.

"I don't know, he has never done anything like that before" Sam replied, just as confused as everyone else.

 **SAM**

 **What? How do you know?**

 **DEAN**

 **I've got his journal.**

 **SAM**

 **He doesn't go anywhere without that thing.**

 **DEAN**

 **Yeah, well, he did this time.**

 **SAM**

 **What's it say?**

 **DEAN**

 **Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going.**

 **SAM**

 **Coordinates. Where to?**

 **DEAN**

 **I'm not sure yet.**

 **SAM**

 **I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?**

 **SAM looks up and slams the brake, dropping the phone: CONSTANCE appeared on the road in front of him. The car goes right through her as SAM brings it to a halt.**

The other people in the room looked concerned for Sam having seen what the spirit did to Troy.

 **DEAN**

 **Sam? Sam!**

 **Inside the car, SAM breathes hard. CONSTANCE is sitting in the back seat.**

 **CONSTANCE**

 **Take me home.**

 **HIGHWAY**

 **EXT. HIGHWAY – NIGHT**

 **CONSTANCE**

 **Take me home!**

 **SAM**

 **No.**

The others looked at Sam in with shocked expressions not knowing if they would have the courage to do what Sam just did.

 **CONSTANCE glares and the doors lock themselves. SAM struggles to reopen them. The gas pedal presses down and the car begins to drive itself. SAM tries to steer, but CONSTANCE is doing that too. SAM continues to try to get the door open. In the back seat, CONSTANCE flickers.**

 **BRECKENRIDGE ROAD**

 **EXT. ABANDONED HOUSE – NIGHT**

 **The car pulls up in front of CONSTANCE's house and stops. The engine shuts off and so do the lights.**

 **SAM**

 **Don't do this.**

 **CONSTANCE flickers. Her voice is sad.**

 **CONSTANCE**

 **I can never go home.**

 **SAM**

 **You're scared to go home.**

"I still don't get why she is scared to go home" Cassandra asked.

"It will be revealed in a minute I'm guessing" Sam answered, having worked out that the house was her weakness and only hoping that the Sam in the future had figured it out.

 **SAM looks back and CONSTANCE isn't there. He glances around and back and sees her in the shotgun seat. She climbs into his lap, shoving him back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat. SAM struggles.**

 **CONSTANCE**

 **Hold me. I'm so cold.**

 **SAM**

 **You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!**

As Sam said this, Jess looked at her boyfriend and smiled, Sam just smiled back at her.

 **CONSTANCE**

 **You will be. Just hold me.**

 **CONSTANCE kisses SAM as he continues to struggle, reaching for the keys. She pulls back and disappears, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanishes. SAM looks around for a moment, then yells in pain and yanks his hoodie open. There are five new holes burned through the fabric, matching to CONSTANCE's fingers: she flickers in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest. A gunshot goes off, shattering the window and startling CONSTANCE. DEAN approaches, still firing at her. She glares at him and vanishes, then reappears, and DEAN keeps firing until she disappears again. SAM manages to sit up and start the car.**

 **SAM**

 **I'm taking you home.**

 **SAM drives forward. DEAN stares after the car. SAM smashes through the side of the house. DEAN hurries through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car.**

Again the others looked at Sam with shocked expressed, again not knowing if they would have the courage to do what Sam just did.

 **DEAN**

 **Sam! Sam! You okay?**

 **SAM**

 **I think...**

 **DEAN**

 **Can you move?**

 **SAM**

 **Yeah. Help me?**

The others were still in shock from the courage that Sam showed in order to drive the car through the house, however were all the more, glad that he was ok.

 **DEAN leans through the window to give SAM a hand.**

 **CONSTANCE picks up a large framed photograph seen when she brought TROY here: the WOMAN is CONSTANCE and the children are presumably hers.**

 **DEAN helps SAM out of the car.**

 **DEAN**

 **There you go.**

 **DEAN closes the car door. They look around and see CONSTANCE; she looks up. She glares at them and throws the picture down. A bureau scoots towards SAM and DEAN, pinning them against the car. The lights flicker; CONSTANCE looks around, scared. Water begins to pour down the staircase. She goes over. At the top are the BOY and GIRL from the photograph. They hold hands and speak in chorus.**

 **CHILDREN**

 **You've come home to us, Mommy.**

"She was too scare to face her children that's why she couldn't go home" Sam revealed, having noticed the looks of confusion on his friends and girlfriends faces.

The others just nodded.

 **CONSTANCE looks at them, distraught. Suddenly they are behind her; they embrace her tightly and she screams, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, CONSTANCE and the two CHILDREN melt into a puddle in the floor. SAM and DEAN shove the bureau over and go look at the spot where CONSTANCE and her CHILDREN vanished.**

 **DEAN**

 **So this is where she drowned her kids.**

 **SAM nods.**

 **SAM**

 **That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them.**

 **DEAN**

 **You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy.**

 **He slaps SAM on the chest where he's been injured and walks away. SAM laughs through the pain.**

Jess, Lizzie, Cassandra, David and Grant just smiles at the relationship that Sam has with his brother, Sam looked at his hands wondering how long there was until all this happened.

 **SAM**

 **Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?**

 **DEAN**

 **Hey. Saved your ass.**

 **"Highway to Hell" by AC/DC begins to play.**

 **DEAN leans over to look at the car.**

 **DEAN**

 **I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?**

 **DEAN twists around to look at SAM.**

 **DEAN**

 **I'll kill you.**

Everyone in the room including Sam just started laughing.

 **SAM laughs.**

 **HIGHWAY**

 **EXT. HIGHWAY – NIGHT**

 **The Impala tears down the road; the right headlight is out.**

 **MUSIC**

 **Living easy, loving free**

 **Season ticket on a one-way ride**

 **SAM has the journal open to "DEAN 35-111" and a map open on his lap and is finding coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked between chin and shoulder.**

 **MUSIC**

 **Asking nothing**

 **SAM**

 **Okay, here's where Dad went.**

 **MUSIC**

 **Leave me be**

 **SAM**

 **It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.**

"I wonder if your dad's there" Cassandra said, looking at Sam.

Everyone else in the room just nodded in agreement.

 **MUSIC**

 **Taking everythin' in my stride**

 **DEAN nods.**

 **DEAN**

 **Sounds charming. How far?**

 **MUSIC**

 **Don't need reason**

 **SAM**

 **About six hundred miles.**

 **MUSIC**

 **Don't need rhyme**

 **DEAN**

 **Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning.**

 **MUSIC**

 **Ain't nothing I would rather do**

 **SAM looks at him, hesitating.**

 **SAM**

 **Dean, I, um...**

 **MUSIC**

 **Going down**

 **DEAN glances at the road and back.**

 **MUSIC**

 **Party time**

 **DEAN**

 **You're not going.**

 **MUSIC**

 **My friends are gonna be there too**

 **SAM**

 **The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there.**

 **Dean nods, disappointed, and returns his attention to the road.**

"He's just missing having me around, I guess" Sam said looking at his hands, wondering if Dean would answer the phone if he called.

The others just looked at Sam sadly.

 **DEAN**

 **Yeah. Yeah, whatever.**

 **DEAN glances at SAM.**

 **DEAN**

 **I'll take you home.**

 **SAM turns the flashlight off. They drive on.**

 **MUSIC**

 **Highway to hell**

 **APARTMENT**

 **EXT. SAM'S APARTMENT BUILDING – NIGHT**

 **MUSIC**

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

 **They pull up in front of the apartment, DEAN still frowning. SAM gets out and leans over to look through the window.**

 **SAM**

 **Call me if you find him?**

 **DEAN nods.**

 **SAM**

 **And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?**

The others just smiled at Sam at least giving his brother hope that they would stay in contact this time around.

 **DEAN**

 **Yeah, all right.**

 **SAM pats the car door twice and turns away. DEAN leans toward the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat.**

 **DEAN**

 **Sam?**

 **SAM turns back.**

 **DEAN**

 **You know, we made a hell of a team back there.**

 **SAM**

 **Yeah.**

"You guys really do make a great team" Grant said.

Sam just nodded not actually saying anything.

 **DEAN drives off. SAM watches him go and sighs.**

 **INT. SAM'S APARTMENT – NIGHT**

 **SAM lets himself in. Everything is dark and quiet.**

 **SAM**

 **Jess?**

 **SAM closes the door.**

 **SAM**

 **You home?**

 **SAM notices a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that reads "Missed you! Love you!", next to a National Geographic. SAM picks one up and eats it as he sneaks into the bedroom, smiling. The shower is audibly running. SAM sits on the bed, shuts his eyes, and flops onto his back.**

 **Blood drips onto SAM's forehead,**

"What's going on, why is there blood dripping on Sam's head" Lizzie asked, concerned for her friends, having noticed that Jess didn't answer Sam when he called for her.

Nobody answered Lizzie, but where all wondering the same thing.

 **one drop, then another; he flinches and opens his eyes. He gasps in horror: JESS is pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly.**

Everyone in the room gasped in shock, Sam looked at Jess wondering why the demon that killed his mother would go after his girlfriend. Although Sam didn't say anything he pulled Jess into a hug and didn't let go.

 **SAM**

 **No!**

 **JESS bursts into flame; the fire spreads across the ceiling.**

 **DEAN kicks the front door open.**

 **DEAN**

 **Sam!**

 **SAM raises one arm to shield his face.**

 **SAM**

 **Jess!**

 **DEAN comes running into the bedroom.**

 **DEAN**

 **Sam! Sam!**

 **DEAN looks up and sees JESS.**

 **SAM**

 **No! No!**

 **DEAN grabs SAM off the bed and bodily shoves him out the door, SAM struggling all the way.**

"There isn't anything you can do Sam" Jess said sadly to her boyfriend, hoping that he would be ok.

 **SAM**

 **Jess! Jess! No!**

 **Flames engulf the apartment.**

 **AFTER THE FIRE**

 **EXT. SAM'S APARTMENT – NIGHT**

 **In a scene much like the end of the flashback, a fire truck is parked outside the building, firemen and police keeping back gawkers. DEAN looks on, then turns and walks back to his car. SAM is standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. DEAN looks at the trunk, then at SAM, whose face is set in a mask of desperate anger. SAM looks up, then sighs, nods, and tosses the shotgun into the trunk.**

 **SAM**

 **We got work to do.**

 **SAM shuts the trunk.**

"I guess we found out why I go back to hunting" Sam said, having let go of Jess and now just looking at her.

"Sam was it the same thing that killed your mom" Jess questioned.

Sam nodded not knowing what to say.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading I am really sorry that it took me so long to update but I am going to aim to update at least once every two weeks as at the moment I am trying to catch up on college** **work that I have missed.**

 **I am think about having Dean join them in upcoming chapters, please leave a comment if you want to see anyone else join the group even if they are dead at this point in time, I can find away to write them into the story.**


	3. Chapter 3 Blackwater Ridge

Chapter Three

* * *

Before anyone else got a chance to comment on Sam going back to hunting because of Jess' death and the implication that he is hunting again in order to kill what kill her, the show started again. Everyone looked at the screen wondering what would happen next.

 **Blackwater Ridge**  
 **Lost Creek, Colorado**

"Isn't that where your dad left the co-ordinates to, do you think that your dad is going to be there?" Grant questioned.

"I don't know, dad is always clear with his instructions, it is most probably a job that he wants us to do" Sam answered.

 _ **EXT. FOREST – NIGHT**_

 **Two tents are set up near a fire ring. Crickets chirp. Inside one tent, two YOUNG MEN, BRAD and GARY, are playing head-to-head handheld video games.**

 **BRAD  
Dude, you're cheating.**

 **GARY  
No, you just suck.**

 **Something growls outside. In the other tent, a third YOUNG MAN, TOM COLLINS, records a video message on his cell phone.**

 **TOM  
Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge.**

 **Something dark flicks behind the tent wall behind TOM, too fast to be identifiable as more than 'something dark'; the screen on TOM's phone, displaying the video as TOM records it, caught it.**

 **TOM  
We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.**

 **TOM stops recording and sends the message.**

 **BRAD closes his game system and tosses it aside. GARY stares at his system for a moment, then turns to look at BRAD, who is getting up and unzipping the tent.**

 **GARY  
Hey, where ya goin'? My moment of victory.**

 **BRAD  
Nature calls.**

 **BRAD goes outside and zips up the tent behind him. He goes to stand against the tree to relieve himself. The fire crackles. Something snaps a stick. BRAD looks towards the sound and sees the trees rustling. BRAD shakes his head and returns his attention downward, then looks up sharply. Something growls.**

"What is that?" Lizzie asked, concerned for the boys that they were being shown.

"It could be anything a lot of supernatural creature growl" Sam said, silently hoping that the creature would be something that him and his brother would know how to kill.

 **Inside TOM's tent, TOM, who is reading Joseph Campbell's** _ **The Hero With A Thousand Faces**_ **, hears BRAD scream. Inside GARY's tent, GARY hears the same and rolls over.**

 **GARY  
Brad?**

 **TOM sits up.**

 **TOM  
Gary, what's goin' on?**

 **GARY opens the tent and sticks his head out to look around. He sees nothing. Growling. He looks up. Something pulls GARY out of the tent. He screams.**

 **TOM turns out the lantern he had on. Shadows move very quickly around the outside of TOM's tent. TOM looks around, his eyes following the shadows and growling. Silence falls. Something slashes open TOM's tent. TOM screams.**

"Sam do you have any idea what that thing is?" David asked, just like Lizzie concerned for the three boys that were just attacked.

"Like I said before it could be a number of thing, there is no way to tell without more information" Sam answered, also concerned for the boys but knowing from experience that it is a great possibility that the boys could very well be died. However, Sam didn't tell that to his friend not wanting to freak them out.

 **CEMETERY**

 **Palo Alto, California**

 _ **EXT. CEMETERY – DAY**_

 **Birds chirp. SAM, wearing a suit and tie and carrying a bouquet of various flowers excluding roses, walks through an otherwise deserted cemetery.**

 **SAM sighs and stops next to a gravestone. It reads "JESSICA LEE MOORE", "Beloved Daughter", "January 24th 1984 – November 2nd 2005". There is a small picture of a grinning JESS set into the stone above her name, a black-and-white picture of her leaning against the stone between a white teddy bear and a wooden box with a crucifix leaning on the picture, a small American flag next to the box, and three candles standing on the gravestone; one is of the Virgin de Guadalupe.**

 **SAM looks between the gravestone and the flowers.**

 **SAM  
I, uh...**

 **SAM laughs.**

 **SAM  
You always said roses were, were lame, so I brought you, uh...**

Everyone in the room looked at Sam and Jess sadly, all wondering what else would be revealed.

 **SAM looks at the picture set into the gravestone, then looks away, choking back tears. He steps closer to the gravestone.**

 **SAM  
Jess...oh God...**

 **SAM kneels to set down the flowers.**

 **SAM  
I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth.**

 **SAM leans the flowers in front of the crucifix. An arm covered in dirt shoots out of the ground and grabs SAM by the wrist.**

Everyone in the room jumped back in shock at what they had just witnessed, all of them hoping that it wasn't real.

 **IMPALA**

 _ **INT. IMPALA – DAY**_

 **SAM jerks awake. It is 10 Nov 2005, he is riding shotgun next to DEAN, Foreigner's "Hot-Blooded" is playing, and the cemetery visit is days behind them if it ever occurred.**

 **MUSIC  
I'm hot-blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on, baby, do you do more than dance?**

 **SAM blinks and rubs his eyes. DEAN looks over, concerned.**

 **DEAN  
You okay?**

 **MUSIC  
I'm hot-blooded**

 **SAM glances over and away.**

 **MUSIC  
I'm hot-blooded**

 **SAM  
Yeah, I'm fine.**

 **DEAN nods.**

 **DEAN  
Another nightmare?**

"That was just a dream" Lizzie said, slightly relieved that it wasn't really but also concerned for her friend who was like a brother to her.

 **SAM clears his throat.**

 **MUSIC  
You don't have to read my mind**

 **DEAN  
You wanna drive for a while?**

 **MUSIC  
To know what I have in mind**

 **SAM laughs.**

 **MUSIC  
Honey, you oughta know**

 **SAM  
Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that.**

 **DEAN  
Just thought you might want to. Never mind.**

 **MUSIC  
Now you move so fine**

 **SAM  
Look, man, you're worried about me.**

 **MUSIC  
Let me lay it on the line**

 **SAM  
I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay.**

The other people in the room wondered why Sam was lying to his brother because he clearly wasn't ok especially after the dream that he had just had. Without saying anything Jess reached over and grabbed Sam hand giving it a gentle squeeze, which Sam gladly returned with a smile in Jess direction, their friends just looked at them with a sad smile on their faces.

 **MUSIC  
I wanna know**

 **DEAN  
Mm-hm.**

 **MUSIC  
What you're doing after the show**

 **SAM grabs a map.**

 **SAM  
All right, where are we?**

 **MUSIC  
Now it's up to you**

 **DEAN  
We are just outside of Grand Junction.**

 **MUSIC  
We can make a secret rendezvous**

 **SAM folds down the map, which is of Colorado and has a large red X labeled 35-111.**

 **SAM  
You know what?**

 **MUSIC  
Just me and you**

 **SAM  
Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon.**

 **MUSIC  
I'll show you lovin' like you never knew**

 **DEAN  
Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica—**

 **SAM  
We gotta find Dad first.**

"Do you think that your dad will have the answers that you are looking for?" Jess asked, speaking for the first time since having asked Sam if the thing that killed his mom is the same thing was shown to kill her.

"I don't know, but I guess I have to hope that he will" Sam replied, looking at Jess giving her a sad smile.

 **MUSIC  
That's why I'm hot-blooded  
Check it and see**

 **DEAN  
Dad disappearing—**

 **MUSIC  
I got a fever of a hundred and three**

 **DEAN  
—and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence.**

 **MUSIC  
Come on, baby, do you do more than dance?**

 **DEAN  
Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do.**

 **SAM  
It's weird, man.**

 **MUSIC  
I'm hot-blooded**

 **SAM  
These coordinates he left us.**

"That is one way to change the subject I guess" Grant said, hoping his friend would let his brother in eventually in order to help him grieve for Jess.

 **MUSIC  
Hot-blooded**

 **SAM  
This Blackwater Ridge.**

 **DEAN  
What about it?**

 **SAM  
There's nothing there. It's just woods.**

 **SAM puts down the map.**

 **SAM  
Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?**

"Did your dad know what was happening there" Cassandra asked.

Sam nodded not needing to say anything.

"If that creature is still there does that mean that your dad never actually went there, and that he was just leaving you a job to do?" David questioned.

"I guess, if the thing that killed my mom killed Jess too there was probably some demonic signs in the area before it happened or something or dad found something else connect to the thing and went looking for answers. I just don't know" Sam replied.

 **They drive past the National Forest sign that says, "Welcome to LOST CREEK COLORADO National Forest".**

 **RANGER STATION**

 _ **EXT. RANGER STATION – DAY**_

 **The Impala is parked next to a sign that says "RANGER STATION Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest".**

 **SAM (voiceover)  
So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote.**

 _ **INT. RANGER STATION – DAY**_

 **SAM looks at a 3D map of the national forest, paying particular attention to the ridge labeled "BLACKWATER RIDGE". DEAN looks at the decorations.**

 **SAM  
It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place.**

 **DEAN  
Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear.**

Everyone including Sam laughed at Dean as he clearly wasn't listening to his brother as he was more interested in the bear in what Sam had been saying.

 **SAM looks over. DEAN is looking at a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear. SAM comes to stand next to DEAN.**

 **SAM  
And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure.**

 **A forest ranger, RANGER WILKINSON, walks up behind them; when he speaks, DEAN and SAM whip around, startled.**

 **RANGER  
You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?**

 **SAM  
Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper.**

"Let's just hope that he believes the story" Grant said, crossly his fingers for emphasis.

Instead of saying anything the others just laughed at Grant when he crossed his fingers.

 **SAM laughs a little. DEAN grins and raises a fist.**

 **DEAN  
Recycle, man.**

 **RANGER  
Bull.**

"Maybe not" Grant said sadly.

Again, causing the others to start laughing at him.

 **SAM's eyes flick to DEAN, who doesn't move.**

 **RANGER  
You're friends with that Haley girl, right?**

"That's the girl that one of those guys were talking to at the start was it" Lizzie inquired.

"I wonder how she knows him" Cassandra asked, silently wondering whether they were related or if they were in a relationship.

 **DEAN considers.**

 **DEAN  
Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger—**

 **DEAN checks the RANGER's nametag.**

 **DEAN  
Wilkinson.**

 **RANGER  
Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?**

"He's her brother, I really hope that he is going to be ok" Jess said, remember the scene from earlier and silently hoping for the sister that her brother was going to be ok.

 **DEAN shakes his head.**

 **RANGER  
You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine.**

 **DEAN  
We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?**

 **RANGER  
That is putting it mildly.**

 **DEAN  
Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date.**

 **The RANGER eyes DEAN. DEAN raises his eyebrows.**

 _ **EXT. RANGER STATION – DAY**_

 **DEAN and SAM leave the ranger station. DEAN is holding a piece of paper and laughing.**

 **SAM  
What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?**

 **DEAN  
What do you mean?**

 **SAM  
The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?**

 **DEAN and SAM stop on opposite sides of the Impala.**

 **DEAN  
I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?**

 **A pause.**

 **SAM  
What?**

 **DEAN  
Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?**

 **SAM  
Since now.**

"I get that you want to find what killed Jess, but I think that your brother is right man shouldn't you know what you are walking into before you go to Blackwater Ridge" David asked, concerned about his friends as this wasn't the Sam that he was use to and it scared him a bit that he was so focus on finding the thing that killed Jess that he wasn't worried about his own safety.

"I know that Dean's right, which is something that I never thought I would say. It was different before although I wanted to kill the thing that killed my mum, I never really knew her as I was so young, so I was filled with the same amount of desire to kill the thing as Dean and my dad were that I stopped actually living my life. However, with Jess I would be filled with the same desire as my dad and Dean because I actually have memories of her and that is all I will have of her" Sam replied, trying to explain the headset that the Sam in the future would have.

The other not knowing what to say to that just looked at Sam sadly.

 **SAM turns away; the sound of the car door opening is heard.**

 **DEAN  
Really?**

 **DEAN goes around the car.**

 **COLLINS HOUSE**

 _ **EXT. COLLINS HOUSE – DAY**_

 **DEAN and SAM are standing at the door to a house. The door opens to reveal HALEY COLLINS.**

 **DEAN  
You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy.**

 **HALEY hesitates.**

 **HALEY  
Lemme see some ID.**

 **DEAN pulls out a fake ID with the name 'Samuel Cole' and holds it up against the screen. HALEY looks at it, then at DEAN, who smiles. HALEY opens the door.**

 **HALEY  
Come on in.**

 **DEAN  
Thanks.**

 **The door swings open; HALEY catches sight of the Impala.**

 **HALEY  
That yours?**

 **DEAN  
Yeah.**

 **SAM is looking back at the Impala.**

 **HALEY  
Nice car.**

Sam smiled knowing his brother would like her all the more for saying that his 'baby' was nice.

 **HALEY turns to lead DEAN and SAM into the kitchen, where BEN COLLINS is sitting at the table on a laptop. DEAN turns his head to mouth something to SAM, who rolls his eyes.**

 _ **INT. KITCHEN – DAY**_

 **SAM  
So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?**

 **HALEY comes back into the room with a bowl she places on the table.**

 **HALEY  
He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now.**

 **SAM  
Well, maybe he can't get cell reception.**

 **HALEY  
He's got a satellite phone, too.**

"He was really prepared" Cassandra commented

The others just nodded their heads ultimately knowing that he wasn't prepared for the thing that attack him and his friends.

 **DEAN  
Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?**

 **BEN  
He wouldn't do that.**

 **DEAN eyes BEN. BEN looks away. HALEY puts more food on the table.**

 **HALEY  
Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other.**

"That you explain why he was prepared in terms of communication" Jess said, again feel sorry for this Haley girl, not knowing if her brother is alive or dead.

 **SAM  
Can I see the pictures he sent you?**

 **HALEY  
Yeah.**

 **On a laptop, HALEY pulls up pictures.**

 **HALEY  
That's Tommy.**

 **HALEY clicks twice and another picture comes up, then the still frame opening the latest video.**

 **TOM  
Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.**

 **SAM spots the shadow flicking past.**

 **DEAN  
Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing.**

 **HALEY  
Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself.**

 **DEAN  
I think I know how you feel.**

 **SAM  
Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?**

"I wonder what you saw Sam, that would mean that you would want a copy of that video" Lizzie asked.

"I probably just noticed something in the background that would help us identify the creature that we are dealing with" Sam answered.

 **HALEY  
Sure.**

 **BAR**

 _ **INT. BAR – NIGHT**_

 **Someone breaks a game of pool. A waitress goes past carrying beer. SAM and DEAN sit down at a table.**

 **SAM  
So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found.**

 **SAM opens John's journal.**

 **DEAN  
Any before that?**

 **SAM pulls out newspaper articles to show DEAN.**

 **SAM  
Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack.**

 **DEAN reads the headline in** _ **The Lost Creek Gazette**_ **.**

 **GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS!** **  
** _ **UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA**_ **  
** _ **HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES'**_ **  
** _ **Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing [...]**_

 **SAM pulls out his laptop.**

 **SAM  
And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936.**

"That is a lot of people to go missing, no wonder your dad wanted you to check it out" Grant said.

"What I'm wondering what the creature is, do you know what it is yet Sam" Cassandra asked.

"It still could be anything, the information so far hasn't been all that useful" Sam replied, hoping he would realize what it was before it revealed itself in the upcoming scene in hopes that he could warn his friends if needs be.

 **SAM opens the laptop, which already has a window open to TOM's video.**

 **SAM  
Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out.**

 **SAM pulls up the video and goes through three frames of the video one at a time. A shadow crosses the screen.**

 **DEAN  
Do it again.**

 **SAM repeats the frames.**

 **SAM  
That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move.**

The other agreed that the thing could move, and again hoping that the guys that it took earlier on were still alive.

 **DEAN hits SAM. SAM looks up.**

 **DEAN  
Told you something weird was going on.**

 **SAM  
Yeah.**

 **SAM closes the laptop.**

 **SAM  
I got one more thing.**

 **SAM hands over another newspaper article.**

 **SAM  
In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive.**

 **DEAN looks at** _ **The Lost Creek Gazette**_ **.**

 **DEAN  
Is there a name?**

 **SHAW HOUSE**

 _ **INT. HOUSE – NIGHT**_

 **An OLD MAN, MR. SHAW, talks to SAM and DEAN while leading them inside his house. SHAW has a cigarette in his mouth.**

 **SHAW  
Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a—**

 **SAM interrupts.**

 **SAM  
Grizzly? That's what attacked them?**

"Your hoping he saw something that will help you identify the creature aren't you" David asked.

"Yeah, although he might not believe what he saw was really, we can still use what he thinks he saw to identify the creature" Sam answered.

 **SHAW takes a puff of his cigarette, takes it out, and nods.**

 **DEAN  
The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?**

 **A pause.**

 **DEAN  
What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?**

 **A pause.**

 **DEAN  
We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it.**

 **SHAW  
I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make.**

 **SHAW sits down.**

 **SHAW  
You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did.**

 **SAM sits down across from SHAW.**

 **SAM  
Mr. Shaw, what did you see?**

"Sam you know nobody can say no to the puppy dog eyes" Lizzie stated.

The others just laughed.

 **SHAW pauses.**

 **SHAW  
Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard.**

 **SAM  
It came at night?**

 **SHAW nods.**

 **SAM  
Got inside your tent?**

 **SHAW  
It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming.**

 **SAM  
It killed them?**

 **SHAW  
Dragged them off into the night.**

 **SHAW shakes his head.**

 **SHAW  
Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since.**

 **A pause. SHAW's hands go to his collar.**

 **SHAW  
Did leave me this, though.**

 **SHAW opens his collar to reveal three long scars. Claw marks. SAM and DEAN look at them.**

"Sam what creature would leave marks like that?" Jess questioned

"If I had to guess I would say either a skin walker or a black dog but again it could be something else, I still need more information to give a definite answer" Sam replied.

"What are skin walkers and black dogs?" Lizzie asked, curious.

"A skin walker is a dog like creature and a black dog a spectral or demonic entity there found most in folklore of the British Isles, it is essentially a nocturnal apparition, some of them shapeshifters and often are said to be associated with the devil" Sam explained.

 **SHAW  
There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon.**

 **LATER**

 _ **INT. MOTEL? – NIGHT**_

 **DEAN and SAM walk the length of a corridor with rooms on either side.**

 **DEAN  
Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls.**

 **SAM  
So it's probably something else, something corporeal.**

 **DEAN  
Corporeal? Excuse me, professor.**

 **SAM  
Shut up. So what do you think?**

 **DEAN  
The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it.**

 _ **EXT. PARKING LOT – NIGHT**_

 **DEAN opens the trunk of the Impala, then the weapons box, and props it open with a shotgun. He puts some guns in a duffel bag. SAM leans in.**

 **SAM  
We cannot let that Haley girl go out there.**

 **DEAN  
Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?**

 **SAM  
Yeah.**

The others looked at Sam in shock, but realized that Dean would never tell someone unless they came face to face with it and it couldn't be explained away.

 **DEAN looks at SAM.**

 **DEAN  
Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend.**

 **DEAN picks up the duffel.**

 **SAM  
Finding Dad's not enough?**

 **SAM slams the weapons box shut, then the trunk.**

 **SAM  
Now we gotta babysit too?**

 **DEAN stares at SAM.**

 **SAM  
What?**

 **DEAN  
Nothing.**

 **He throws the duffel bag at SAM and walks off. SAM stares after him.**

"Your head isn't in it is it" David stated.

Sam just shook his head wondering what the future him is going do next.

 **FOREST**

 _ **EXT. FOREST – DAY**_

 **A MAN, ROY, talks to HALEY (who is wearing shorts) and BEN while checking a shotgun. They're all carrying full backpacks.**

 **ROY  
I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come.**

 **HALEY  
Roy—**

 **ROY  
Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home.**

 **The Impala pulls up. ROY, HALEY, and BEN stare. HALEY shakes her head. SAM and DEAN get out of the car. SAM opens the back door of the Impala and pulls out the duffel bag.**

 **DEAN  
You guys got room for two more?**

 **HALEY  
Wait, you want to come with us?**

 **ROY  
Who are these guys?**

 **HALEY  
Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue.**

 **SAM heads past everyone.**

 **ROY  
You're rangers?**

 **DEAN  
That's right.**

 **HALEY  
And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?**

 **DEAN looks down at himself.**

 **DEAN  
Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts.**

Everyone including Sam laughed as Dean said this, Sam knowing how true it and the other because he said it so seriously.

 **DEAN heads past HALEY.**

 **ROY  
What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt.**

 **SAM turns back.**

 **DEAN  
Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all.**

 **DEAN heads past SAM.**

 **MINE**

 _ **INT. MINE – DAY**_

 **A mine shaft lets in light. TOM and GARY are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. There are assorted corpses with them. Growling. GARY spots a tall skinny shape and starts yelling. TOMMY does his best to turn away and does close his eyes tightly as GARY yells.**

"Well at least their brother is alive, I just hope that they find him in time to save him" Cassandra said.

The others just nodded in agreement with her.

 **FOREST**

 _ **EXT. FOREST – DAY**_

 **The group hikes through the forest, ROY in the lead, then DEAN, HALEY, BEN, and SAM bringing up the rear.**

 **DEAN  
Roy, you said you did a little hunting.**

 **ROY  
Yeah, more than a little.**

 **DEAN  
Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?**

 **ROY  
Mostly buck, sometimes bear.**

 **DEAN passes ROY.**

 **DEAN  
Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?**

 **ROY grabs DEAN. SAM looks on.**

 **DEAN  
Whatcha doing, Roy?**

 **ROY grabs a stick and pokes the bear trap DEAN had almost stepped in. HALEY looks annoyed.**

 **ROY  
You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger.**

 **ROY drops the stick and retakes the lead.**

 **DEAN  
It's a bear trap.**

 **They hike on. HALEY catches up to DEAN.**

 **HALEY  
You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a **_**duffel**_ **bag. You're not rangers.**

"With the way you guys were acting it's no wonder that she saw through your story about you guys being rangers" Grant said.

 **HALEY grabs DEAN's arm.**

 **HALEY  
So who the hell are you?**

 **BEN goes past HALEY and DEAN. SAM looks at DEAN, who indicates with his expression that SAM's to go on by; SAM obeys. DEAN watches him go for a moment.**

 **DEAN  
Sam and I are brothers, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat.**

 **HALEY  
Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?**

 **DEAN  
I'm telling you now. 'sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. ...ever. So we okay?**

 **A pause.**

 **HALEY  
Yeah, okay.**

 **DEAN  
And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?**

 **DEAN pulls out a big bag of peanut M &Ms and sticks his hand in the bag as he hikes on. HALEY waits a moment, then follows.**

This caused everyone in the room to start laughing at Dean's idea of provisions.

 **LATER**

 _ **EXT. FOREST – DAY**_

 **ROY leads the way, followed by SAM, BEN, HALEY, and DEAN.**

 **ROY  
This is it. Blackwater Ridge.**

 **SAM heads past ROY.**

 **SAM  
What coordinates are we at?**

 **ROY pulls out a GPS, which reads N 35** **o** **45.383, W 111** **o** **00.55.**

 **ROY  
Thirty-five and minus one-eleven.**

 **DEAN comes up to SAM. They listen.**

 **DEAN  
You hear that?**

 **SAM  
Yeah. Not even crickets.**

 **ROY  
I'm gonna go take a look around.**

 **SAM  
You shouldn't go off by yourself.**

 **ROY  
That's sweet. Don't worry about me.**

 **ROY waves his gun and pushes between DEAN and SAM to retake the lead. DEAN turns back to the others as BEN and HALEY catch up.**

 **DEAN  
All right, everybody stays together. Let's go.**

 **CAMPSITE**

 _ **EXT. FOREST – DAY**_

 **SAM, DEAN, BEN, and HALEY are looking around near a large rock.**

 **ROY  
Haley! Over here!**

 **HALEY runs towards ROY's voice, followed closely by the others. They come to a halt.**

 **HALEY  
Oh my God.**

 **The tents are torn open and bloody and all the supplies are scattered.**

"Do you have any idea yet for definite if it is skin walker or a black dog yet" David asked, as they were show the mess that the creature had done.

Sam shook his head still not knowing for sure what the creature is from the information given.

 **ROY  
Looks like a grizzly.**

 **DEAN and HALEY look around.**

 **HALEY  
Tommy?**

 **HALEY takes off her backpack and goes through the campsite.**

 **HALEY  
Tommy!**

 **SAM moves to catch up with HALEY.**

 **SAM  
Shh.**

 **HALEY  
Tommy!**

 **SAM  
Shh-hh-hh!**

 **HALEY  
Why?**

 **SAM  
Something might still be out there.**

 **DEAN  
Sam!**

 **SAM goes over to DEAN, snapping a stick, and crouches next to him.**

 **DEAN  
The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird.**

 **DEAN and SAM stand up.**

 **DEAN  
I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog.**

"Wait, so if it's not either a skin walker or a black dog what is it?" Lizzie questioned.

"There are still one or two creature that it could be, but I am not sure which one it is yet, but as soon as I know I tell you" Sam replied.

 **DEAN goes back to the campsite and SAM follows. HALEY picks up TOM's cell phone; it's bloody. She cries. She turns the phone over and the back is open. DEAN crouches next to her.**

 **DEAN  
Hey, he could still be alive.**

 **HALEY gives DEAN a Look.**

 **SOMEONE  
Help! Help!**

 **ROY leads the way as everyone runs to the aid of the shouter.**

 **SOMEONE  
Help! Somebody!**

 **They find no one.**

 **HALEY  
It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?**

 **They listen.**

 **SAM  
Everybody back to camp.**

 **Back at the campsite, all the supplies are missing.**

 **HALEY  
Our packs!**

 **ROY  
So much for my GPS and my satellite phone.**

 **HALEY  
What the hell is going on?**

 **SAM  
It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help.**

 **ROY  
You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear.**

 **SAM goes to DEAN.**

 **SAM  
I need to speak with you. In private.**

"The creature that took the boys is a wendigo" Sam said, although knowing that it would be revealed in the next couple of minutes but wanting to warn his friends as to what they might see.

"What is a wendigo?" Cassandra asked.

"It will explain it in full detail soon, but a wendigo basically eats human flesh, the boys were still alive in that scene earlier because more than anything a wendigo knows how to survive harsh winters" Sam answered.

 **SAM and DEAN head a little ways away from the group.**

 **SAM  
Good. Let me see Dad's journal.**

 **DEAN hands it over. SAM opens it and flips through until he finds a particular page.**

 **SAM  
All right, check that out.**

 **SAM points to a First Nations–style drawing of a figure.**

 **DEAN  
Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west.**

 **SAM  
Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice.**

 **DEAN  
Great.**

 **DEAN takes out his pistol.**

 **DEAN  
Well then this is useless.**

"How do you kill a wendigo then is for can't use a gun?" Jess asked, concerned for her boyfriend and his brother.

"The only way to kill a wendigo is with fire" Sam answered, making eye connect with Jess.

"Doesn't that mean that you have to get ready close to it to be able to set it on fire" Lizzie questioned, also concerned for her friend and his brother.

"Not necessarily" Sam replied, but not knowing what was going to happen couldn't give his friends a definite answer.

 **SAM gives DEAN back John's journal and heads past DEAN, stopping for a moment.**

 **SAM  
We gotta get these people to safety.**

 **Back at the campsite, SAM addresses the group.**

 **SAM  
All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated.**

 **HALEY  
What?**

 **ROY  
Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it.**

 **SAM  
It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now.**

 **ROY  
One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders.**

 **DEAN  
Relax.**

 **SAM  
We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you.**

 **ROY steps right into SAM's space.**

 **ROY  
You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night.**

 **SAM  
Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here.**

"He's not going to listen to you is he" David said.

Sam just shook his head, having met men like this when he was younger.

 **ROY laughs.**

 **ROY  
You know you're crazy, right?**

 **SAM  
Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—**

The others looked at Sam with shocked expression at the fact that he nearly revealed the supernatural.

 **DEAN pushes SAM.**

 **HALEY  
Roy!**

 **DEAN**

 **DEAN  
Chill out.**

 **HALEY  
Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him.**

 **A long pause.**

 **DEAN  
It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves.**

 **HALEY  
How?**

 **CAMPSITE**

 _ **EXT. FOREST – NIGHT**_

 **The group has built a campfire, and DEAN draws something in the dirt around the campsite while HALEY pokes at the fire.**

 **HALEY  
One more time, that's—**

 **DEAN  
Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them.**

"Wait, so you guys ended up telling them in the first place, I thought Dean wouldn't agree to something like that?" Grant asked, wondering what his friend and his friends brother were thinking.

"Sometimes that only way to protect people who are in the middle of it like these people are is to tell them the truth and hope that they don't think that you are crazy before they see the proof that what you saying, is the truth" Sam replied.

 **ROY laughs, gun over his shoulder.**

 **DEAN  
Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy.**

 **DEAN heads over to sit next to SAM, who is at the edge of the campsite.**

 **DEAN  
You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?**

 **SAM  
Dean—**

 **DEAN  
No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?**

 **A pause.**

 **SAM  
Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?**

 **DEAN  
Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek.**

 **SAM  
Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?**

The others looked at Sam sadly knowing that all he wanted to do if find the thing that killed his girlfriends, his head isn't in the hunt. Jess looked at Sam hoping that her boyfriend was going to be alright, hoping that he would get his head in the hunt so that she didn't have to watch him die.

 **DEAN  
This is why.**

 **DEAN comes around to SAM's front and holds up John's journal.**

 **DEAN  
This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business.**

 **SAM shakes his head.**

 **SAM  
That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?**

 **DEAN  
I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it.**

 **SAM  
Dean...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about.**

Once again, the others just looked at Sam sadly, knowing he was struggling with his grieve for his girlfriend.

 **DEAN  
Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man.**

 **SAM looks down, then up.**

 **SAM  
How do you do it? How does Dad do it?**

 **DEAN looks over at HALEY and BEN.**

 **DEAN  
Well for one, them.**

 **SAM looks over at HALEY and BEN.**

 **DEAN  
I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable.**

 **A pause.**

 **DEAN  
I'll tell you what else helps.**

 **SAM looks back at DEAN.**

 **DEAN  
Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can.**

Although what was being discussed was sadly because it was about Jess' killer, everyone started to laugh as Dean said 'killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can' helps with his grieve.

 **SAM smiles. A twig snaps.**

 **SOMEONE, presumably the WENDIGO  
Help me! Please!**

 **DEAN stands and readies his gun.**

 **WENDIGO  
Help!**

 **SAM shines a flashlight about.**

 **DEAN  
He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put.**

 **ROY  
Inside the magic circle?**

 **WENDIGO  
Help! Help me!**

 **Growling.**

 **ROY points his gun at the sound.**

 **ROY  
Okay, that's no grizzly.**

 **HALEY talks to BEN.**

 **HALEY  
It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise.**

 **Something rushes past. HALEY shrieks.**

 **SAM  
It's here.**

 **ROY shoots at the rustling, then again.**

 **ROY  
I hit it!**

"He just made it mad didn't he" Grant guessed.

Sam nodded his head

 **ROY goes to see what he hit.**

 **DEAN  
Roy, no! Roy!**

 **DEAN turns to HALEY and BEN.**

 **DEAN  
Don't move.**

 **HALEY's holding a stick, burning at one end, as a weapon. DEAN and SAM run after ROY.**

 **ROY  
It's over here! It's in the tree!**

 **The WENDIGO reaches down from the tree and snaps ROY's neck.**

The other people excluding Sam looked shock that the creature now known as a wendigo killed Roy straight away when it left the boys alive when it attacked, all of them remembering the scene from earlier when they saw two of the boys alive. Sam looked at his friends and noticed the shock on their faces and said, "It killed Roy straight away because he made it mad when he shot at it, when Roy ran after it he was very much so running into a trap."

The others just nodded.

 **DEAN  
Roy!**

 **SAM shines the flashlight around, then directly into the camera.**

 **CAMPSITE**

 _ **EXT. FOREST – DAY**_

 **SAM is sitting against a hollow tree stump, holding John's journal and playing with a lanyard attached to same. DEAN and HALEY and BEN are among the tents.**

 **HALEY  
I don't...I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real.**

 **DEAN  
I wish I could tell you different.**

 **HALEY  
How do we know it's not out there watching us?**

 **DEAN  
We don't. But we're safe for now.**

 **HALEY  
How do you know about this stuff?**

 **A pause while DEAN considers.**

 **DEAN  
Kind of runs in the family.**

 **SAM comes over.**

 **SAM  
Hey.**

 **HALEY stands up.**

 **SAM  
So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch.**

The others smiled at the fact that Sam has finally got his head in the hunt that is going on.

 **DEAN  
Well, hell, you know I'm in.**

 **SAM shows the wendigo page of John's journal to HALEY and BEN.**

 **SAM  
'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'.**

 **DEAN  
They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter.**

 **HALEY  
How's a man turn into one of those things?**

 **DEAN picks a couple things up off the ground.**

 **DEAN  
Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp.**

 **BEN  
Like the Donner Party.**

The others looked at Sam who just nodded his head.

 **SAM  
Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality.**

 **DEAN  
If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry.**

 **HALEY  
So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?**

 **DEAN  
You're not gonna like it.**

 **DEAN glances at SAM, then back to HALEY.**

 **HALEY  
Tell me.**

 **DEAN  
More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there.**

 **HALEY  
And then how do we stop it?**

 **DEAN  
Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—**

 **DEAN holds up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth he'd picked up.**

 **DEAN  
We gotta torch the sucker.**

"So, you just have to light the cloth and then throw it at the wendigo" Lizzie said.

Sam just nodded.

 **FOREST**

 _ **EXT. FOREST – DAY**_

 **DEAN leads the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in hand. HALEY follows, then BEN, then SAM. They pass trees with claw marks and blood.**

 _ **EXT. FOREST – DAY, LATER**_

 **SAM is leading the group now.**

 **SAM  
Dean.**

 **DEAN catches up.**

 **DEAN  
What is it?**

 **SAM and DEAN look around at the trees. There are bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere.**

 **SAM  
You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow.**

 **Growling. SAM and DEAN whip around. Trees rustle.**

"It was a trap" Cassandra said, looking concerned for her friend.

 **HALEY is standing under a tree. Blood drips on her shirt. She notices and looks up, then leaps out of the way; ROY's corpse lands where she'd stood.**

 **DEAN examines ROY as SAM goes over to HALEY.**

 **SAM  
You okay? You got it?**

 **DEAN  
His neck's broke.**

 **SAM helps HALEY up. More growling.**

 **DEAN  
Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!**

 **Everybody takes off.**

 **BEN falls and SAM hurries back to help him up, dividing the group two and two.**

 **SAM  
Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha.**

 **DEAN and HALEY stop short: the wendigo is in front of them. HALEY screams.**

 **BEN  
Haley?**

 **SAM stops running and picks up Dean's Molotov cocktail, the bottle broken.**

 **SAM  
Dean!**

"How are you going to kill it now if the Molotov cocktail opinion is gone?" Grant asked.

"I don't know" Sam replied, truthfully.

The other just looked at Sam scared for him now, hoping that he would be ok.

 **FOREST**

 _ **EXT. FOREST – DAY**_

 **BEN  
If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?**

 **SAM  
Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off.**

 **BEN finds a trail of peanut M &Ms and picks one up.**

 **BEN  
They went this way.**

 **SAM catches up to BEN, who hands over the M &M. SAM laughs.**

 **SAM  
It's better than breadcrumbs.**

 **SAM tosses the M &M away.**

 **SAM and BEN follow the trail. They come to a mine entrance marked with a sign that says WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL. SAM looks at BEN, shrugs, and goes inside. BEN follows. Above the entrance is a larger sign that says KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE.**

 **MINE**

 _ **INT. MINE – DAY**_

 **SAM shines the flashlight ahead of them. Growling; SAM shuts off the light and pulls BEN against the wall.**

"I hope you make it out of this man" David said looking at his friend.

 **The WENDIGO comes towards them. SAM covers BEN's mouth before he can scream. The WENDIGO takes a different tunnel at the crossing. SAM and BEN keep going. The floorboards creak and BEN and SAM fall through the floor; they land in a pile of bones. There is another pile nearby of skulls. BEN spots them and leaps backward.**

 **SAM  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay.**

 **SAM and BEN look up; DEAN and HALEY are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. SAM runs to DEAN, BEN to HALEY.**

 **SAM  
Dean!**

 **BEN  
Haley, wake up!**

 **SAM grabs DEAN and shakes him.**

 **SAM  
Dean!**

 **DEAN opens his eyes.**

 **SAM  
Hey, you okay?**

 **DEAN winces.**

"At least he's alive, you found him before anything serious could happen to him" Jess said, having noticed Sam concern for his brother.

Sam just smiled at her.

 **DEAN  
Yeah.**

 **BEN  
Haley, Haley, wake up, wake up!**

 **SAM cuts DEAN down and BEN takes care of HALEY. They help them over to an empty patch of floor and get them sat down. DEAN makes pained noises.**

 **SAM  
You sure you're all right?**

 **DEAN grimaces.**

 **DEAN  
Yeah. Yep. Where is he?**

 **SAM  
He's gone for now.**

 **HALEY divests herself of rope. She stands up and spots TOM still hanging and starts crying.**

 **HALEY  
Tommy...**

 **HALEY touches TOM's cheek. TOM's head jerks up. HALEY jumps back and shrieks. She turns to SAM.**

"I'm glad that she found her brother and that he is still alive" Jess said, happy for this Haley girl.

 **HALEY  
Cut him down!**

 **SAM cuts TOM down.**

 **HALEY  
We're gonna get you home.**

 **The stolen supplies are piled in the corner. DEAN picks up flare guns.**

 **DEAN  
Check it out.**

 **SAM  
Flare guns. Those'll work.**

 **SAM grins. DEAN laughs and twirls the guns.**

"At least you have something that can actually kill the thing now right" David said looking at Sam for confirmation.

Sam just nodded his head, not need to say anything.

 **They head down a tunnel, DEAN and SAM in the lead with the flare guns and HALEY and BEN supporting TOM, who is limping.**

 **Growling.**

 **DEAN  
Looks like someone's home for supper.**

 **HALEY  
We'll never outrun it.**

 **DEAN looks back at the others.**

 **DEAN  
You thinking what I'm thinking?**

 **SAM  
Yeah, I think so.**

 **DEAN  
All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here.**

 **HALEY  
What are you gonna do?**

 **DEAN winks and starts walking and yelling.**

 **DEAN  
Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste **_**good**_ **.**

 **The rest of DEAN's words are indistinct.**

"What is your brother doing, is he trying to get himself killed" Lizzie inquired, concerned for her friends' brother.

"He is trying to buy me some time to get the others out of there, before the wendigo found us" Sam said.

 **SAM waits until DEAN is a safe distance away.**

 **SAM  
All right, come on! Hurry!**

 **The Collinses follow SAM down the tunnel.**

 _ **INT. MINE – DAY**_

 **DEAN  
Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!**

 _ **INT. MINE – DAY**_

 **SAM, HALEY, BEN, and TOM hurry down a tunnel.**

 **Growling. SAM points the gun at it, then lowers the gun and turns to the Collinses.**

 **SAM  
Get him outta here.**

 **HALEY  
Sam, no.**

 **SAM  
Go! **_**Go!**_ **Go!**

 **BEN  
Come on, Haley!**

 **HALEY and BEN help TOM along the mine tunnel.**

 **SAM holds the flare gun ready to shoot, looking down the tunnel.**

 **SAM  
Come on. Come on.**

 **Growling. SAM turns: the WENDIGO is right in his face. SAM shoots and misses, then runs after the Collinses.**

"Wait, you have nothing to defend yourself now" David said, looking at his best friend concerned that something terrible would happen to his friend.

 **HALEY  
Sam!**

 **SAM catches up.**

 **SAM  
Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry.**

 **They run to the end of the tunnel, the WENDIGO right behind.**

 **SAM  
Get behind me.**

 **SAM is large enough to hide all three Collinses.**

Again, his friends were all shocked at the level of courage that their friend was showing in putting himself in between something that would easily kill him and the Collinses.

 **The WENDIGO approaches, taking its time.**

 **DEAN comes up behind the WENDIGO.**

 **DEAN  
Hey!**

 **The WENDIGO turns. DEAN shoots it in the stomach. The flare goes off and the WENDIGO goes up in flames.**

 **DEAN  
Not bad, huh?**

"Now that is some shooting, Sam" Lizzie said, indicating that Sam's shooting hasn't been all that impressive so far.

Sam just laughed at her, knowing he was as good as Dean.

 **SAM grins.**

 _ **EXT. RANGER STATION – NIGHT**_

 **An ambulance loads up TOM. Two POLICE OFFICERS interview BEN; SAM stands behind BEN.**

 **OFFICER  
And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?**

 **BEN  
That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds.**

 **SAM nods.**

 **OFFICER  
All right, we'll go after it first thing.**

 **HALEY talks to DEAN; both have already been patched up.**

 **HALEY  
So I don't know how to thank you.**

 **DEAN smirks lasciviously. HALEY smiles despite herself.**

 **HALEY  
Must you cheapen the moment?**

 **DEAN  
Yeah.**

This cause everyone to start laughing as Dean said this, Sam was thinking that it is so like his brother to say something like that.

 **A PARAMEDIC comes up to HALEY.**

 **PARAMEDIC  
You riding with your brother?**

 **HALEY  
Yeah.**

 **The PARAMEDIC heads back to the ambulance. HALEY turns to BEN.**

 **HALEY  
Let's go.**

 **SAM and BEN nod at each other. HALEY kisses DEAN on the cheek.**

 **HALEY  
I hope you find your father.**

 **HALEY and BEN head for the ambulance.**

 **HALEY  
Thanks, Sam.**

 **HALEY and BEN climb in the ambulance with TOM, who is shirtless and bandaged.**

 **SAM sits on the Impala's hood with DEAN.**

 **PARAMEDIC 2  
Close her up.**

 **A third PARAMEDIC closes the ambulance doors.**

 **DEAN  
Man, I hate camping.**

 **SAM  
Me too.**

"I would hate camping to if something like that just happened to me" Jess said, trying to lighten the mood in the room.

 **Noises of the ambulance driving away, sirens on.**

 **DEAN  
Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?**

 **SAM  
Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving.**

 **DEAN tosses SAM the keys.**

"Wow, he his actually going to let you drive his car, I didn't think your brother ever let you drive isn't that what you said earlier" Grant said, looking at his friend.

"He's probably hoping that it will take my mind of things" Sam said, looking back at his friend.

The others just nodded, in understanding.

 **"Fly By Night" by Rush begins to play.**

 **SAM and DEAN get in the car, slamming the doors almost in sync.**

 **MUSIC  
Why try? I know why**

 **The car starts and drives off.**

 _ **EXT. ROAD – DAY**_

 **The Impala drives along.**

 **MUSIC  
My ship isn't coming and I just can't pretend  
My ship isn't coming and I just can't pretend**

"I wonder what is going to happen next" Lizzie said.

"I don't know I don't think that we are going to be finding my dad any time soon" Sam said, looking back Lizzie.

However, before one else could say anything the man from before walked into the room and said, "I think that it is time for a break before we continue as someone else will be joining you."

Everyone just nodded wondering who was going to be joining them to watch the next bit.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading I hope that you enjoy it**


	4. Chapter 4 Break

Chapter Four

* * *

While Sam and his friends were wondering who was going to be joining them in watching the next bit, the mysterious man just looked at Sam wondering what he would do when he finds out that his friend is being possessed by a demon and why it chose one of Sam's friends to possess, although the mysterious man knew he need to tell Sam before his friends joined them so that Sam would be able to help his friend. Before anyone could question who would be joining them, the mysterious man looking directly at Sam said, "the person who is going to be joining you to watch the next bit is your friend Brady, however there is a slight problem."

"What do you mean there is a slight problem? Why would there be a problem with Brady joining us?" Sam asked concerned for his friend.

"There is no easy way to say this so I am going to just come right out and say it" the mysterious man replied, looking at Sam before continuing, "your friend Brady is currently possessed by a demon, he has been for at least a month, that is why he has been so different. Sam he was possessed because he was ordered to possess someone close to you."

"Who order? Why?" Sam questioned, a look of shock past over his face.

"The orders can from the demon that killed your mom, the why will be revealed through watching the show, in the future you don't find out about Brady being possessed until much later but I though you should know, and Brady will need to understand why he was possessed" the mysterious man answered.

Although Sam wanting to ask more question he knew there was a big possibility that the man wouldn't answer the questions, so he turned his attention to helping Brady and asked the man "I know how to do the exorcism but how are we going to make sure that the demon doesn't try and possess someone else?"

"There is a devils trap that you can draw on the floor under the carpet, of where he will appear which means that he won't be about to possess anyone else… you can also pour holy water over him so that you can tied him to chair so that you can complete the exorcism without him trying to escape from the devils trap" the mysterious man replied.

Sam just nodded.

However, before anyone could say anything else the mysterious man left the room, but promptly returned with a can of spray paint in his head. He handed the spray paint to Sam along with a piece of paper which show the devils trap that Sam needed to draw.

It wasn't long before the devils trap was complete and while it dried Sam started making holy water; he took the rosary's that he carried in his pocket and the jug of water that the mysterious man had left in the room before they had started to watch Sam's future. A couple of minutes after this was complete Sam placed the jug back onto the table where it got it from and went back to the devils' trap, once he had checked that it was dry Sam placed the carpet back over the devils' trap. When this was done Sam turned to the mysterious man and said, "I'm ready you can summon Brady now."

The mysterious man nodded at Sam and then summon Brady.

As soon as Brady appeared Sam throw half the jug of half water on, dazed and in pain from the holy water Brady didn't notice the mysterious man grab him and tie him to the chair that was in the centre of the devils' trap. Sam looked at one of his best friends with a sad expression on his face knowing that as soon as he started the exorcism he was going to start scream and shouting, with on look to his other friends in the room he started the exorcism; "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

Although Brady screamed and shouted all sorts of things Sam just carried on with the exorcism trying not to think about his friend being in pain. Once the Exorcism had finish black smoke shot out of Brady's month and then it was go, Grant looked at Sam and then said, "It that it, just that mean that Brady is going to go back to how he was a month ago man."

Sam nodded his head.

A couple of seconds later Sam walked towards Brady, he pressed his finger to his neck checking his pulse and when he found that it was normal and not faint, he said "Brady, Brady come on wake up."

About two minutes Brady regain consciousness, confused as to what was going on he asked "Sam how did I get here? What happened?"

However, before Sam could answer the mysterious replied "I have brought you here so that you can learn more about Sam in-regards to his past and his future, I'm guessing, that the last thing you remember is black smoke coming towards you."

When Brady nodded the mysterious man continued, "you were possessed by a demon, now I know what you're going to say demon aren't real. However, all things supernatural are actually out there, you can ask Sam if you don't believe me he has lived in the world you were a part of for the last month since he was younger."

"Sam, is it true was I possessed by a demon" Brady asked, not trusting that the mysterious man was telling him the truth.

Sam nodded before saying, "I know that it sounds impossible when I found out that the supernatural were real I thought that my dad had lost the plot as I find out through reading his journal, it wasn't until I found out the page that mentioned my mother that I started to believe what it was saying. When I was six months old a demon killed my mother in my nursery, my dad become obsessed with finding the thing that killed her, my brother and I grow up always moving around never staying in one place long enough to have a normal childhood."

"Did your dad find the thing that killed your mom" Brady questioned.

"No, he could never find the thing so instead he killed all the things that he could find" Sam replied.

Brady just nodded.

"We've been watching Sam future, it's how we've been learning about Sam past and what is going to happen in the future… it also will help you understand the supernatural" Grant spoke for the first time since before Brady arrived.

"well then, I am going to leave you too it" The mysterious man said, before leaving the room.

As soon as the man had left the room the television came back on and the title "Dead in the water" appeared on the screen, Brady quickly sat down next to Grant and David not wanting to miss what was going to happened.

* * *

Translation:

"We exorcise you, every impure spirit, every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every legion, every congregation and diabolical sect. therefore, diabolical legions, we adjure you… Cease to deceive human creatures, and to give to them the poison of eternal damnation;… Be gone, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of man's salvation…Be humble under the mighty hand of God; tremble and flee when we invoke the Holy and Terrible Name at which those down below tremble… …from the snares of the devil, deliver us, O Lord. That Thy Church may serve Thee in peace and liberty to serve, we ask Thee, hear us."


	5. Chapter 5 Dead in the water

Chapter Five

* * *

When the words "Dead in the water" everyone wondering what was going to happen and how is involved the supernatural.

 **Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin**

 _ **EXT. CARLTON HOUSE – DAY**_

 _ **INT. CARLTON HOUSE – DAY**_

 **WILL CARLTON sits on the kitchen counter eating cereal, BILL CARLTON at the table reading the newspaper. SOPHIE CARLTON comes through the room.**

 **SOPHIE kisses her father on the cheek.**

 **SOPHIE  
Morning, Daddy.**

 **BILL  
Morning, sweetheart.**

 **SOPHIE goes to get something out of the refrigerator.**

 **WILL  
All these workouts, Soph, I don't know. Guys don't like buff girls.**

 **SOPHIE  
Yeah, well, girls don't like guys who still live at home.**

 **WILL drains the milk from his cereal bowl and slides off the counter.**

 **WILL  
Ha ha ha.**

 **SOPHIE  
Ha ha.**

Everyone smiled at the relationship between the brother and sister.

 **SOPHIE opens the door to leave.**

 **BILL  
Be careful.**

 **SOPHIE  
I will.**

 **SOPHIE closes the door.**

 _ **EXT. LAKE – DAY**_

 **SOPHIE stands on the dock, looking at the lake. WILL watches from a distance as she dives in. She swims and comes up for air, looking around; she sees no one. She keeps swimming. She comes up for air again and looks around some more; still no one. SOMEONE approaches her from underwater and pulls her under. Bubbles. Nothing.**

"What was that? What happened" Brady asked.

"I not sure, it could be anything, it is too soon to tell and there isn't enough information" Sam replied.

 **RESTAURANT**

 _ **EXT. MOTEL – DAY**_

 **A truck goes past a neon sign that says HOTEL, behind a building that says THE** _ **Lynnwood**_ **INN. The Impala is parked in front.**

 _ **INT. RESTAURANT – DAY**_

 **There is a mostly empty plate in front of DEAN, who is circling obituaries in a newspaper.**

 **Starring** **  
DEAN circles an obituary that reads:**

 **CARLTON, SOPHIE -The Carlton family is sad to announce the death of their beloved daughter in a tragic swimming accident. Sophie Carlton, 18, was having her [...] Lake Manitoc WI, an [...] suddenly [...]**

 **An attractive WAITRESS, whose nametag says WENDY, approaches.**

 **WENDY  
Can I get you anything else?**

 **DEAN looks up and grins around the pen he's chewing on.**

 **SAM comes over and sits down.**

 **SAM  
Just the check, please.**

Everyone including Sam laughed at the fact that he had just blocked his brother from a one-night stand.

"Sam, you're his brother you are supposed to help him get girls not prevent him from getting girls" David said.

 **WENDY  
Okay.**

 **WENDY walks away. DEAN drops his head, then looks at SAM.**

 **DEAN  
You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while.**

 **DEAN points to WENDY walking away; she's wearing short shorts.**

 **DEAN  
That's fun.**

 **SAM looks at him. DEAN hands SAM the newspaper.**

 **DEAN  
Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago.**

 **SAM  
A funeral?**

 **DEAN  
Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever.**

 **SAM  
Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them.**

 **DEAN  
Something you want to say to me?**

 **SAM  
The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day.**

"Why are you trying to find your dad" Brady asked, confused as he could tell he was missing something.

"Dean comes to get in the future because my dad goes missing on a job, we go to where we knew he was last and finish the job, but my dad isn't there. When Dean drops me off I got into the apartment to find that the demon that killed my mom comes back and kills Jess, we are looking for my dad because it isn't a coincidence that he disappears, and the demon comes back after 22 years" Sam answered.

"I'm so sorry Sam" Brady said, sadly looking at both Sam and Jess.

 **DEAN  
Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?**

 **SAM  
I don't know. Something. Anything.**

 **DEAN  
You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?**

 **SAM  
Yeah, I know you do, it's just—**

 **DEAN  
I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?**

 **SAM rolls his eyes. WENDY walks by, distracting DEAN.**

 **SAM  
All right, Lake Manitoc. Hey!**

"That's one way to change the subject" Brady whispered to David.

David just nodded.

 **DEAN returns his attention to SAM.**

 **DEAN  
Huh?**

 **SAM  
How far?**

 **LAKE MANITOC**

 **"Round and Round" by Ratt begins to play.**

 _ **EXT. ROAD – DAY**_

 **The Impala passes a clothesline with white sheets.**

 _ **EXT. BRIDGE – DAY**_

 **The Impala crosses a bridge and passes someone fishing off same.**

 _ **EXT. ROAD – DAY**_

 **MUSIC  
Round and round  
With love we'll find a way  
Just give it time**

 **The Impala drives past a sign that reads "Welcome to Lake Manitoc WI."**

 _ **EXT. CARLTON HOUSE – DAY**_

 **The Impala pulls up in front of the Carlton house.**

 **MUSIC  
Round and round**

 **The Impala's engine stops.**

 **DEAN knocks on the door. WILL CARLTON opens it.**

 **DEAN  
Will Carlton?**

 **WILL  
Yeah, that's right.**

 **DEAN  
I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill.**

 **DEAN  
We're with the US Wildlife Service.**

 **DEAN holds up an ID.**

"Do you guys actually get away with impersonating federal agents" Brady asked, shocked that a pre-law student would actually do something illegal.

This caused the others to laugh, once they had all calmed down it was Jess that answered his question "We all were shocked that Sam would do something illegal considering he is pre-law, but it is the only way for them to get the answers they need in order to help others."

Brady looked to Sam to see if what Jess said was true and Sam just nodded his head, not needing to say anything.

 _ **EXT. LAKE – DAY**_

 **BILL CARLTON is sitting on a bench on the dock. WILL brings SAM and DEAN around to see him.**

 **WILL  
She was about a hundred yards out.**

 **Written by** **  
WILL  
That's where she got dragged down.**

 **DEAN  
And you're sure she didn't just drown?**

 **WILL  
Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer.**

 **WILL  
She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub.**

 **SAM  
So no splashing? No signs of distress?**

 **WILL  
No, that's what I'm telling you.**

 **SAM  
Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?**

 **WILL  
No. Again, she was really far out there.**

 **DEAN  
You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?**

 **WILL  
No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?**

 **DEAN  
We'll let you know as soon as we do.**

"What do you think it could be, is it anything that you have ever heard of?" Cassandra asked.

"It could be a lake monster, but there hasn't been enough information revealed yet for me to give you a definite answer" Sam answered.

 **DEAN heads back to the car.**

 **SAM  
What about your father?**

 **DEAN stops and turns back.**

 **SAM  
Can we talk to him?**

 **WILL turns to look at BILL, then turns back.**

 **WILL  
Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot.**

 **SAM  
We understand.**

 **SAM and DEAN go to the car.**

"By the sounds of it, it seems like their hiding something" Brady said to Sam.

"Grieve is different for everyone, he probably isn't processing it very well and his son is trying to protect him from further upset" Sam said, silently agreeing that the man did sound suspicion but he wouldn't have anything to do with his daughter murder would he?

 **POLICE STATION**

 _ **INT. POLICE STATION – DAY**_

 **SHERIFF JAKE DEVINS talks to SAM and DEAN.**

 **JAKE  
Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?**

 **SAM  
You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister.**

 **JAKE  
Like what?**

 **They walk into JAKE's office. JAKE motions to chairs in front of his desk.**

 **JAKE  
Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake.**

 **SAM and DEAN sit.**

 **JAKE  
There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster.**

"Is the Loch Ness Monster actually real or is it just a story?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm not sure, there are hundreds of eye-witness accounts, but I don't know if it is actually real" Sam answered.

 **DEAN  
Yeah.**

 **He laughs.**

 **DEAN  
Right.**

 **SAM glances at DEAN.**

 **JAKE  
Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still—**

 **JAKE sits down.**

 **JAKE  
We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there.**

 **DEAN  
That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year.**

 **JAKE  
I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about.**

 **DEAN  
I know.**

 **JAKE  
Anyway...**

 **JAKE sighs.**

 **JAKE  
All this...it won't be a problem much longer.**

"Why would he say something like that for if he cares about the people in his town?" Lizzie asked, confused about the change in the sheriff.

"Many something is happening to the lake, they could be cordoning it off so that more people don't die" Jess replied, just as confused as Lizzie.

 **DEAN  
What do you mean?**

 **JAKE  
Well, the dam, of course.**

 **DEAN  
Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak.**

 **JAKE  
It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. **

"That would explain why he said that it won't be a problem much longer, there's not going to be a lake to course anymore trouble" David said.

The others just nodded.

 **There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that.**

"The sheriff will start questioning your story now won't he" Brady inquired.

Sam nodded and then said, "there is always a possibility that someone will see through the story that we tell and in this case it will be that two federal wildlife agents didn't know about the lake."

 **DEAN  
Exactly.**

 **A YOUNG WOMAN, ANDREA BARR, taps on the door.**

 **ANDREA  
Sorry, am I interrupting?**

 **SAM and DEAN stand up.**

 **ANDREA  
I can come back later.**

 **JAKE  
Gentlemen, this is my daughter.**

 **DEAN  
It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean.**

 **DEAN shakes ANDREA's hand.**

 **ANDREA  
Andrea Barr. Hi.**

 **DEAN  
Hi.**

 **JAKE  
They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake.**

 **ANDREA  
Oh.**

 **A BOY, LUCAS BARR, walks in around ANDREA.**

 **DEAN  
Oh, hey there. What's your name?**

 **LUCAS walks away without speaking. ANDREA follows.**

"I wonder wants wrong with him" Brady said.

"Maybe he just doesn't like strangers" Grant said.

 **JAKE  
His name is Lucas.**

 **LUCAS and ANDREA are in the main room. ANDREA gives him some crayons out of a box.**

 **SAM  
Is he okay?**

 **JAKE  
My grandson's been through a lot. We all have.**

"I wonder what that means that his grandson has been through a lot" Cassandra said looking at the other before continuing, "I hope it has nothing to do with the lake."

"It could be anything, but I hope it has nothing to do with the lake as well" Brady said.

 **JAKE stands and goes to the office door.**

 **JAKE  
Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know.**

 **DEAN, SAM, and JAKE leave the office.**

 **DEAN  
Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?**

 **ANDREA  
Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south.**

 **DEAN  
Two—would you mind showing us?**

Everyone including Sam laughed at Dean's attempt to flirt with the woman who was the sheriff's daughter.

 **ANDREA laughs.**

 **ANDREA  
You want me to walk you two blocks?**

 **DEAN  
Not if it's any trouble.**

 **ANDREA  
I'm headed that way anyway.**

 **ANDREA turns to JAKE.**

"That's even worse he flirted with her in front of her dad" Brady stated, causing everyone to start laughing again.

 **ANDREA  
I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three.**

 **ANDREA turns to LUCAS.**

 **ANDREA  
We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?**

 **ANDREA kisses LUCAS on the head.**

 **DEAN waves as they leave. JAKE nods.**

 **SAM  
Thanks again.**

 **STREET**

 _ **EXT. STREET – DAY**_

 **ANDREA leads DEAN and SAM along the street.**

 **DEAN  
So, cute kid.**

 **ANDREA  
Thanks.**

 **They cross a street.**

 **DEAN  
Kids are the best, huh?**

 **ANDREA glances at him and ignores him. They keep walking. They stop in front of a building that says LAKEFRONT MOTEL.**

 **ANDREA  
There it is. Like I said, two blocks.**

 **SAM  
Thanks.**

 **ANDREA addresses DEAN.**

 **ANDREA  
Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.**

Again, everyone including Sam started to laugh, once everyone had calmed down Brady turned to Sam and asked, "How does your brother actually get any girls with pick-up lines like that?"

"I don't know, it's the first time I've seen him not get a girl's number" Sam replied, trying not to laugh again at his brother.

 **ANDREA leaves, calling back over her shoulder.**

 **ANDREA  
Enjoy your stay!**

 **SAM  
'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids.**

 **DEAN  
I love kids.**

 **SAM  
Name three children that you even know.**

 **DEAN thinks and comes up empty. SAM waves a hand and walks into the motel.**

"That just makes it worse that he even said it in the first place" David said.

The other excluding Sam nodded.

 **DEAN scratches his head.**

 **DEAN  
I'm thinking!**

Again, everyone including Sam started laughing.

 **MOTEL**

 _ **INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY**_

 **SAM is working on his laptop. DEAN is going through his clothing.**

 **SAM  
So there's the three drowning victims this year.**

 **DEAN  
Any before that?**

 **SAM  
Uh, yeah.**

 **SAM has a browser window open to** _ **The Lake Manitoc Tribune**_ **.** **DROWNING TAINTS ICE FISHING FESTIVAL** **. He clicks, and another browser window comes up, again the** _ **Tribune**_ **:** **12-YEAR-OLD GIRL DROWNS IN LAKE** **,** **Second drowning in 6 months at Lake Manitoc**

 **SAM  
Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace.**

"Why would it be picking up its pace if they were spread out over 35 years" Cassandra asked, silently wondering if Sam had any idea what the, thing is that is coursing the drowning yet.

"It's probably because the lake is going to be gone in six months, so it is trying to course as much death as possible before the lake is gone" Sam answered.

 **DEAN tosses an item of clothing onto a bed.**

 **DEAN  
So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?**

 **SAM  
This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me.**

"That's what's bugging you, not the deaths of these people" Brady questioned, confused by his friend.

"The deaths obviously bug me but I'm guessing something about the lake monster theory is bugging me more" Sam replied, looking at Brady.

 **DEAN comes over to read over SAM's shoulder.**

 **DEAN  
Why?**

 **SAM  
Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing.**

 **SAM looks at the** _ **Tribune**_ **homepage.**

 **SAM  
Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it.**

 **SAM scrolls to the comments section of an article. DEAN points at it.**

 **DEAN  
Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?**

"What's that the last name of the sheriff's daughter?" Lizzie asked

The others just nodded, wondering if this is what traumatized the boy.

 **SAM reads from the page.**

 **SAM  
Christopher Barr, the victim in May.**

 **SAM clicks a link, opening a new page.** **LOCAL MAN IN TRAGIC ACCIDENT** **. The picture loads: it shows a police officer with LUCAS.**

"That would explain why he isn't talking he is too traumatized by what he saw" Jess said, wondering if her boyfriend and his brother would be able to help the little boy.

 **SAM  
Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued.**

 **SAM clicks the picture for a better look, then scratches his head.**

 **SAM  
Maybe we have an eyewitness after all.**

"How are you going to find anything out if he isn't talking to anyone?" Grant asked, confused.

Sam just shrugged not knowing how they were going to find the information they need from the boy known as Lucas.

 **DEAN  
No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over.**

This left Brady wondering what had happened as it sounded like Dean was talking from experience, while Lizzie, Grant, Jess, David and Cassandra sent a knowing looking in Sam's direction who was just looking at his hands not meeting his friend's eyes.

 **PARK**

 _ **EXT. PARK – DAY**_

 **Kids are laughing and playing. ANDREA sits on a bench and watches LUCAS, who is at another bench coloring and playing with toy soldiers.**

 **SAM (voiceover)  
Can we join you?**

 **ANDREA looks up. SAM and DEAN are there.**

 **ANDREA  
I'm here with my son.**

 **DEAN looks over at LUCAS.**

 **DEAN  
Oh. Mind if I say hi?**

 **DEAN goes over to LUCAS.**

 **ANDREA  
Tell your friend this whole **_**Jerry Maguire**_ **thing is not gonna work on me.**

 **SAM sits next to ANDREA.**

 **SAM  
I don't think that's what this is about.**

"He'll be able to connect with Lucas whereas you wouldn't be able to" Cassandra stated, having guessed why it was Dean talking to Lucas and not Sam.

Sam just nodded his head.

 **DEAN approaches LUCAS.**

 **DEAN  
How's it going?**

 **DEAN kneels down next to the bench where LUCAS is coloring; when LUCAS doesn't even look up, DEAN picks up one of the toy soldiers.**

 **DEAN  
Oh, I used to love these things.**

 **DEAN imitates guns and explosions, then tosses the toy soldier down.**

 **DEAN  
So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists.**

At the comment about 'chicks digging artists' the girls just shook their heads, while Brady, David and Grant tried not to laugh at their friends bother trying to talk to a child.

 **LUCAS has a pile of drawings on the bench. DEAN takes a look. The top one is of a big black swirl; the second one is of a red bicycle.**

 **DEAN  
Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?**

 **DEAN picks up a crayon.**

 **DEAN  
I'm not so bad myself.**

 **DEAN sits on the bench, picks up a pad of paper, and starts drawing.**

 **DEAN  
You know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something.**

As this was said Sam looked down at his hands again with a sad expression on his face, wondering what his mother would think of him.

 **A pause.**

 **DEAN  
Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you.**

 **DEAN holds out to LUCAS the picture he drew. It's stick figures.**

 **DEAN  
This is my family.**

 **DEAN points at each person in turn.**

 **DEAN  
That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother, and that's me.**

 **A pause.**

 **DEAN  
All right, so I'm a sucky artist. **

This caused everyone to start laughing.

 **I'll see you around, Lucas.**

 **DEAN heads back to SAM and ANDREA. LUCAS picks up the picture.**

 **DEAN approaches ANDREA and SAM.**

 **ANDREA  
Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident.**

 **DEAN  
Yeah, we heard. Sorry.**

 **ANDREA nods.**

 **SAM  
What are the doctors saying?**

 **ANDREA  
That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress.**

Everyone looked sad as this sorry for Lucas who seemed like a great child, thinking that he shouldn't have had to go through something like watching his dad die.

 **SAM  
That can't be easy. For either of you.**

 **ANDREA  
We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw...**

 **A pause.**

 **DEAN  
Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with.**

 **LUCAS leaves the bench, heading for the group.**

 **ANDREA  
You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—**

 **LUCAS walks up, carrying a picture.**

 **ANDREA  
Hey sweetie.**

 **LUCAS hands DEAN the picture.**

 **DEAN  
Thanks. Thanks, Lucas.**

 **It's a picture of the Carlton house.**

"I wonder why he draw the Carlton house" Brady said, looking at the others.

The others where all wondering the same thing.

 **LUCAS heads back to the bench.**

 **CARLTON HOUSE**

 _ **INT. CARLTON HOUSE – DAY**_

 **BILL is sitting in a chair, doing nothing. WILL approaches.**

 **WILL  
Hey, Dad? You, you should probably eat something. I'm gonna make some dinner, okay?**

 **BILL says nothing and turns his head away.**

 _ **INT. KITCHEN – DAY**_

 **WILL washes a fish at the sink. He does not turn the water off when he begins cutting up the fish. The water turns brown. WILL notices and shuts off the water. Black water comes up through the drain and fills the sink. WILL rolls up his sleeve to pull the plug out of the drain. He comes up with the plug, but the water doesn't drain. He sticks his arm back in the water, and something grabs it, pulling him into the sink. He drowns. The water drains.**

"Sam what could do something like that?" Grant asked, before continuing, "I get a lake monster killing someone in a lake but in a kitchen sink"

"I don't think it is a creature, they wouldn't be able to do something like drowning someone in a sink" Sam replied.

 **MOTEL**

 _ **INT. MOTEL – DAY**_

 **DEAN is inside the motel room sitting on a bed. SAM opens the door and comes in.**

 **SAM  
So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie.**

 **DEAN  
What do you mean?**

 **SAM sits next to DEAN.**

 **SAM  
I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead.**

"I don't get why it went after both the brother and sister within days of each other" David said looking at Sam.

"I don't know it could just be a coincidence, it could just be trying to up it's, body count before the lake is gone" Sam said.

 **DEAN  
He drowned?**

 **SAM  
Yep. In the sink.**

 **DEAN  
What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else.**

 **SAM  
Yeah, but what?**

 **DEAN  
I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...**

"Was is the possibility that Dean is right, and it is a water wraith, a kind of demon or something that controls water" Brady questioned.

"There is a good possibility that it is one of those things that's Dean named but I can't give you a definite answer as I don't have enough information yet" Sam said looking at Brady.

 **water that comes from the same source.**

 **SAM  
The lake.**

 **DEAN  
Yeah.**

 **SAM  
Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time.**

 **DEAN  
And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere.**

 **DEAN stands up.**

 **DEAN  
This is gonna happen again soon.**

 **DEAN sits down on a chair.**

 **SAM  
And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this **_**has**_ **got something to do with Bill Carlton.**

"So, it wasn't a coincidence that it went after his children then" Lizzie said.

Sam just shook his head, wondering what this Bill Carlton had done to piss off something that that could control the water from the lake.

 **DEAN  
Yeah, it took both his kids.**

 **SAM  
And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson.**

 **DEAN  
Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit.**

 **LAKE**

 _ **EXT. LAKE – DAY**_

 **BILL CARLTON is sitting on the bench on the dock.**

 **SAM (voiceover)  
Mr. Carlton?**

 **BILL looks up. SAM and DEAN approach.**

 **SAM  
We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind.**

 **DEAN  
We're from the, the Department—**

 **BILL  
I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today.**

Everyone apart from Sam looked shocked at the man who had lost both his children and he wasn't even willing to help when people were offering their help.

 **SAM  
Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family.**

 **BILL  
My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying. Go away. Please.**

"He definitely knows what is going on or he can guess what is happening" Brady said, wondering what this man did that was so bad that this thing went after both his children and his godson.

 **SAM and DEAN head back to the car.**

 **SAM  
What do you think?**

 **DEAN  
Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something.**

 **SAM leans on the Impala.**

 **SAM  
So now what?**

 **DEAN goes still.**

 **SAM  
What is it?**

 **DEAN  
Huh.**

 **DEAN is looking at the Carlton house.**

 **DEAN  
Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something.**

 **DEAN pulls out the picture LUCAS brought him, which is of the Carlton house. DEAN looks at SAM.**

"How did he know something was going to happen?" Jess questioned.

"I don't know, he could be tapping into whatever is doing this" Sam replied.

"How would he do something like that?" Brady asked.

"It could have formed a connection with Lucas after it killed his dad" Sam answered guessing but not really having the answer to give.

 **DEVINS/BARR HOUSE**

 **ANDREA (voiceover)  
I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea.**

 **DEAN (voiceover)  
I just need to talk to him.**

 _ **INT. HOUSE – DAY**_

 **SAM and DEAN are inside ANDREA's house, talking to her.**

 **DEAN  
Just for a few minutes.**

 **ANDREA  
He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?**

"I don't know it could stop people from being killed" Grant said, sarcastically looking at the others.

"She is just trying to protect her son" Jess said.

 **SAM  
Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there.**

 **ANDREA  
My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all.**

 **DEAN  
If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a **_**possibility**_ **that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son.**

 _ **INT. LUCAS'S BEDROOM – DAY**_

 **LUCAS is coloring, toy soldiers standing around him. DEAN, ANDREA, and SAM approach the doorway.**

"At least she kind of believes that something strange is going on if she is letting you guys to talk to her son even if she doesn't think it is a good idea" Lizzie said, looking at the others.

 **DEAN enters and crouches down by LUCAS.**

 **DEAN  
Hey, Lucas. You remember me?**

 **LUCAS has drawn two more pictures of a red bicycle.**

 **DEAN  
You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again.**

 **LUCAS is drawing a person in water. DEAN opens the house picture and puts it down in front of LUCAS.**

 **DEAN  
How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? **

"That's what we would all like to know" Cassandra said, looking at the others who all nodded in agreement.

 **Maybe you could nod yes or no for me.**

 **LUCAS keeps coloring.**

 **DEAN  
You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too.**

 **LUCAS drops his crayon and looks up at DEAN. He hands DEAN a picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence.**

"I wonder what the boy and the house have to do with the lake" Brady said.

"I don't know" Sam said.

 **DEAN  
Thanks, Lucas.**

 **Billy Squier's "Too Daze Gone" starts to play.**

 **MUSIC  
Walking through the streets just the other day**

 **CAR**

 _ **INT. IMPALA — DAY**_

 **DEAN and SAM are in the Impala, SAM holding the church picture.**

 **MUSIC  
Movin'**

 **DEAN  
Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died.**

"So, it definitely has something to do with the thing that is causing all the deaths" David said.

Everyone including Sam were wondering how it is possible for Lucas to be connecting to the thing that is causing the deaths of all those people.

 **SAM  
There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies.**

 **DEAN  
Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please.**

 **SAM  
All right, we got another house to find.**

 **DEAN  
The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone.**

 **SAM looks at the picture.**

 **SAM  
See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here.**

 **DEAN  
Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart.**

This caused everyone a-part from Sam to start laughing at the relationship between the two brothers. While the others were laughing Sam was thinking about his brother, wondering what he is doing at this moment, wondering whether he will eventually join them to watch the future.

 **MUSIC  
Too daze gone  
I'm broke down, insufferable  
My mind is on the blink**

 **SAM  
You know, um...**

 **MUSIC  
It's later than you think**

 **SAM  
What you said about Mom...**

 **MUSIC  
And I'm too daze gone**

 **SAM  
You never told me that before.**

 **DEAN  
It's no big deal.**

 **MUSIC  
Went to see a friend just the other day**

 **DEAN  
Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?**

"Is your brother always like this when it comes to feels?" Brady asked, wondering how Sam learned to express his feels if his brother didn't even do well with them.

"Sometimes, he does say what he is feeling sometimes he finds it better not to tell people what he is feeling including when it is me" Sam replied.

 **MUSIC  
Movin'**

 **SWEENEY HOUSE**

 _ **EXT. CHURCH – DAY**_

 **SAM and DEAN approach a white church shaped like the one in LUCAS's picture. DEAN holds up the picture and looks at it, comparing it to the scene in front of him; there's a yellow house next to the church and a wooden fence near the house. SAM looks at DEAN. They both look up at the church and cross the street to the house.**

"Lucas is really good, but I wish it wasn't because of the fact that he is connected to the thing that killed his dad and all those other people" Cassandra said.

The other nodded in agreement with her.

 **DEAN (voiceover)  
We're sorry to bother you, ma'am—**

 _ **INT. SWEENEY HOUSE – DAY**_

 **DEAN and SAM are inside the house, speaking to an OLD WOMAN, MRS. SWEENEY.**

 **DEAN  
—but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle.**

 **SWEENEY  
No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now.**

This concerned Sam, although he wasn't sure what the thing was yet, this piece of information didn't sit well with him.

 **There's a picture of PETER on the side table. SWEENEY sighs.**

 **SWEENEY  
The police never—** _ **I**_ **never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared.**

 **SAM points out to DEAN a number of toy soldiers on a table.**

 **SWEENEY  
Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying.**

At this everyone looked down feeling sad for the mother, not knowing if her son is alive or not.

 **DEAN glances at SAM.**

 **DEAN  
Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?**

 **SWEENEY  
He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up.**

 **DEAN picks a picture off the mirror. There are two boys in the picture, one PETER with a bicycle. DEAN reads from the back of the picture.**

 **DEAN  
Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy.**

"Well, I guess that we have found the connection to Bill Carlton" Brady said, remembering a bit of conversation from earlier.

 **LAKE**

 _ **EXT. LAKE – DAY**_

 **BILL is sitting on the bench on the dock, talking to himself, or to the lake.**

 **BILL  
You've taken everything, everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want.**

This confused everyone including Sam not knowing what Bill was going on about.

 **IMPALA**

 _ **INT. IMPALA – DAY**_

 **DEAN and SAM are driving.**

 **SAM  
Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow.**

 **DEAN  
Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?**

 **SAM  
And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished.**

 **DEAN  
So what if Bill did something to Peter?**

 **SAM  
What if Bill killed him?**

"So, the thing that is killing people is a ghost" Lizzie said to Sam.

Sam just nodded, not needing to actually say anything.

 **DEAN  
Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible.**

 _ **EXT. CARLTON HOUSE – DAY**_

 **The Impala pulls up in front of the Carlton house. SAM and DEAN approach the house.**

 **SAM  
Mr. Carlton?**

 **An engine roars.**

 _ **EXT. LAKE – DAY**_

 **SAM and DEAN go around the house to see BILL going out on the lake in his boat.**

"What the hell is he doing" Brady asked, confused why he would knowingly go into the lake that had killed his children and his godson.

"He is doing what he thinks will stop the deaths" Sam answered, looking at the others, who just nodded in understanding.

 **DEAN  
Hey, check it out.**

 **SAM and DEAN run to the end of the dock, yelling.**

 **DEAN  
Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!**

 **SAM  
Mr. Carlton!**

 **BILL ignores them and keeps going. The water rises up and flips BILL's boat over. It and he vanish.**

"Is that going to be the end of it?" Grant questioned.

"I don't know, it could be or there could be more to how Peter died and if there is then he won't rest until all those who were responsible have suffered" Sam replied, not having all of the information yet.

 **POLICE STATION**

 _ **INT. POLICE STATION – DAY**_

 **LUCAS is sitting in a chair, rocking back and forth. ANDREA is sitting next to him, holding a paper bag and a plastic container.**

 **ANDREA  
Baby, what's wrong?**

"He knows what happened to Bill doesn't he" David said, looking at Sam who just nodded.

 **SAM, DEAN, and JAKE DEVINS walk in the door. ANDREA looks over.**

 **ANDREA  
Sam, Dean.**

 **ANDREA stands up, putting the bag and container on her chair.**

 **ANDREA  
I didn't expect to see you here.**

 **JAKE  
So now you're on a first-name basis. **

"He doesn't look very happy at the fact the she is on a first name basis with the boys" Brady said.

The other just nodded in agreement with what he had said.

 **What are you doing here?**

 **ANDREA  
I brought you dinner.**

 **JAKE  
I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time.**

 **ANDREA  
I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?**

 **JAKE  
Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home.**

 **LUCAS looks up and whines, looking stricken; he jumps up and grabs DEAN's arm.**

"That poor boy, he must be so scared" Jess said, feeling sorry for the boy.

 **DEAN  
Lucas, hey, what is it?**

 **DEAN  
Lucas.**

 **ANDREA  
Lucas.**

 **DEAN  
Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay.**

 **ANDREA pulls LUCAS away from DEAN and leads him outside. LUCAS doesn't look away from DEAN.**

Everyone including Sam just smiled at the trust that the boy had placed in Dean.

 **JAKE throws down his jacket and goes into his office. SAM and DEAN follow.**

 **JAKE  
Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?**

 **DEAN glances at SAM.**

 **DEAN  
Yeah, that about sums it up.**

 **JAKE  
And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?**

"He definitely didn't believe their story then" Cassandra said, commenting on one of their earlier conversations.

The other excluding Sam were all wondering how their friend and his brother were going to get out of this one.

 **DEAN looks surprised.**

 **JAKE  
That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two.**

 **DEAN  
See, now, we can explain that.**

 **JAKE  
Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again.**

"I'd definitely go with option two" Brady said, not liking the thought that his friend and his friends brother would otherwise be arrest.

"Not that I am not glad that he is giving you guys an option but isn't he obligated to arrest you for breaking the law" Lizzie stated, looking at her friend with a concerned expression.

Sam just shrugged just as confused, silently wondering if it had something to do with the lake.

 **SAM  
Door number two sounds good.**

 **JAKE  
That's the one I'd pick.**

 **DEVINS/BARR HOUSE**

 _ **INT. LUCAS'S BEDROOM – NIGHT**_

 **LUCAS is in his room with the toy soldiers, drawing another black spiral. ANDREA walks by his door in a robe.**

 **ANDREA  
Baby, what are you doing up? Come on. Let's go to bed.**

 **ANDREA picks LUCAS up.**

 **IMPALA**

 _ **INT. IMPALA – NIGHT**_

 **DEAN and SAM are in the Impala, waiting at a traffic light. A sign says I-43 North to Milwaukee is to the left. The light turns green. The Impala doesn't move.**

"Way isn't he going anywhere?" Grant asked confused as to way Dean was driving.

"I don't know" Sam said, just as confused as Grant but he trusts his brother so he knows whatever he is going to do it will turn out ok.

 **SAM  
Green.**

 **DEAN  
What?**

 **SAM  
Light's green.**

 **DEAN turns right.**

 **SAM  
Uh, the interstate's the other way.**

 **DEAN  
I know.**

"He is going back" Brady said, shocked that he would risk his own freedom by going back.

 _ **INT. BATHROOM – NIGHT**_

 **ANDREA is in the bathroom. She plugs the drain of her tub and turns the water on.**

 _ **INT. IMPALA – NIGHT**_

 **SAM and DEAN are in the car.**

 **SAM  
But Dean, this job, I think it's over.**

 **DEAN  
I'm not so sure.**

 **SAM  
If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest.**

 **DEAN  
All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?**

 **SAM  
But why would you think that?**

 **DEAN  
Because Lucas was really scared.**

"He's going back because Lucas trusts him, and he doesn't want to let him down" Cassandra said, in awe of Sam brother.

 **SAM  
That's what this is about?**

 **DEAN  
I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay.**

 **SAM  
Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?**

 **DEAN glances at SAM.**

 **DEAN  
Shut up.**

This caused everyone including Sam to start laughing, the other loving the relationship between the brothers and Sam missing his brother.

 **DEVINS/BARR HOUSE**

 _ **INT. BATHROOM – NIGHT**_

 **The bathtub is mostly full and ANDREA tests the water with one hand. She takes off her robe and gets in the water. She leans back, grabs a washcloth, and closes her eyes. The water coming out of the faucet turns brown. ANDREA starts washing herself with the cloth, then opens her eyes. The water is entirely brown now. She screams and tries to get out of the tub, but something drags her down.**

"I don't get why it is going after her, she doesn't have a connect to Bill like his children and his godson" Brady said, wondering why the ghost was still going after people.

"I don't know" Sam said.

 _ **INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT**_

 **LUCAS pounds on the bathroom door.**

 _ **INT. BATHROOM – NIGHT**_

 **ANDREA's head is pulled under the water. She pulls it out. She is pulled under again; lather, rinse, repeat. LUCAS keeps pounding. ANDREA is invisible under the water.**

 _ **EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT**_

 **SAM and DEAN have arrived.**

 **SAM  
Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man.**

 **DEAN rings the doorbell. At that moment, LUCAS opens the door, desperately afraid.**

 **DEAN  
Lucas? Lucas!**

 **LUCAS takes off. DEAN and SAM follow him to:**

 _ **INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT**_

 **Water is pouring out from under the bathroom door and down the stairs. LUCAS starts pounding on the bathroom door again. DEAN pushes him over to SAM and kicks in the door. LUCAS grabs DEAN, so SAM runs into the bathroom and sticks his arms in the tub, trying to pull ANDREA out. She is pulled back under, but SAM keeps pulling until ANDREA is all the way out. She starts coughing up water.**

"Wow Sam you are stronger than a ghost" David said.

The others excluding Sam just smiled.

 **DEVINS/BARR HOUSE**

 _ **INT. LIVING ROOM – DAY**_

 **Dawn is breaking. SAM and ANDREA sit in the living room. ANDREA is dry and wearing comfortable clothing.**

 **SAM  
Can you tell me?**

 **ANDREA  
No.**

 **DEAN is looking through notebooks on bookshelves.**

 **ANDREA  
It doesn't make any sense.**

 **ANDREA starts crying.**

 **ANDREA  
I'm going crazy.**

 **She puts her face in her hands.**

 **SAM  
No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Everything.**

"Sam's giving someone the puppy dog eyes again" Jess said, looking at her boyfriend with loving eyes.

The others just smiled at her.

 **ANDREA  
I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice.**

 **SAM  
What did it say?**

 **ANDREA  
It said...it said 'come play with me'.**

 **ANDREA sobs.**

 **ANDREA  
What's happening?**

"She's scared and confused about what is happening" David said, looking at the others.

 **DEAN pulls out a scrapbook that says "Jake – 12 years old" and opens it, flipping pages. He closes it again and goes to SAM and ANDREA; he puts the book down in front of ANDREA, open to a picture of Explorer Troop 37.**

 **DEAN  
Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?**

 **ANDREA  
What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures.**

 **She moves her finger over to another picture of JAKE as a child; he is standing next to PETER. DEAN looks at SAM.**

"So, her father had something to do with the death of Peter along with Bill and that's why it went after Andrea" Brady said, looking at his friend.

 **DEAN  
Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff.**

 **SAM  
Bill **_**and**_ **the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter.**

 **ANDREA  
What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?**

Everyone felt sorry for Andrea, she had just found out that her father could have had something o do with her husband's death.

 **DEAN looks sideways.**

 **DEAN  
Lucas?**

 **LUCAS is staring out the window.**

 **DEAN  
Lucas, what is it?**

 **LUCAS opens the door and walks outside. Everyone follows.**

 **ANDREA  
Lucas, honey?**

 **LUCAS stops and looks at the ground, then at DEAN.**

 **DEAN  
You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?**

 **ANDREA pulls LUCAS back to the house. DEAN and SAM presumably fetch shovels from the Impala, before they start digging. SAM's shovel clanks against something. They dig with their hands and pull out a red bicycle.**

"That's the bike that Lucas was drawing earlier" Jess said, looking at the others.

"It's Peter's bike isn't it, it was in the picture that lead them to Peter's house" Lizzie said.

The others just nodded.

 **SAM  
Peter's bike.**

 **JAKE  
Who are you?**

 **SAM and DEAN turn around; JAKE is there, pointing a gun at them.**

As this was shown Jess, Grant, Lizzie, David, Cassandra and Brady were all scared for their friends and his brother, all wondering how they were going to get out of this.

 **SAM  
Put the gun down, Jake.**

 **SAM and DEAN drop the shovels.**

 **JAKE  
How did you know that was there?**

 **DEAN  
What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried.**

 **ANDREA sees JAKE with the gun aimed at SAM and DEAN. She talks to LUCAS.**

 **ANDREA  
Go to your room, sweetie. Now. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out.**

 **LUCAS runs off. ANDREA goes outside.**

 **JAKE  
I don't know what the hell you're talking about.**

 **DEAN  
You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about.**

 **ANDREA runs up.**

 **ANDREA  
Dad!**

 **DEAN  
And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit.**

"He's not going to take this very well is he" Brady said, looking at his best friend.

Sam just shook his head, not needing to say anything.

 **SAM  
It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does.**

 **JAKE  
Yeah, and how do you know that?**

 **SAM  
Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton.**

 **JAKE  
Listen to yourselves, both of you. You're insane.**

 **DEAN  
I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake.**

"What happened is they did just let the body go into the lake?" Grant asked.

"It will be harder to get rid of the ghost as there isn't a body" Sam replied.

 **LUCAS didn't go to his room; he's outside watching.**

 **PETER  
Come play with me.**

 **LUCAS follows the voice.**

 **ANDREA  
Dad, is any of this true?**

 **JAKE  
No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous.**

 **ANDREA  
Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me.**

 **JAKE does.**

 **ANDREA  
Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone.**

 **JAKE looks away.**

 **ANDREA  
Oh my God.**

"I guess she got her answer" Cassandra said, disgusted with the sheriff as his daughter's husband is dead because of his actions.

 **JAKE  
Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank.**

Sam just shook his head at this, knowing that the job of getting these people out of there safely just got a whole lot harder.

 **DEAN glances at SAM.**

 **JAKE  
Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational.**

 **DEAN  
All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now.**

 **ANDREA turns her head and spots LUCAS going down to the lake. She gasps.**

 **JAKE  
Lucas!**

 **They all run up to the dock. LUCAS is leaning over the side, reaching for a toy soldier in the water.**

 **PETER  
Come play with me.**

 **DEAN  
Lucas!**

 **ANDREA  
Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!**

 **A hand comes up and pulls LUCAS into the water. The adults have reached the edge of the lake. JAKE stops.**

"Why would he just stop, it is his fault that his grandson is in danger in the first place" Brady said, not quite believing that this man would just stop when his grandson is in danger.

The others were just as shocked but didn't say anything as they were all too worried about Lucas.

 **PETER's head is visible; JAKE recognizes him. DEAN and SAM keep running to the end of the dock and dive in.**

 **ANDREA  
Oh my God!**

 **She takes off her jacket to jump in.**

 **SAM  
Andrea, stay there!**

 **ANDREA  
No! Lucas!**

 **SAM  
We'll get him! Just stay on the dock!**

"If she goes after her son, she will be in danger to won't she" Lizzie asked.

Sam just nodded his head.

 **SAM dives under again. DEAN comes up. A minute later, so does SAM.**

 **DEAN  
Sam?**

 **SAM shakes his head.**

 **ANDREA  
Lucas, where are you?**

 **JAKE takes off his jacket as SAM and DEAN dive back down. JAKE wades in.**

"At least he is doing something now, even if it is going to get him killed" Brady said.

 **ANDREA looks over.**

 **JAKE  
Peter, if you can hear me...please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry.**

 **ANDREA  
Daddy, no!**

 **JAKE  
Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me.**

 **DEAN and SAM come up for air.**

 **DEAN  
Jake, no!**

 **PETER surfaces.**

 **JAKE  
Just let it be over!**

 **JAKE is dragged down.**

Even though it is his fault that this is even happening in the first place, the others excluding Sam were shocked by his courage to do this even though he knew that Peter was going to come after him.

 **ANDREA  
Daddy! Daddy! No!**

 **DEAN and SAM dive down again.**

 **ANDREA  
No!**

 **SAM comes up, shaking his head. ANDREA mouths 'no!'**

 **DEAN comes up, holding LUCAS, who isn't moving.**

As Dean was shown holding Lucas everyone including Sam released a breathe that they didn't even realize they were holding in.

 _ **EXT. STREET – DAY**_

 **DEAN and SAM walk out of the motel. DEAN opens the car door and SAM tosses a duffel in.**

 **SAM  
Look, we're not gonna save everybody.**

 **DEAN  
I know.**

 **ANDREA  
Sam, Dean.**

 **ANDREA walks up with LUCAS.**

 **DEAN  
Hey.**

 **ANDREA  
We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road.**

"That is sweet of them" Jess said.

The others just nodded in agreement.

 **LUCAS is carrying a tray of sandwiches.**

 **ANDREA  
Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself.**

 **LUCAS  
Can I give it to them now?**

"He's talking" Brady said, shocked that the boy has finally started to talk.

 **ANDREA  
Of course.**

 **ANDREA smiles and kisses LUCAS's head.**

 **DEAN  
Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car.**

 **SAM  
How you holding up?**

 **ANDREA  
It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?**

 **SAM sighs.**

 **SAM  
Andrea, I'm sorry.**

 **ANDREA shakes her head.**

 **ANDREA  
You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that.**

 **DEAN puts the sandwiches in the car.**

 **DEAN  
All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time.**

 **LUCAS  
Zeppelin rules!**

This caused everyone including Sam to start laughing.

 **DEAN  
That's right. Up high.**

 **DEAN holds his hand up for a high-five. LUCAS obliges, grinning.**

 **DEAN  
You take care of your mom, okay?**

 **LUCAS  
All right.**

 **ANDREA comes up and kisses DEAN.**

 **ANDREA  
Thank you.**

 **DEAN thinks a minute, then scratches his head and goes around the car.**

 **DEAN  
Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road.**

 **DEAN gets in the car, then SAM. Bad Company's "Movin' On" starts to play when DEAN starts the engine.**

 **MUSIC  
I got to move on and I never seem to slow down**

 **SAM and DEAN smile at ANDREA and LUCAS waving goodbye.**

 **MUSIC  
Yeah yeah yeah, I'm moving on, moving on from town to town**

 **SAM and DEAN drive away.**

 _ **EXT. ROAD – DAY**_

 **MUSIC  
Yeah yeah yeah, I never seem to slow down**

 **The Impala drives on.**

"Well that was certainty interesting, have all the ones you've watched so far been this intense?" Brady asked.

The others just nodded, and then David said "I wonder what is going to happen next."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it**

 **Please leave a comment and let me know what you guys think**


	6. Chapter 6 Phantom Traveller

Chapter Six

* * *

They didn't have to wait long to find out what was going to happen next as the answer would quickly be revealed to them. There was no time for anyone to say anything else before the next episode started to play.

 **A still frame of a tropical beach scene. Hawaiian-style music plays.**

 _ **INT. AIRPORT – DAY**_

 **A plane taking off is heard.**

 **A very NERVOUS MAN in a suit, GEORGE PHELPS, sits up. PHELPS checks his ticket and enters the bathroom.**

 **INTERCOM: Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines.**

 _ **INT. AIRPORT BATHROOM – DAY**_

 **PHELPS is leaning over the sink, splashing water on his face. A SECOND MAN comes out of the stall area and dries his hands.**

 **SECOND MAN: Nervous flyer?**

 **PHELPS: It's that obvious, huh?**

 **SECOND MAN: You know, what are the odds of dying in a plane crash? I mean, what? Twenty thousand to one?**

 **PHELPS watches him go.**

 **PHELPS: Wow. That's, uh, really reassuring. Thank you.**

 **Above his head, a cloud of black particles exits a vent, swirls around his head, and enters his eyes.**

"What the hell is that?" Cassandra asked, concerned.

"That is what a demon really looks like it's just smoke until it possesses someone" Sam replied.

"That's what was inside me" Brady stated.

Sam just nodded.

 _ **INT. PLANE – DAY**_

 **PILOT: Thanks.**

 **The PILOT, CHUCK, turns and addresses a FLIGHT ATTENDANT, AMANDA.**

 **CHUCK: Amanda, how are you today?**

 **AMANDA: I'm doing just fine, Chuck.**

 **AMANDA addresses a PASSENGER.**

 **AMANDA: Welcome aboard. 15C towards the back of the plane, on the right.**

 **PASSENGER: Thank you.**

 **AMANDA addresses PHELPS.**

 **AMANDA: Have a nice flight, sir.**

 **PHELPS turns, and we and AMANDA see that his eyes are completely black, even the whites.**

 **PHELPS: Oh, I'm counting on it.**

"what does that mean?" Jess questioned, concerned for the people on the plane.

"He is probably going to cause chaos" Sam answered, also concerned for passengers on the plane.

 **AMANDA blinks several times, watching PHELPS, and shakes her head.**

 **AMANDA: Um...uh, 11F, that's the middle of the plane, on...**

 **PASSENGER 2: Thank you.**

 **AMANDA: ...the left.**

 _ **INT. PLANE – DAY**_

 **COPILOT: In just a few minutes our flight crew will begin room service in the cabin...**

 **PHELPS turns to his seatmate.**

 **PHELPS: Excuse me. Do you know how long we've been up?**

"Why would he want to know that for?" Brady inquired, confused.

"I don't know but it's probably significant to the type of chaos the demon is going to cause" Sam explained.

 **WOMAN: Oh, uh...**

 **The WOMAN checks her watch.**

 **WOMAN: About forty minutes.**

 **PHELPS: Wow. Time really does fly, huh? Excuse me. I've got to stretch my legs.**

 **PHELPS gets up, squeezes past the WOMAN, and heads to the back of the plane. When he reaches the rear exit, he grasps the release handle. A YOUNG MAN in an aisle seat, MAX JAFFEY, notices him.**

 **MAX: Hey, what the hell are you doing?!**

 **PHELPS turns to look at MAX, eyes black again, then rips the door open.**

"He's causing the plane to crash" Lizzie stated, truly scared.

 **He goes flying out the window, the door flies off tearing half a wing off the plane, and the plane goes down. AMANDA struggles to get to a seat and, after the oxygen masks deploy, to get one over her face. MAX, CHUCK, and the COPILOT already have them on.**

 _ **INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY**_

 **DEAN is asleep on his stomach.**

 **As the door opens, DEAN awakens and slips a hand under his pillow for a weapon.**

 **As he turns to look, he sees SAM entering, carrying coffee and pastries.**

 **SAM: Morning, sunshine.**

Everyone including Sam laughed at this.

 **DEAN: What time is it?**

 **SAM: Uh, it's about five forty-five.**

"Why are you up that early?" Grant asked.

"Probably couldn't sleep" Sam replied.

 **DEAN: In the morning?**

 **SAM: Yep.**

 **DEAN: Where does the day go?**

 **DEAN sits up.**

 **DEAN: Did you get any sleep last night?**

 **SAM: Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours.**

 **DEAN: Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial.**

Again everyone apart from Sam laughed at this.

 **SAM: Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV.**

Once again this caused everyone to laugh including Sam.

 **DEAN: When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?**

 **SAM: I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal.**

 **DEAN: Yeah, it is.**

"He's right, you need to sleep" Jess said to her boyfriend.

Sam just smiled at her.

 **SAM: Look, I appreciate your concern—**

 **DEAN: Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp.**

 **SAM shrugs.**

 **DEAN: Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?**

Everybody looked at Sam concerned for him.

 **SAM crosses the room, sits on the other bed, and hands a coffee to DEAN.**

 **SAM: Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you.**

 **DEAN: You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that.**

 **SAM: So, what? All this it...never keeps you up at night?**

 **DEAN shakes his head.**

 **SAM: Never? You're never afraid?**

 **DEAN: No, not really.**

 **SAM reaches under DEAN'S pillow to pull out a large hunting knife and holds it up as evidence.**

"You've got him there" Brady said, while trying not to laugh at the brotherly relationship between Sam and Dean.

Sam smiled at his friend.

 **DEAN takes the knife back.**

 **DEAN: That's not fear. That is precaution.**

 **SAM: All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue.**

As Sam said this his friends looked at him with concerned expressions on their faces all wondering when the last time Sam had some uninterrupted sleep.

 **DEAN's phone rings.**

 **He answers it.**

 **DEAN: Hello?**

 _ **INT. OFFICE – DAY**_ **, alternating with** _ **INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY**_

 **JERRY: Dean, it's, uh, it's Jerry Panowski. You and your dad helped me out a couple years back.**

 **DEAN: Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?**

 **JERRY: No. No. Thank god, no. But it's something else, and...uh, I think it could be a lot worse.**

 **DEAN: What is it?**

 **JERRY: Can we talk in person?**

 **DEAN eyes SAM. SAM eyes back.**

 _ **EXT. FIELD – DAY**_

 **The Impala drives along a road.**

 _ **INT. HANGAR – DAY**_

 **JERRY: Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out.**

 **SAM: Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?**

 **MAN:** _ **Poltergeist**_ **? Man, I loved that movie.**

Everyone laughed at the man who had earsdropped on a conversation and got the complete wrong end of the stick.

 **JERRY: Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?**

 **SAM: Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off.**

 **JERRY: Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time.**

This shocked the group as they had previous found out the John had told Sam that if he left to stay gone. Sam just looked at the screen, his face blank of any emotion.

 **SAM: He did?**

 **JERRY: Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?**

 **DEAN: He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now.**

 **JERRY: Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?**

Sam's friends all smiled at this.

 **DEAN laughs.**

 **SAM: No, not by a long shot.**

While this caused Sam's friends to frown.

 **JERRY: I got something I want you guys to hear.**

 _ **INT. OFFICE – DAY**_

 **JERRY: I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley.**

 **JERRY puts a CD in a drive.**

 **JERRY: Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours.**

 **RECORDING: Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britania 2485—immediate instruction help! United Britanis 2485, I copy your message—May be experiencing some mechanical failure...**

 **There is a loud whooshing sound.**

 **JERRY: Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault.**

"It definitely wasn't his fault" Brady said.

 **SAM: You don't think it was?**

 **JERRY: No, I don't.**

 **SAM: Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors.**

 **JERRY:All right.**

 **DEAN: And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?**

 **JERRY: The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance.**

 **DEAN frowns.**

 **DEAN: No problem.**

"He's going to get some fake ID's so that you can get in there isn't he" Cassandra inquired.

 _ **EXT. STREET – DAY**_

 **SAM is waiting by the car outside a Copy Jack. As DEAN exits, an attractive woman enters.**

 **WOMAN: Hey**

 **DEAN: Hi.**

 **SAM: You've been in there forever.**

 **DEAN holds up two IDs.**

 **DEAN: You can't rush perfection.**

 **SAM: Homeland Security?**

Sam's friends just stared at him wondering what he was going to do.

 **SAM takes one of the IDs.**

 **SAM: That's pretty illegal, even for us.**

 **DEAN: Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times.**

 **They get in the car.**

 **DEAN: All right, so, what do you got?**

 **SAM: Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder.**

 **DEAN: Yeah?**

 **SAM: Listen.**

 **He plays the tape, which has been edited to pull out a scratchy voice.**

 **VOICE: No survivors!**

"How come there were seven survivors then?" Grant asked, confused.

"I don't think there was supposed to be any survivors" Sam answered.

"What's going to happen to the people that did survive then?" Lizzie questioned, concerned for these people.

"I don't know" Sam replied.

 **DEAN: "No survivors"? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors.**

 **SAM: Got me.**

 **DEAN: So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?**

 **SAM: There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers.**

 **DEAN: Mm-hmm.**

 **SAM: Or remember flight 401?**

 **DEAN: Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights.**

 **SAM: Right.**

 **DEAN: Yep.**

 **SAM: Maybe we got a similar deal.**

 **DEAN: All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?**

 **SAM: Third on the list: Max Jaffey.**

 **DEAN: Why him?**

 **SAM: Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did.**

 **DEAN: What makes you say that?**

 **SAM: Well, I spoke to his mother.**

 _ **EXT. HOSPITAL – DAY**_

 **The Impala is parked in front of the gate to a building with a sign out front reading RIVERFRONT PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL.**

"That would be why you said to Dean that he saw something weird isn't it?" Brady exclaimed.

"I guess so, sometimes when people see something that they can't explain they think their crazy or they dwell on it and then it drives them crazy" Sam explained.

 **SAM (voiceover): And she told me where to find him.**

 _ **EXT. GARDEN AT HOSPITAL – DAY**_

 **MAX is walking with a cane between SAM and DEAN.**

 **MAX: I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security.**

 **DEAN: Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions...**

 **SAM: Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything...unusual?**

 **MAX: Like what?**

 **DEAN: Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices.**

 **MAX: No, nothing.**

"He said that a little too quickly" Jess stated.

 **DEAN: Mr. Joffey—**

 **MAX: Jaffey.**

 **DEAN: Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?**

 **MAX nods.**

 **DEAN: Can I ask why?**

 **MAX: I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash.**

 **DEAN: Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?**

 **MAX: I...I don't want to talk about this anymore.**

 **DEAN: See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what.**

 **MAX: No. No, I was...delusional. Seeing things.**

 **DEAN: He was seeing things.**

 **SAM: It's okay. Then just tell us what you** _ **thought**_ **you saw, please.**

 **MAX: There was...this—man. And, uh, he had these...eyes—these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him—or I** _ **thought**_ **I saw him...**

 **DEAN: What?**

 **MAX: He opened the emergency exit. But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door.**

 **DEAN: Yeah.**

 **SAM: This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?**

 **MAX: What are you, nuts?**

This caused Sam's friends to laugh at him.

 **SAM tilts his head.**

 **MAX: He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me.**

"Yeah, that's not a ghost" Sam stated, before continuing "it is definitely a demon"

 _ **EXT. STREET – DAY**_

 **The IMPALA pulls up in front of a house.**

 **SAM: So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C.**

 **DEAN: Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are.**

 **DEAN and SAM get out of the car.**

 **DEAN: Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight.**

 **SAM: Not if you're human. But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form.**

 **DEAN: Does that look like a creature's lair to you?**

Everyone including Sam laughed at Deans sarcasm.

 **SAM turns to look at the perfectly ordinary house.**

 _ **INT. PHELPS HOUSE – DAY**_

 **DEAN and SAM sit across from MRS. PHELPS. SAM is looking at a framed photograph.**

 **SAM: This is your late husband?**

 **MRS. PHELPS: Yes, that was my George.**

 **DEAN: And you said he was a...dentist?**

 **MRS. PHELPS: Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that...**

 **SAM: How long were you married?**

 **MRS. PHELPS: Thirteen years.**

 **SAM: In all that time, did you ever notice anything...strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?**

 **MRS. PHELPS: Well...uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean.**

"Not quite" Brady said, trying not to laugh.

 **DEAN and SAM looks at each other.**

 _ **EXT. PHELPS HOUSE – DAY**_

 **SAM and DEAN come down the stairs out front.**

 **SAM: I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense.**

 **DEAN: A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage.**

 **SAM: Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part.**

 _ **EXT. SUIT RENTAL SHOP – DAY**_

 **DEAN and SAM exit a store, "MORT'S for style", wearing crisp black suits with white shirts. SAM adjusts his collar.**

 **DEAN: Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers.**

 **SAM: No, you don't. You look more like a...seventh-grader at his first dance.**

This causes everyone to laugh at the relationship between the two brothers.

 **DEAN looks down at himself.**

 **DEAN: I hate this thing.**

 **SAM: Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?**

 **DEAN starts the Impala, SAM already sitting shotgun.**

 _ **INT. STORAGE WAREHOUSE – DAY**_

 **They enter the warehouse and show their badges to the SECURITY GUARD, who nods and lets them in. They walk among plane wreckage; DEAN pulls out a device and puts earbuds in his ears.**

 **SAM: What is that?**

 **DEAN: It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies.**

 **SAM: Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?**

 **DEAN: 'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade.**

"Who knew Dean was into arts and crafts" Cassandra said, sarcastically.

The others laughed at this.

 **DEAN grins.**

 **SAM: Yeah, I can see that.**

 **DEAN's grin disappears.**

 **DEAN runs the EMF meter over a piece of the wreckage with yellow dust on it and gets an audible spike.**

 **DEAN: Check out the emergency door handle.**

 **DEAN scratches at the yellow dust and gets some on his hand.**

 **DEAN: What is this stuff?**

 **SAM: One way to find out.**

 **SAM scrapes some of the yellow dust off into a bag.**

 _ **INT. SECURITY DESK OF STORAGE WAREHOUSE – DAY**_

 **Two AGENTS in black suits approach the security desk and show their badges.**

 **SECURITY GUARD: Homeland Security? What, one team of you guys isn't enough?**

"That isn't good" Grant stated, concerned for his friend.

 **AGENT: What are you talking about?**

 **SECURITY GUARD: Two of your buddies went inside not five minutes ago.**

 **The second AGENT looks at the first.**

 _ **INT. STORAGE WAREHOUSE – DAY**_

 **The AGENTS and several SECURITY GUARDS bust in, guns drawn, and search. SAM and DEAN hear them coming. The AGENTS and GUARDS see nothing.**

 _ **EXT. STORAGE WAREHOUSE – DAY**_

 **SAM and DEAN peer around a corner and walk out casually. An alarm blares, and they run to the gated exit. Pulling off his suit jacket, DEAN throws it over the barbed wire at the top of the fence, and they climb over. He grabs the jacket.**

 **DEAN: Well, these monkey suits do come in handy.**

Everyone laughs at Dean calling the suit a 'monkey suit'.

 **DEAN runs off. SAM follows.**

 _ **INT. AIRPORT – DAY**_

 **CHUCK is sitting nervously in a chair. His COPILOT is giving him a pep talk.**

 **COPILOT: Listen, Chuck. It's like getting back on a horse. Only in this case, a little twin engine. Not even a horse, more like a pony. I'll be right there with you too. Anytime you feel like you don't want the wheel, I'll take over. Look, Chuck, we don't have to do this today. I'm not trying to rush you.**

 **CHUCK: No, the...the waiting is worse.**

 **The COPILOT glances over his shoulder.**

 **COPILOT: Okay, they're filling up the tank. Then we go.**

 **The COPILOT gets up and leaves. CHUCK takes a drink of coffee. Behind him, a cloud of black particles exits a vent and rushes into CHUCK'S eyes.**

"That's not good" David said, concerned about the thing causing another plane crash.

 _ **INT. JERRY'S OFFICE – DAY**_

 **JERRY looks at the yellow stuff through a microscope; what the microscope sees is replicated on a screen.**

 **JERRY: Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur.**

 **SAM: You're sure?**

 **JERRY: Take a look for yourself.**

 **Banging sounds from outside the office.**

 **MAN: You effin' piece of crap...**

 **JERRY: If you fellows will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire.**

 **As JERRY leaves, DEAN goes over and looks into the microscope.**

 **JERRY: Hey. Einstein. Yeah, you. What the heck you doing? Put the wrench down—**

 **DEAN: Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue.**

 **SAM: Demonic possession?**

 **DEAN: It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch.**

 **SAM: If the guy was possessed, it's possible.**

 **DEAN: This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?**

 **SAM: You ever heard of something like this before?**

 **DEAN: Never.**

All of Sam's friends have a concerned expression on their faces, at the thought that this was something either brother had ever dealt with before.

 _ **EXT. AIRPORT TARMAC – DAY**_

 **The COPILOT is waiting by a small plane; CHUCK, looking cheerful and relaxed, approaches.**

 **CHUCK: I'm ready. Let's do this.**

 **The COPILOT, confused, laughs and follows CHUCK to the plane.**

 _ **INT. PLANE IN FLIGHT – DAY**_

 **COPILOT: How you feeling?**

 **CHUCK: I feel great.**

 **COPILOT: You'll be back flying jumbos before you know it.**

 **CHUCK: I hope so. How long we been up?**

 **COPILOT: Uh...almost forty minutes.**

"What is the deal with forty minutes?" Brady asked, remembering that the other plane went down at the exact same time.

"I don't know, it could have something to do with that particular demon" Sam answered.

 **CHUCK: Wow. Time really does fly.**

 **CHUCK suddenly dives the plane towards the ground.**

 **COPILOT: What are you doing?**

 **CHUCK elbows the COPILOT in the face. CHUCK's eyes are black.**

 _ **EXT. ROAD – DAY**_

 **A tractor is trundling by as the plane suddenly appears, crashing into a telephone pole and then the ground.**

 _ **INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY**_

 **DEAN and SAM are in full research mode, with images and articles taped to the walls and strewn across the beds, and SAM is looking at something on the computer. DEAN is reading something on one bed while sitting on the other.**

 **SAM: So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it.**

 **DEAN: Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this.**

 **SAM: Well, that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease.**

 **DEAN: And this one causes plane crashes?**

 **DEAN gets up.**

 **DEAN: All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?**

 **SAM: Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?**

 **DEAN snorts, turning away.**

 **SAM: What?**

 **DEAN: I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish Dad was here.**

 **SAM: Yeah. Me too.**

Sam looks down at this, knowing one of the reason he want his dad there was to deal with this demon but the other was because of Jess. Jess looks at Sam concerned.

 **DEAN'S phone rings and he answers it.**

 **DEAN: Hello?**

 **JERRY: Dean, it's Jerry.**

 **DEAN: Oh, hey, Jerry.**

 **JERRY: My pilot friend...Chuck Lambert is dead.**

 **DEAN: Wha—Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?**

 **JERRY: He and his buddy went up in a small twin about an hour ago. The plane went down.**

 **DEAN: Where'd this happen?**

 **JERRY: About sixty miles west of here, near Nazareth.**

 **DEAN: I'll try to ignore the irony in that.**

 **JERRY: I'm sorry?**

 **DEAN: Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon.**

 **DEAN hangs up.**

 **SAM: Another crash?**

 **DEAN: Yeah. Let's go.**

 **SAM: Where?**

 **DEAN: Nazareth.**

 _ **EXT. ROAD – DAY**_

 **The IMPALA drives past a road sign reading NAZARETH 3. Black smoke is visible in the near distance.**

 _ **INT. JERRY'S OFFICE – DAY**_

 **JERRY is again looking through a microscope.**

 **DEAN: Sulfur?**

 **JERRY nods.**

 **DEAN: Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him.**

 **SAM: With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news.**

 **DEAN: What's the bad news?**

 **SAM: Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485.**

 **JERRY: Forty minutes? What does that mean?**

 **DEAN: It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death.**

 **SAM: I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in.**

"One demon has caused that much death" David questioned, knowing that the number of people on the six planes would have added up.

Sam just nodded.

 **DEAN: Any survivors?**

 **SAM: No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP Said?**

 **DEAN: "No survivors."**

 **DEAN thinks.**

 **DEAN: It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job.**

 _ **INT. IMPALA – NIGHT**_

 **DEAN is driving. SAM is on the phone. Rush's "Working Man" plays.**

 **SAM: Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks.**

 **SAM hangs up.**

 **SAM: All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon.**

"I wouldn't want to fly either after nearly dying in a plane crash" Jess said.

 **DEAN: So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker.**

 **SAM: Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job.**

 **DEAN: That sounds like just our luck.**

 **SAM: Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel.**

 **DEAN: Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass.**

 **SAM: I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off.**

 **SAM: God, we're never gonna make it.**

 **DEAN: We'll make it.**

 _ **INT. AIRPORT – NIGHT**_

 **DEAN and SAM rush into the airport and check the Departure board.**

 **SAM: Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes.**

 **DEAN: Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone.**

 **DEAN picks up a courtesy phone.**

 **VOICE: Airport Services.**

 **DEAN: Hi. Gate thirteen.**

 **VOICE: Who are you calling, sir?**

 **DEAN: I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um...flight 4-2-4.**

"How is he going to keep her from getting on the plane?" Lizzie asked curious.

"Probably lie to her about something that will get her attention" Sam replied.

The others nodded understanding.

 _ **INT. AIRPORT, GATE 13 – NIGHT**_

 **PA VOICE: Amanda Walker, Amanda Walker, you have a phone call. White courtesy phone, gate thirteen.**

 **AMANDA approaches the gate, hearing the announcement. She picks up the phone.**

 _ **INT. AIRPORT – NIGHT**_ **and** _ **INT. AIRPORT, GATE 13 – NIGHT**_ **, alternating**

 **DEAN: Come on.**

 **AMANDA: This is Amanda Walker.**

 **DEAN: Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here.**

 **AMANDA: Karen?**

 **DEAN: Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so—**

 **AMANDA: Wa—wait, that's impossible. I just got off the phone with her.**

"You should have pick another lie to tell her that would get her attention" Brady stated.

The others nodded, knowing that Amanda wasn't going to listen to him now.

 **DEAN pauses.**

 **DEAN: You what?**

 **AMANDA: Five minutes ago. She's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?**

 **DEAN: Uh, well...there must be some mistake.**

 **AMANDA: And how would you even know I was here?**

 **SAM goes around DEAN to try to hear what's going on.**

 **AMANDA: Is this one of Vince's friends?**

 **DEAN: Guilty as charged.**

 **AMANDA: Wow. This is unbelievable.**

 **DEAN: He's really sorry.**

 **AMANDA: Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?**

 **DEAN: Yes, but...he really needs to see you tonight, so—**

 **AMANDA: No, I'm sorry. It's too late.**

 **DEAN: Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic.**

 **AMANDA: Really?**

 **DEAN: Oh, yeah.**

 **AMANDA: Look, I've got to go. Um...tell him to call me when I land.**

 **AMANDA hangs up.**

 **DEAN: No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!**

"What are you going to do know?" Jess questioned, concerned for her boyfriend, his brother and the people on the plane.

"Probably get onto the plane and get rid of the demon before it can cause any more damage" Sam answered.

This didn't help Jess and it cause his friends to become worried as well.

 **AMANDA heads for the plane, greeting coworkers.**

 **AMANDA: How are you? Hey, Bob.**

 **The black cloud comes out of a vent, then goes back in.**

 _ **INT. AIRPORT CHECK-IN AREA – NIGHT**_

 **DEAN: Damn it! So close.**

 **INTERCOM: Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines.**

 **SAM: All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane.**

 **DEAN: Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second.**

 **DEAN is wide-eyed.**

 **SAM: Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash.**

 **DEAN: I know.**

 **SAM: Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes.**

 **DEAN just looks at him anxiously.**

"He's afraid of flying" David said, looking at Sam.

"I don't know we've never been on a plane before" Sam said, looking at his friends.

 **SAM: Are you okay?**

 **DEAN: No, not really.**

 **SAM: What? What's wrong?**

 **DEAN: Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh...**

 **SAM: Flying?**

 **DEAN: It's never really been an issue until now.**

 **SAM: You're joking, right?**

 **DEAN: Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?**

 **SAM: All right. Uh, I'll go.**

 **DEAN: What?**

 **SAM: I'll do this one on my own.**

Again this caused his friends to become even more worried about him than they were before.

 **DEAN: What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash.**

 **SAM: Dean, we can do it together, or I can do this one by myself. I'm not seeing a third option, here.**

 **DEAN: Come on! Really? Man...**

 _ **INT. PLANE – NIGHT**_

 **INTERCOM  
Flight attendants, please cross-check doors before departure.**

 **DEAN, in the aisle seat, is anxiously reading the safety card.**

 **SAM: Just try to relax.**

 **DEAN: Just try to shut up.**

 **The plane takes off, with DEAN jumping at every rumble and sound. SAM smirks.**

This causes everyone including Sam to laugh, when the laughing died down Cassandra said "Be nice to your brother Sam."

Then the laughing started again.

 _ **INT. PLANE IN FLIGHT – NIGHT**_

 **DEAN is leaning back, humming to himself. SAM looks over.**

 **SAM: You're humming Metallica?**

 **DEAN: Calms me down.**

 **SAM: Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused.**

 **DEAN: Okay.**

 **SAM: I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism.**

 **DEAN: Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy.**

 **SAM: Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?**

 **DEAN: It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress.**

"Couldn't it go after Dean as he is afraid of flying?" Brady asked.

Sam nodded.

 **SAM: Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up.**

 **DEAN: Mm-hm.**

 **DEAN turns to a FLIGHT ATTENDANT, who is not AMANDA.**

 **DEAN: Excuse me. Are you Amanda?**

 **FLIGHT ATTENDANT: No, I'm not.**

 **DEAN: Oh, my mistake.**

 **FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Mm-hm.**

 **DEAN looks to the back of the plane to AMANDA.**

 **DEAN: All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state.**

 **SAM: What if she's already possessed?**

 **DEAN: There's ways to test that.**

 **DEAN goes into his bag and comes out with a Virgin Mary-shaped bottle of water.**

 **DEAN: I brought holy water.**

 **SAM: No.**

 **SAM snatches the bottle and tucks it inside his hoodie.**

 **SAM: I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God.**

 **DEAN: Oh. Nice.**

 **DEAN turns to go.**

 **SAM: Hey.**

 **DEAN: What?**

 **SAM: Say it in Latin.**

 **DEAN: I know.**

 **DEAN leaves again.**

 **SAM: Okay. Hey!**

 **DEAN: What?!**

 **SAM: Uh, in Latin, it's "Christo".**

 **DEAN: Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!**

Everyone apart from Sam laughs at this.

 **DEAN makes his way to the back of the plane, thumping a seat once after the plane shakes.**

 **COPILOT: Ladies and gentlemen, this is your first officer speaking...**

 **AMANDA is fussing with the drink cart and napkins.**

 **DEAN: Hi.**

 **AMANDA: Hi. Can I help you with something?**

 **DEAN: Oh, no. I'm just a bit of an uneasy flier. It makes me feel better to walk around a little bit.**

 **AMANDA: Oh, it happens to the best of us.**

 **DEAN: Of course, you being a stewardess, I guess flying comes easy to you.**

 **AMANDA laughs.**

 **AMANDA: You'd be surprised.**

 **DEAN: Really? You're a nervous flier?**

 **AMANDA: Yeah, maybe, little bit.**

 **DEAN: How is it that, being a stewardess, you're scared to fly?**

 **AMANDA: Kind of a long story.**

 **DEAN: Right. I'm sorry for asking.**

 **AMANDA: It's okay.**

 **DEAN: You ever consider other employment?**

 **AMANDA: No. Look, everybody's scared of something. I just, uh...I'm not gonna let it hold me back.**

 **DEAN: Huh.**

 **AMANDA: So...**

 **DEAN, quietly: Christo.**

 **AMANDA: I'm sorry. Did you say something?**

 **DEAN hesitates.**

 **DEAN: Christo?**

 **AMANDA: I—I didn't, I didn't...**

"So the demon isn't possessing her?" Cassandra inquired, wondering how it works.

"No it isn't, which means it's possessing someone else on the plane" Sam explained.

 **DEAN: Yeah, nothing. Never mind.**

 **DEAN returns to his seat.**

 **AMANDA: Okay.**

 **DEAN: All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet.**

 **SAM: You said "Christo"?**

 **DEAN: Yeah.**

 **SAM: And?**

 **DEAN: There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her.**

 **SAM: So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere.**

 **The plane shakes.**

 **DEAN: Come on! That can't be normal!**

 **SAM: Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence.**

 **DEAN: Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four.**

 **SAM: You need to calm down.**

 **DEAN: Well, I'm sorry I can't.**

 **SAM: Yes, you can.**

 **DEAN: Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping.**

 **SAM: Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now.**

 **DEAN takes a long, slow breath.**

 **SAM: Good. Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum.**

 **DEAN: What do we have to do?**

 **SAM: It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful.**

"Isn't that a bad thing if the demon becomes more powerful?" Grant questioned, confused.

Sam just nodded not understanding how the demon becoming more powerful would help. The others looked at Sam concerned for his and Deans safety.

 **DEAN: More powerful?**

 **SAM: Yeah.**

 **DEAN: How?**

 **SAM: Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own.**

 **DEAN: Oh. And why is that a good thing?**

 **SAM: Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all.**

"So that particular demon won't be able to come back and possess someone else after you exorcised it?" Brady asked.

"No, it can't come back" Sam replied.

 **DEAN: First things first, we got to find it.**

 **DEAN walks slowly up the aisle with his EMF meter, getting odd looks but no readings. SAM suddenly claps him on the shoulder, and he jumps.**

 **DEAN: Ah! Don't do that.**

 **SAM: Anything?**

 **DEAN: No, nothing. How much time we got?**

 **SAM: Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody.**

 **DEAN: Maybe the thing's just not on the plane.**

 **SAM: You believe that?**

 **DEAN: Well, I will if you will.**

 **DEAN looks down as the EMF meter spikes. The COPILOT exits the bathroom and heads towards the cockpit.**

 **SAM: What? What is it?**

 **DEAN: Christo.**

 **The COPILOT turns slowly to face them. His eyes are black.**

"That's not good" Lizzie stated.

 **The COPILOT goes into the cockpit. DEAN looks at SAM.**

"Definitely not good, how are you going to stop him now?" Jess inquired.

Sam just shrugged not having any idea how him and Dean were going to stop the plane from going down after finding out that the co-pilot was possessed by the demon.

 **SAM and DEAN head to the back of the plane towards Amanda.**

 **SAM: She's not gonna believe this.**

 **DEAN: Twelve minutes, dude.**

 **AMANDA: Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope.**

 **DEAN: Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about.**

 **SAM closes the curtain.**

 **AMANDA: Um, okay. What can I do for you?**

 **DEAN: All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "the truth is out there" speech right now.**

 **SAM: All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485.**

 **AMANDA's smile disappears.**

 **AMANDA: Who are you guys?**

 **SAM: Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure.**

 **DEAN: We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now.**

 **AMANDA: I'm sorry, I—I'm very busy. I have to go back—**

Sam's friends looked at him concerned for him, as the clock was ticking and it was too close. They were all hoping that Amanda began to believe them quickly and help them.

 **She tries to brush past DEAN, who stops her.**

 **DEAN: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh...The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead.**

 **AMANDA: Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?**

 **DEAN: He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?**

 **AMANDA: I—**

 **SAM: Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too.**

 **DEAN: Amanda, you have to believe us.**

 **AMANDA: On...on 2485, there was this man. He...had these eyes.**

 **SAM: Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about.**

 **AMANDA: I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?**

 **DEAN: Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here.**

 **AMANDA: Why? What does he have to do with anything?**

"Nothing much he is just going to be the one take the plane down if you don't hurry up and listen to Sam and Dean" Brady said sarcastically.

 **DEAN: Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?**

 **AMANDA: How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot—**

 **SAM: Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit.**

 **AMANDA: Do you know that I could lose my job if you—**

"I think that your life is more important than your job" Cassandra said sarcastically.

 **DEAN: Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out.**

 **AMANDA hesitates.**

 **AMANDA: Okay.**

 **AMANDA leaves and goes to the cockpit. She knocks on the door and says something inaudible to the copilot, who follows her back. SAM pulls out the holy water. DEAN pulls out John's journal and hands it to SAM, who opens it.**

 **COPILOT: Yeah, what's the problem?**

 **DEAN punches him in the face, knocking him down. He pins him down and puts duct tape over his mouth.**

 **AMANDA: Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him.**

 **DEAN: We are gonna talk to him.**

 **DEAN splashes holy water on his skin, which sizzles.**

 **AMANDA: Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?**

 **SAM: Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain.**

 **AMANDA: Well, I don't underst—I don't know—**

 **SAM: Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?**

 **AMANDA: Okay. Okay.**

 **AMANDA leaves.**

 **DEAN: Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him.**

 **SAM: Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—**

 **The DEMON breaks free briefly and hits them both until DEAN manages to subdue him again. SAM picks up where he left off. The DEMON knocks DEAN off again and pulls the tape off his mouth. He grabs SAM by the collar.**

 **DEMON: I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!**

"What the hell is it talking about why would Jess still be burning?" Lizzie asked, worried about how this was going to affect Sam.

The others just looked at Jess and Sam concerned.

 **DEAN recovers and hits the DEMON as SAM sits there, stunned.**

 **DEAN: Sam!**

 **SAM recovers and begins reading again. He puts the book down and helps DEAN pin down the DEMON, who kicks the book up the aisle.**

 **SAM: I got him.**

 **The DEMON exits the COPILOT's body and disappears into a vent.**

 **SAM: Where'd it go?**

Everyone looked at the screen concerned, wondering if the plane was going to crash.

 **DEAN: It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it.**

 _ **EXT. PLANE – NIGHT**_ **and** _ **INT. PLANE – NIGHT**_ **, alternating**

 **The plane suddenly dips and heaves violently. SAM struggles to retrieve the book as DEAN splays himself against the exit door, screaming.**

 **SAM manages to grab the book and reads the rest of the exorcism. A bright electrical charge runs through the entire plane, which then levels out.**

 **Various people ask if everyone's okay. AMANDA sighs in relief. DEAN comes out from behind the curtain. SAM stands up.**

 **INT. AIRPORT - NIGHT**

 **The passengers from the flight are disembarking to an area milling with uniformed agents (PARAMEDIC, FBI, FAA, etc). The COPILOT is seated in a wheelchair with a blanket wrapped around him, being questioned by an FAA AGENT.**

 **FAA AGENT: Sir, can you tell me what happened?**

 **COPILOT: I don't know. I was walking through the airport, then it all goes blank. I don't even remember getting on the plane.**

 **AMANDA is being questioned by another agent.**

 **FBI AGENT: Anything else?**

 **AMANDA: No, that's all.**

 **She sees SAM and DEAN standing across the way and mouths "Thank you". They nod.**

 **DEAN: Let's get out of here.**

 **DEAN and SAM head for the exit.**

 **DEAN: You okay?**

 **SAM stops and turns.**

 **SAM: Dean, it knew about Jessica.**

Again Sam's and Jess's friends looked at them concerned, all wondering what Dean was going to say to his brother.

 **DEAN: Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was.**

 **SAM: Yeah.**

 **DEAN: Come on.**

 _ **EXT. AIRPORT – DAY**_

 **JERRY: Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed.**

 **JERRY shakes their hands.**

 **JERRY: Your dad's gonna be real proud.**

 **SAM: We'll see you around, Jerry.**

 **DEAN begins to head off.**

 **DEAN: You know, Jerry.**

 **JERRY: Yeah.**

 **DEAN: I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months.**

 **JERRY: Your dad gave it to me.**

"WHAT THE HELL" All of Sam's friends yell.

Then Grant questioned "I thought your dad is missing how could he have given your number to Jerry?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling I am not going to be too happy about it" Sam answered.

 **SAM: What?**

 **DEAN: When did you talk to him?**

 **JERRY: I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys.**

 **JERRY leaves.**

 _ **EXT. AIRPORT ACCESS – DAY**_

 **A plane with a red maple leaf on the tail flies overhead.**

 **SAM: This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service.**

 **DEAN dials a number. As the voice message begins, he turns it so SAM can hear too.**

 **JOHN: This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help.**

 **SAM fumes and gets in the car. DEAN follows, and they drive off. Music plays.**

Before anyone could ask any questions about what was really going with John and why he would direct people who need help to his sons but isn't actually talking to them, the door to the room open and the man walked in and said "We are going to talk a break as someone else will be joining you."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story, I hope you like it please comment and let me know what you think.**

 **Also I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update another chapter, I promise to try and update another chapter within the next few days.**


	7. Chapter 7 Break Part Two

Chapter Seven

* * *

As soon as the man said that someone else would be joining them to watch the show everyone began to wonder who it was going to be, however before anyone could question the man he started to speak again "Sam, the person I am going to be bringing to join you is going to be your mother, now before you start saying that impossible because she is dead I just want to say that while she is dead I can bring her from Heaven to watch the show, and I am sure she would want to know who her sons grow up to be."

Sam just stared at the man wondering if it was even possible while trying not to hope to much that it was to just be disappointed. Sam's friends looked at him concerned knowing that he didn't even remember his mother so while she was going to be getting to know her sons Sam would be getting to know his mother.

Seeing the slight hopeful look on Sam's face and the concerned look on the other the man began to speak again "Sam why I can't bring her back from the dead, she will still be the same person that she was before she died because she's been in heaven nothing about her has change."

Sam nodded and then said "OK."

"OK, when she gets her here I'm going to explain to her about bringing her back to watch your future Sam, but then I am going to leave you alone so you can get to know each other a bit before you start watching the show again" the man explained.

The others nodded understanding.

Once they were all in agreement the man summon Mary, when Mary arrived, she looked around before say "Where am I? What's going on?"

The man stepped forward and said, "Mary I brought you here from heaven so that you can see your son's future, also so that you can get to know Sam which is something you never got the chance to do probably before you died."

While the man was talking Mary was looking around the group of people who were stood watching her take all this in, when the man stopped talk Mary started walking towards Sam and said "You look so much like my dad when he was younger."

Sam smiled before saying "Hi mum."

Mary pulled Sam into a huge hug and hanged on for a few minutes during this time Sam's friends were smiled at the two of them. Then the man began to speak breaking Sam and Mary out of their hug to pay attention to the man that had brought that here, "I am going to leave you guys alone to catch up."

Once the man had left the room everyone moved to the sofa. When everyone was sat down Mary looked from Sam to the others in the room and then back to Sam before saying "Are you going to introduce me to your friends Sam."

"Mum, this is Jess; my girlfriend" Sam said pointing to Jess, before continuing, "and these are my friends; Grant, Lizzie, David, Cassandra and Brady."

When Sam had introduced them, they said "Hi Mrs Winchester."

"Please call me Mary" Mary said, looking at Sam's friends and girlfriend, before continuing, "So, tell me about yourself Sam"

"Well, after you died, we moved around a lot we never stayed anywhere for more than a few week to a month, I got an scholarship to Stanford when I was 18 and I am currently studying to become a lawyer" Sam briefly explained leaving out the reason why they moved around a lot after she died and that John had basically disowned him when he left for Stanford.

Mary could tell from the look on his face that he was leaving something out so she asked "Sam, what is it? What aren't you telling me?"

"The reason why we moved around a lot after you died was because Dad became obsessed with finding the thing that killed you-"

However, before Sam could finished Mary interrupted him, "He became a hunter, didn't he?"

Sam just looked at her confused before saying "You know?"

"My parents were hunters, and so was I but I got out before I married your Dad, he never knew, when we had you and Dean, I never wanted this for you or your brother. There's something else isn't there" Mary said.

"Well, growing up Dad was always hunting it was why we moved around a lot, Dean basically raised me because Dad was never around, Dad raised us to be hunters Dean knew the really reason we moved around a lot because he knew what really happened to you that night, I was about 10 when I found out what really happened to you. Dean and I had had an argument and he left me in the motel and went out and I found Dad's journal, when Dean came back, I asked him if it was true and he told me the truth. I never really like moving around, never staying in one place to really make any friends, but I always made sure to get good grades it's how I got the scholarship to Stanford and the scholarship was my way out of hunting. When Dad found out about the scholarship, he went mad he said if I left, I was to stay go and that's what I've done" Sam explained.

Mary looked down ashamed of the man her husband has become, she didn't quite know what to say to Sam after he revealed the information about how he grew up so instead she pulled him into a hug and said "I am so proud of you."

Sam's friends smiled at the pair, when the two pulled out of the hug Mary inquired "why did the man bring us all here, I don't really understand?"

"We watching my future, it set a couple of months in the future... before we start watching it there's something else you should know, the thing that killed you it's going to come back in a couple of months and it's going to kill Jess, the only thing is we don't know why it's going to kill her" Sam replied.

Mary nodded and then said "OK"

Grant looked at Sam then to Jess and finally looked at Mary concerned before saying "We should watch the next episode."

Everyone nodded and looked too the TV which had come to life again.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story I hope you like it.**

 **Please comment and let me know what you think.**


End file.
